Debajo de la talla M
by angel-Utau
Summary: "Tabla de planchar, estantería, palo de escoba, pecho-plano..." Un pequeño empujoncito de autoestima era lo único que Maka necesitaba para hacer que Soul, y todo Shibusen, se tragaran sus palabras. Pero, quizás, las cosas pueden salirse de control.
1. Un pequeño empujón

Dissclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece

* * *

 _ **I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots**_

 _ **I'm like a firecracker, I'm make it hot**_

* * *

Los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a su mente cargados de adrenalina.

Habían salido a buscar al zombi que hasta hace poco, había sido el profesor Sid. Realmente ella no se creía esa idiotez de rumor, ni al principio cuando los alumnos lo divulgaban, ni cuando Shinigami-sama les mandó de misión extra-curricular; cierto que a partir de ese momento si empezó a confiar en los rumores, pero ella era Maka Albarn, necesitaba pruebas, verlo con sus propios ojos.

Después de llegar al cementerio, encontrarlo, luchar contra él y apresarlo entre las cadenas de Black Star debían averiguar donde se encontraba su creador; él se negaba a hablar porque _"era la clase de persona que nunca revelaba un secreto"_... Si ya, hombres; lo único que necesitaron para saber algo fue que Black Star le levantase la falda a Tsubaki enseñando su ropa interior y le faltó tiempo para decirle que había sido el doctor Franken Stein; ¿Dónde se encontraba? Soul tuvo la _"brillante idea"_ (nótese el sarcasmo) de levantar **su** falda. ¡ **SU** falda! Resultado... Sus bragas blancas comunes y corrientes no fueron nada más que objeto de burla; Black Star fue a consolar a Sid por _"torturarlo"_ se esa manera tan horrible, y Soul nada más y nada menos, que se insultó a sí mismo por haber tenido una idea tan poco cool y, al igual que Black, le compadeció... ¿Cómo acabó todo eso? Con una vena apunto de estallarle, tres Maka-Chops recién saliditos del horno, tres imbéciles disculpándose a la vez que se desangraban en el suelo y la dirección de Stein.

-¿Maka? Oe ¡Maka! ¡Despierta!

La voz de Soul la trajo de vuelta al presente, en el cuartucho de investigación del tarado de Jaf Arsmith, en la red de alcantarillado de Praga. Habían venido para llevarlo al Shibusen; era uno de los principales distribuidores de afrodisíacos para una de las mafias europeas más importantes que, actualmente, se dedicaban comer almas humanas; eso la había trasladado a la lista negra de Shinigami, y aunque el tráfico de drogas era problema de la policía, era el único que conocía a localización constante de la mafia, solo le interrogarían, le sonsacarían el paradero, y una vez eliminados le dejarían en libertad.

Y ahí estaba Jaf, mirándolos con autosuficiencia esposado y tirado en el suelo con el pelo negro revuelto tapando sus ojos malva. ¿Qué parte de toda esta situación le había hecho recordar un suceso de hacía ya tres años? Ah ya. Se había negado a decir el paradero de Claude Kaa, el jefe de la mafia, porque _" El era un hombre leal que no revelaba un secreto"_

 _-_ ¿Crees, acaso, que él no te traicionaría nunca?

-Por supuesto que no rubita. El y yo tenemos un trato; Me protege de la policía, y yo le protejo a él; el me da dinero por los afrodisíacos, y yo tengo toda la red de traficantes a su disposición. ¿Qué me ofreceríais vosotros? En cuanto os diga su paradero me entregaréis.

-¿Y si no lo hiciésemos?

-¿Cómo?- Soul la miró con el rostro desencajado- ¡¿Maka qué estas diciendo?!

-¿Qué quieres decir rubita?

-Te llevaremos al Shibusen, nos dirás donde se encuentra y te soltaremos, no diremos nada, y ya deberías saber que a no ser que trates de convertirte, o crear un kishin , nosotros no interferiremos en tu camino.

-Suena interesante, pero ¿tan solo no decir nada cuando os entregaré en bandeja a una treintena de inicios de Kishin? Me parece poco rubita. Dame algo mejor.

Soul le agarró por el cuello de la camisa completamente irritado.

-Si crees que eso es poco no tienes porque preocuparte; te lo sacaremos a la fuerza y después tomaremos tu alma.

-¡Soul!

-Me gusta tu temperamento chaval, pero no estaba hablando contigo. ¿Ahora no se supone que me reducís y lleváis al Shibusen?

-Lo haré encantado.

Se crujió los nudillos con la clara intención de pegarle una paliza, pero Maka le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro; se giró a verla y se encontró con sus ojos jade mirándole con dulzura.

-No merece la pena, nos lo llevaremos y se encargarán de él allí. Relájate.

-Haz caso a la plana de tu amiga.

-...-#vena a punto de estallar en 3...2...1...#-Makaaaaaa-¡CHOP!

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Jaf había estado encerrado en los calabozos del Shibusen y no habían conseguido nada; Habían enviado a Marie, y solo había conseguido dejarle medio muerto por sacar el tema de las relaciones sentimentales. Habían enviado a Azusa, y solo habían conseguido que la misma acabase con un ataque de nervios. Habían enviado a Spirit, y solo habían conseguido que entrase en depresión cuando Jaf habló de Maka. Habían enviado a Stein, y solo habían conseguido que una maravillosa amistad se estableciese entre ellos (al parecer Jaf también era amante de las ciencias, de la química para ser exactos) Habían enviado a Kid, y (como todos se esperaban) lo único que habían conseguido era una crisis depresiva al grito de "cerdo asimétrico _" y "_ mátame Patty"

Para resumir, habían enviado a todas las Deaht Schyte y técnicos del Shibusen y no habían conseguido absolutamente nada.

¡Ni Shinigami había conseguido nada!

De eso estaban hablando todos en la cancha de baloncesto donde solían reunirse para jugar al baloncesto. Como generalmente pasaba, Maka estaba sentada en el banco protegiendo su libro de cualquier cosa que los tres idiotas (Black Star, Soul y Patty) pudiesen hacerle para obligarla a jugar. Pero ahora toda su atención estaba en la conversación improvisada que había surgido a raíz de un ataque depresivo del pelinegro.

El recuerdo del día de la captura en Praga llegó a su mente; ya les había advertido de que no diría nada, que irse de rositas del Shibusen le parecía poco, y que Soul había estado apunto de meterle una paliza por ello...Mmmmm... Las clavijas de su mente empezaron a funcionar buscando una solución. Debía de haber algo que lo convenciese.

La luz se hizo en su mente. Soltó un rápida y vaga disculpa mientras salía por patas hacia el Shibusen evitando que Soul la volviese a agarrar de la chaqueta y la arrastrase de nuevo al campo en contra de su voluntad.

Llegó a la biblioteca con la respiración agitada, y entró a la sección de historiales; si tenían todos los antecedentes e información sobre Jaf tal vez encontrase algo con lo que chantajearle.

...

Nada.. Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal. Sin familia, soltero, antecedentes por tráfico de drogas, un perfil de salud sano (solo traficaba, no las tomaba)... Nada de nada... (Un momento)... Había sido detenido varias veces, (antes de traficar) por embriaguez, en locales de streaptes, e incluso una vez, a sus diecisiete años, fue detenido por entrar y beber con una identificación falsa en el Chupa Cabras. Era un maldito pervertido como su padre... ¡Hasta visitaban los mismos locales! Maka no pudo evitar poner una cara de desagrado.

 ** _"Me parece poco rubita. Dame algo mejor"_**

Contra todo pronostico una idea apareció en su mente. Trató de borrarla, eliminarla, pero algo dentro de ella, muy seguramente su orgullo femenino, la incitaba perversamente a hacerlo.

 **"¿Querías algo mejor? Pues lo vas a tener"**

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado, tratando de hacer le menor ruido posible para no despertar a su guadaña ni a la pervertida de gata que vivía con ellos en el apartamento.

Cerró la puerta de la calle y corrió escaleras abajo con la adrenalina circulando por sus venas con emoción ante lo que iba a hacer. Estaba tan nerviosa que cuando llegó a las puertas del Shibusen lo único que notó fue la respiración acelerada por la carrera que se había metido, pero nada de cansancio. Respiró pausadamente y con decisión abrió las puertas del inmenso edificio.

Como era de esperarse a los pocos metros la detuvieron. No tuvo que fijarse mucho en quien era, incluso estando casi a oscuras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la calva de Ox que sostenía a Harvard.

-¿Qué haces aquí Albarn? No puedes entrar si no es con una autorización, y a mí no se me ha informado. ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas las normas? ¿Será que no eres tan lista como dices ser?

En otro momento le habría contestado violentamente y posiblemente habría necesitado de la fuerza de Soul y de la de Black Star para sujetarla y evitar que lo matase a base de enciclopedias, es más, ver ese cráneo sin protección era una llamada tan poderosa para el lomo de sus libros...; pero tenía prisa, no podía entretenerse a esconder dos cadáveres (aunque le doliese también tenía que matar a Harvard, no podían quedar testigos), y además le había costado mucho que Shinigami la dejase venir, a espaldas de su arma (a quien seguramente había dejado sin neuronas por insistir tanto en por qué no le dejaba ir con ella a hablar con el director), así que no podía destrozar su confianza en ella.

-Tengo una autorización de Shinigami-sama- le tendió le papel- Estoy aquí para hablar con el prisionero de la celda 485, Jaf Arsmith. Y no se me han olvidado las normas, aunque a algunos si se les ha olvidado algo tan básico como cerrar la puerta, no solo con llave, sino con un sello protector. Menos mal que en tus manos Shibusen está a salvo Ox.- Dulce sarcasmo. Con una sonrisa de superioridad pasó con la cabeza alta a su lado, dejando a su rival con la boca abierta.-Por cierto- se giró antes de desaparecer por otro pasillo- No voy diciendo, **SOY** lista. No por nada he obtenido todo 100 los diez últimos exámenes de Stein. ¿Que tal sienta el segundo puesto Ox?

Giró por el pasillo con la cabeza alta al haber demostrado su superioridad, y así fue entregando la hoja por los distintos controles hasta llegar a la celda deseada.

Observó la puerta gris de metal con decisión, y miró que el abrigo largo que llevaba puesto le cubriese todo, no quería que el pervertido de allí adentro viese algo que no debía. Respiró hondo y entró.

Encendió las luces de la celda cegando por unos instantes Jaf que llevaba a oscuras quien sabe cuanto.

-Hola. Hombre rubita. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta tu arma? Me apetecía charlar con él.

Haciendo caso omiso a su palabras se acercó a las cámaras de seguridad de las esquinas y las apagó una por una hasta llegar a la última.

-Esto es necesario. Lo siento- y la apagó -Bien- Se giró hacia él. Comprobó que los arneses que lo sujetaban estuviesen bien cerrados y se incorporó.- Hagamos un trato. Tu me dices todo lo que necesito saber para encontrar, reducir y aniquilar a Claude Kaa y yo empezaré a quitarme capas de ropa. ¿Te parece?

-Por favor... ¿Crees que una plana puede interesarme?

Maka, que ya se esperaba esa respuesta empezó a desabotonarse el abrigo, lentamente, dejándolo caer enseñando su atuendo.

Jaf la miró de abajo a arriba, calificándola. Unas botas largas de cuero negras con un poco de tacón, unas calzas de encaje hasta la mitad de los muslos con un liguero que se perdía bajo la micro falda roja que escondía su ropa interior y una camiseta semi-transparente blanca de tirantes gruesos, que dejaba ver el corset negro que llevaba debajo. Se soltó las coletas dejando el pelo suelto con una sensualidad que, de haberla visto, nadie se habría imaginado posible.

-El pecho no es lo único que importa en una mujer. Dime- Hizo un puchero- ¿A caso no quieres ver de que color es mi ropa interior? Y pensar que llevo toda la tarde esperando para venir y enseñártela.

Jaf se enderezó con una sonrisa hacia delante. -Acepto el trato rubita. Espero que merezca la pena.- Maka también sonrió.

El juego había comenzado.

* * *

 _ **I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage.**_

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **All eyes on my, in the center of the ring, just like a circus**_

 _ **When i crack that whip, everybody gonna trip, Just like a circus**_

 __Britney Spear- Circus__

* * *

Hola gentecilla ¿Cómo va vuestro puente de mayo? El mío bien gracias por preguntar - _No nos interesaba Kate -.- -_ Pues lo digo y punto, para algo es mi fic y mis notas de autor _¬.¬_

Alexiel Izumi, ChoMi-ChoMi... Aquí estará vuestro Lemmon ¿ _Are you happy now_? n.n tardará un poquito en llegar, pero llegará.. traaaanquilidad.

Ya he puesto arriba que Soul Eatr no me pertenece (Kami-sama me oiga! T.T ), obvio la canción tampoco (no soy muy fan de Britney Spears, pero se ha dado la causalidad de que me cuadraba la letra para el fic así que...).

Lo del summary: los ríos de sangre y corazones estropeados es por los derrames nasales y paros cardíacos, n.n; por si no lo habíais entendido.

No sé cuantos caps tendrá, pero no creo que sea muy largo, sobre todo porque si quiero que el resto me queden así (o mas o menos) de largos... mmmmmm ñe, complicada veo yo la cosa.

Por si os lo preguntáis - _no Kate, nos da igual ¬.¬_ \- (¡VETE POR AHÍ! D:) Jaf no será el principal en el este fic, es solo la introducción, digámoslo de ese modo.

Hablando de Jaf... ¿Sabéis de donde he sacado el nombre de los malos malosos ? ¡Venga me siento generosa y llena de inspiración ( normal a la vuelta estarán los exámenes u.u) ! Quien lo adivine, o se quede más cerca (por que creo que si yo tuviera que adivinarlo no lo lograría n.n" je je je) le regalo... ¡Un caramelito! =D... Ok no XD, no soy tan zorra n.n, pero si puedo escribirle un Drabble, de Soul Eater. ¿Eso esta mejor? - _Que no nos interesa Kate- ¬.¬ (_ urusai aho.)

Dejando de lado las disputas internas con mi conciencia (¡¿Estaré infectada de sangre negra?! O.O OMG! XD), espero que os haya gustado (creo que eso ya lo he dicho antes- memoria pez-) y no os olvidéis de clickear en fav, follow, o de dejar un comentario, que de eso vivo en la red nada más y nada menos (menuda sorpresa como la mayoría de los que aquí, por no decir todos -sarcasmo extremo-)

Bss gentecilla n.n (muack)

 _Disfrutando con: la BSO del New Super Mario Bross_ (no es coña, la tengo de tono de móvil n.n")


	2. Empieza el plan

Dissclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. (joooo U.U) Solo la trama de esta historia (bueeeno algo es algo n.n)

* * *

 _ **So 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me**_

 _ **Because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine.**_

 _ **I said you look so fine, and I really wanna make you mine.**_

* * *

Los alaridos de dolor del Mapache que Stein estaba diseccionando, los sollozos internos de Kim al ver a un "compañero" en esa situación, los ruidos asqueados del resto de la clase, la risa diabólica del loco de su profesor y los ronquidos de Soul y Black Star se escuchaban en un segundo plano en la cabeza de Maka que seguía estancada en los sucesos de la noche anterior.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Hay tres sedes principales en Europa - la cremallera de las botas negras empezaron a bajar hasta que las quitó por completo- En Viena, Barcelona y Berlín.- Un pequeño click y los ligueros cayeron- Hay otros tres en Estados Unidos- A medida que hablaba, Maka se fue quitando las calzas mientras Jaf la recorría con una mirada un tanto ansiosa, quería saber que se escondía debajo de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta._

 _-¿Dónde se encuentran la bases estadounidenses?_

 _-En Alabama, Carolina del norte y Hawaii.-_ _La camiseta desapareció dejando completamente a la vista el corset de cuero negro. Maka se llevó las manos a la parte de tras para agarrar las cintas que lo ataban, esperando a que continuase hablando para empezar a desatarlo.- Hacen cambios cada seis horas; dos guardias en cada puerta y un kishin de bajo nivel. No os será muy complicado acabar con ellos, sobretodo a la loca esa del martillo enamorada._

 _Sonrió de manera complaciente, y se acercó a el moviendo las caderas de manera sinuosa; se agachó a su altura, inclinándose de forma que se pudiera ver un poco del escote, y le acarició el pelo con las uñas enviado pequeños escalofríos al cuerpo del hombre._

 _-No pienses en Marie-sensei cuando me estoy desnudando para ti. Ahora solo estamos tu y yo cariño.- Los escalofríos se convirtieron en olas de deseo cuando el susurro de su voz, sensual y provocativa, llenó sus oídos. La chica se alejó de nuevo unos pasos._

 _-Claude rota cada mes de sede; pares en Europa, impares en América; pero si empezáis a atacar las bases y el no está podría refugiarse; no se donde tendrá la base de emergencia, solo se que tiene contactos en Jamaica, pero no tengo una localización exacta._

 _-¿Estas seguro?- se acercó de nuevo y acariciándose las piernas se agachó,lentamente, abriendo las piernas quedándose en cuclillas frente a el, mirándolo directamente a esos ojos llenos de deseo_

 _-El refugio está en las Islas Sándwich.- Supiró dejando liberar un poco de la tensión que acumulaba su cuerpo cuando, en la misma posición, Maka empezó a tirar de las cintas aflojándolo para luego caer, dejando a la vista un perfecto sujetador verde con encajes negros que sostenían lo que parecía un pecho de tamaño medio alto. De plana no tenía nada._

 _Jaf no quería admitirlo, pero ver como poco a poco la ropa se deslizaba por su cuerpo dejando la piel lentamente al descubierto era sumamente excitante; más por el hecho de que el cuerpo de esa chica era realmente distinto al de otras mujeres; nada de moreno por rayos V, solo una piel blanca y, aparentemente suave, de porcelana; nada de pelo un tanto maltratado por el exceso de plancha y secador, sino una cascada ceniza brillante y sedosa; y no una figura excesivamente llamativa, sino una hábilmente escondida para sorprender con sus delicadas y deseables curvas._

 _Solo queda que la falda se reuniese con el resto de sus compañeras que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. ¿Que escondería esa tela? ¿Serían del mismo color? ¿De la misma forma?_

 _-Las rotaciones las realiza de este modo: en los pares empieza por Barcelona, luego Viena, y después Berlín. En los impares, primero en Alabama, luego Carolina del norte y después Hawaii._

 _-Muy bien- desabotonó con, lo que a Jaf le pareció, una lentitud tortuosa el botón de la falda, dejando que el efecto de la gravedad hiciese su trabajo y mostrase un tanga que, si no fuera por la gran cantidad de encaje negro, se transparentarían dejando ver al completo la intimidad de la chica.-¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil?_

 _-Debo admitir que deberías haber entrado tu primero, los del Shibushen se habría ahorrado un montón de tiempo.-Miró con decepción como la chica volvía a ponerse la ropa- Creo que deberíamos hacer tratos más a menudo rubita._

 _-No creas que hago esto por placer; necesitábamos obtener la información es todo._

 _-Si ya. Pero en el fondo tu también lo has disfrutado._

 _-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Maka no aparataba la mirada de la ropa; se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa._

 _-Si no recuerdo mal, el día en el que me trajeron aquí escuché a tu compañero y a su amigo, el del pelo azul que no paraba de soltar gritos, meterse contigo y llamarte tabla de planchar, y decirte que eras más plana que la balda de una estantería, que no tenías curvas, que parecías un palo de escoba, que hasta una tal Crona tenía más curas que tú... Todos se meten con tu físico y saber que yo he disfrutado de tu cuerpo te agrada, te ha gustado que alguien lo haya apreciado.-Silencio- Me extraña que con la figura de modelo de pasarela que tienes nadie se haya dado cuenta.- Miró de reojo la camiseta blanca que traía puesta encima del corset. Entonces comprendió- ¿No usas ropa de tu talla verdad? Por eso nadie puede verla, porque la ropa te queda grande y no se ajusta a tu cuerpo._

 _-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?_

 _-Dime Maka...- En el momento en el que Jaf pronunció las primeras palabras Maka sabía que si seguía escuchando empezaría a quemarse con fuego- ¿No te gustaría cerrarles la boca a todos?_

 _Pero es fuego era sencillamente de lo más tentador._

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora la trajo de vuelta a la clase de Stein, quien estaba cubierto completamente de sangre mientras unos alumnos, la mayor parte de las dos primeras filas, vomitaban ante tal carnicería ,o eso suponía que había sido porque no había prestado la más mínima atención a la clase.

-Oe Maka ¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues... porque has estado toda la clase con la mirada perdida en la pizarra y todos los apuntes que has tomado (ya que eres más que capaz de tomar apuntes estando distraída... ¬.¬) son un auténtico vómito literario con un deje de pintura moderna sin sentido.-Efectivamente cuando bajó la miara hacia la mesa se encontró con un montón de palabras sin sentido desperdigadas sin ningún tipo de orden por las hojas.- Esa hoja está peor que todo mi cuaderno...

-Soul... tu nunca has tomado apuntes ¡Ni siquiera traes un solo cuaderno a ninguna de las clases!

-Por eso está peor que mi cuaderno, porque yo ni siquiera he empezado el mío en todo lo que llevamos de curso.

-...¿Y se supone que me tengo que reír?...¿En serio?

-¿Te he puesto una navaja en el cuello? No así que nadie te obliga a nada. Pero...-Su brazo se transformó en la hoja de guadaña y rodeó, sin tocar, el cuello de Maka- ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

-Que pesado- suspiró con cansancio- Ya te lo he dicho, fui a ver a Jaf para conseguir la información.

-Me han dicho que desconectaste las cámaras.

-Si, lo hice, para tener más intimidad con él. ¿Te gustaría que te interrogaran con siete cámaras grabándote? Porque yo me sentiría nerviosa al ser observada. A demás así me ganaba su confianza.

-¿Y porqué no me dejaste ir contigo?

-Soul me estás sacando de quicio. No te llevé porque te habrías puesto hecho un puto energúmeno sobreprotector peor que mi padre y no habría podido convencerlo de que me dijese donde narices estaban las malditas bases. ¿Te ha quedado claro ya? ¿O quieres que te lo repita de nuevo?

-Lo que quiero que me digas es qué le dijiste para que hablase, Maka, nadie logró hacerle entrar en razón.

Odiaba mentir, y no lo había hecho hasta ahora, había respondido a todas y cada una de sus preguntas desde por la mañana, mientras desayunaba, mientras se lavaban los dientes, mientras iban al Shibushen y en ninguna ocasión le había mentido... Así que, aunque estaba harta y lo más fácil sería mentirle y cerrar el tema , prefirió evadirlo.

Con cuidado para no cortarse apoyó los dedos en la hoja de la guadaña y la recorrió de punta a punta dejado que las yemas, y parte de las uñas, acariciasen la superficie provocando un pequeño escalofrió en el chico que no pasó desapercibido para su técnico. A la tercera caricia la hoja volvió a su forma original. Libre ya de morir degollada se levantó y caminó hasta la salida del aula con rapidez para meterse en los baños.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se mojó la cara tratando de despejarse. ¿por qué narices había hecho eso? Podría haberle metido un Maka-Chop, o mirarle amenazadóramente, o amenazarle con que le diría a su padre, ¡O incluso con dejarle solo con Blair durante una semana entera!

 _"¿No te gustaría cerrarles la boca a todos?"_ **¿Cerrarles la boca?...** _Si, ¿no te gustaría tener a todos los chicos a tus pies y demostrarles el cuerpo que tienes? Ese del que tanto se burlan._ No era el recuerdo de las palabras de Jaf el que hablaba, sino su conciencia... _Admite que te gustó ver como Jaf se rendía ante ti, y también te ha gustado ver como tu tacto ha producido escalofríos en Soul. No niegues lo evidente, te gusta tener el control, y el cuerpo es el arma más poderosa de una mujer; ¿No te gustaría tener ese poder?..._ Debía admitir que si se sentía poderosa, había conseguido, como bien le había dicho Soul, lo que ningún técnico ni arma de Shibushen había podido lograr... _Exacto, mira lo que tú, un chiquilla de dieciséis años, has conseguido en un hombre, ¿Te imaginas lo que conseguirás en una panda de adolescentes hormonados? Seguirán tus feromonas como las polillas a la luz..._ Maka seguía poco convencida, así que la conciencia, que más bien parecía la prima hermana del diablillo de Soul, atacó la fibra sensible de su dueña... _¿Y te imaginas lo que provocaras en Soul? El te verá a todas horas, desde que se levante hasta que se acueste contemplará tu cuerpo, ¿No te gustaría ser tú la que le provocase los derrames nasales y no Blair ¿No te gustaría que se quedase contigo, a tu lado, teniendo en cuenta que él dijo que a quien le podía gustar una plana? Dime Maka, ¿Te gusta la idea?_

-Me gusta mucho la idea

* * *

Maka miró con un deje de miedo como la mayor de las Thompson rebuscaba constantemente entre los miles de armarios(todos colocados, obviamente, de manera simétrica). Después de la "conversación" que había mantenido con su conciencia había decidido poner el plan en marcha (plan que ella misma había bautizado como _"La transformación"_ ). Aprovechando que habían quedado para pasar una tarde de chicas, Maka optó por empezar la transformación a pequeños pasos, y si de algo sabía Elizabeth Thompsosn, aparte de sobre ropa (aunque Maka nunca la dejaría ayudarla a renovar su armario), era sobre maquillaje; y no era nada extraño que la gemela mayor las obligase a dejarse maquillar por ella, solo que esta vez, en vez de negarse y amenazarla, Maka se dejó hacer, y por ello la pistola demoníaca estaba a rebosar de emoción y buscaba por todos sus estuches de maquillaje la combinación perfecta para ella.

Tras lo que a Maka le parecieron horas, Liz estuvo pesándola brochas con sombra de ojos y rayas por el borde; estuvo en más de una vez por desistir y echar el freno al plan, era muy impaciente que le iba a hacer, pero toda la espera mereció la pena solo por ver el trabajo ya acabado. Debía de felicitar a su amiga. Le había aplicado dos sombras y las había difuminado muy despacio para que parte se mezclase y la otra quedase intacta de modo que se apreciase el color original de las sombras y había puesto un poco de lápiz negro de ojos en la parte superior (se había negado a meterse un lápiz en la cara de dentro). Los olores eran térreos, dorado y marrón que hacían resaltar, sobretodo, el color de su pelo y hacía que sus ojos pareciesen más grandes y brillantes de lo que ya eran.

-Estas guapísima Maka

Tsubaki la sonrió mientras se preparaba para ser la siguiente en la Maquina de la tortura (cómo la había denominado). Entonces un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente, y no pensó, ni por un momento,en el circo en el que se metería al pronunciar esa palabras.

-Oye Liz ¿Me podrías enseñar a maquillarme?

Nada más que decir salvo que el grito de emoción e incredulidad de Liz y Tsubaki (respectivamente) se escuchó por toda Death City.

* * *

Dejó que el agua ardiendo de la ducha relajase sus músculos al mezclarse con el olor del champú de Soul. Cierto que ella tenía el suyo propio, pero le gustaba sentir el olor de su arma (y solo Kami-sama sabía lo pervertida que se sentía cada vez que pensaba sobre ello).

Aún con la toalla del pelo puesta, se tiró en la cama mientras estiraba los brazos desentumeciéndolos por el cambio drástico del calor extremo del baño y el aire frío del apartamento. Aunque estaban todavía en primavera y por la noche el frío asolaba Deaht City, Maka empezaba a dormir con sus pijamas cortos, que consistían en un short de uno de sus pijamas de verano (que m´s parecía una braga) y una de las tantas camisetas desgatadas que la había robado a su arma; la historia comenzó con una primavera unos años atrás cuando se estropeó la lavadora y Soul la prestó una camiseta vieja para dormir, esa noche se la había pasado oliendo la camiseta (otra vez se sentía como una puta pervertida) y desde ese momento, con la excusa de la primavera-verano, Maka le quitó varias camisetas viejas y aunque ya habían perdido el olor, se había convertido en una costumbre usarlas para dormir.

Sentía que su cabeza esta a punto de estalla, los millones tipos de brochas, pinturas rimels, sombras de ojos, pintalabios, brillos, bases y técnicas de maquillaje empezaban a marearla, a demás Soul no la había dicho absolutamente nada al verla, solo le había preguntado si se había maquillado, y punto, pero un par de chicos que no conocía de nada si se la quedaron mirando. **Por algo se empieza.**

Y así se quedó dormida.

* * *

Despertó de golpe en medio de una pesadilla donde un set completo de maquillaje la perseguía y trataba de maquillarla como una choni de barrio, y tras eso la llevaba a un circo donde la gente la usaba como atril de pintura.

Con demasiado miedo en el cuerpo y actuando por inercia se levantó de la cama, húmeda por la toalla que seguía sobre la cama, y sin pensarlo un segundo entró en la habitación de a lado.

-Soul.

Había sido un susurro tan bajo que dudaba incluso de haber emitido ningún sonido, pero de un momento a otro el arma apartó las sabanas con las que estaba cubierto y se hizo a un lado dejándola un hueco que no tardó en ocupar.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en despertar y venir aquí. Por cierto ¿Cuándo dejaras de robarme camisetas?

-¿Sabías que estaba teniendo una pesadilla? Y la respuesta es nunca. Son muy cómodas

-Si, me han despertado tus gritos hacia no se que brochas y barras.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido despertarme?

-Era más fácil que despertases por tu propio pie y vinieses aquí asustada.

-Imbécil

Hizo un amago por levantarse pero las manos del arma tiraron de sus hombros hacia atrás tumbándola de nuevo mientras la pegaban a su pecho abrazándola por la espalda a la vez que pasaba una de su piernas por encima de su cadera, evitando así que volviese a levantarse.

-Maka...¿Has vuelto a usar mi champú?

-Si ¿A-algún problema con ello? Lo he cogido por sin darme cuenta. ¿Te molesta a caso?

-En absoluto, es agradable saber que estas marcada por mi olor.

Su voz sonó, a oídos de Maka, terriblemente sensual. Tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón (que a estas alturas, Soul ya habría oído), intentó responderle sonando lo más cabreada posible aún cuando su cuerpo ardía, y no de furia precisamente.

-Suena como si fuese un animal. Es ofensivo sabes.

-Maka, si fuésemos animales todo esto sería más sencillo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Soul tardó unos instantes en responder, instantes que la ponían cada vez más y más nerviosa al sentir como su arma había hundido la nariz en su pelo y aspiraba con fuerza.

-Da igual, era una estupidez. Buenas noches.

La chica se encogió de hombros y recolocó la espalda en el pecho de Soul dispuesta a dormirse de una vez y parar de darle vueltas a las anteriores palabras de su arma.

-Buenas noches Soul.

* * *

 ** _Oh 4, 5, 6 c´mon and get you kicks_**

 ** _now you don't need the money_**

 ** _when you look like that, do ya, honey._**

 _Are you gonna be my girl- Jet_

* * *

Hola peolple n.n ¿cómo estamos? ¿Yo? Pues mal, u.u mañana tengo otro examen de Historia, esta vez sobre le Franquismo yuuupiii ¬.¬ Es más debería estar estudiando ahora, pero el viernes tuve un arranque de inspiración y solo me quedaba revisar la ortografía y un parrafito de nada, así que mi conciencia no estaba tranquila -.-

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? n.n Sinceramente mi parte favorita es cuando se va al cuarto de Soul (aaaaay mis pervertidos n.n) Me gustaría sobretodo que me dijeseis que tal me ha salido la parte del Flashback, porque no estoy muy convencida con el resultado.

 **Espacio publicitario:**

Seguramente la mayoría ya conoceréis El reto, donde varios participantes (20) han publicado sus fanfics y el qué más reviews haya obtenido en su semana gana, Están ya por el penúltimo capítulo (¿un poco tarde llego yo ha hacer publicidad no?) Así que ya sabéis, queda MUY poco, y el resultado es decisivo o.o comentad en los dos últimos fics, (para el que no haya votado en los anteriores me refiero)

 **Agradecimientos:**

ChoMi-ChoMi: Si bueno, dije que tenía varias ideas y en alguno habría lemmon, ¿no lo prometí acaso? n.n Me alegro de que este primer capítulo ya te haya gustado, espero que le resto también. Por cierto respecto a lo del malos malosos.. tranquila hay tiempo de sobra no lo diré hasta el final del fic, por si alguien más se apunta a tratar de resolverlo. n.n Un beso muuy grande.

Noa-chan Sakamaki: Bueno solo te diré que sobre lo de gracioso lo intento, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir comedia, es la primera que escribo n.n, por lo general mis fics suelen ser dramas. Se las tragaran, vamos que si se las tragaran. Haré un pequeño Spoiler, en el siguiente cap aparece Blair muahahahaha.

Lectores anónimos: Gracias por pasaros y leer me gusta ver que las estadisticas de visitas crecen paulatinamente n.n

Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy, aunque he de daros una mala noticia, eta semana tendré varios parciales y la última semana sera la de evaluación así que, a lo mejor no me da tiempo a subir el tercero, per lo iré escribiendo en ratos libres.

Muchos kises a todos (muuuuack)


	3. Ayuda

Dissclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo; solo me pertenece la trama de este fic.

* * *

 _ **I'm gonna make it to the top**_

 _ **well let me show you**_

 _ **And if I've got to toughen up**_

 _ **then that is what I'll do**_

* * *

El insistente zumbido de lo que supuso (y no se equivocaba) era la alarma de su móvil la fue despertando lentamente del profundo sueño en el que estaba plácidamente sumida. Soltó una de sus manos de la de Soul y se estiró todo lo que pudo, sin modificar el agarre de su arma, ya que si no este la abrazaría con más fuerza (y no es que la idea no resultase tentadora), la apagó y volvió a dejar le móvil en la mesilla al lado del despertador.

De verdad que quería levantarse, no podía permitir que su récord de asistencia se rompiese, pero es que... se estaba taaaaaan bien entre los brazos de Soul, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era tan envolvente y confortante, y por no hablar de la acompasada respiración que chocaba en su cuello como un potente somnífero. Así que, sin ser consciente del todo se volvió a quedar dormida.

Y así habría seguido si el despertador no hubiese sonado; en vista de que parecía no querer soltarla, y por ende no iba a apagar su puto despertador, Maka se tomo la molestia de pegarle una patada mandándolo al suelo donde acababa cada mañana.

-Soul... Son las siete...

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Que tendría que haberme ido hace media hora... Suéltame.

-Dame otra media hora para pensarlo.

Vale, era miércoles, pero si fuese cualquier otro día gustosamente le dejaría pensarlo todo el tiempo que quisiese, de todas formas tampoco es como si el chico hiciese gran cosa el fin de semana, por lo general solía dormir hasta el medio día, siempre que Blair no le despertase a los cinco minutos después de que ella se levantara... un momento...¡Blair!

-Soul enserio, dentro de cinco minutos va a venir Blair. ¿Sabes la que se armará si nos ve?

-...Blair...-Maka cerró las manos en puños- Esa si es una manera de despertar en condiciones, no como contigo que te dedicas a romperme las costillas con el codo.

-Si te molestase no me dejarías dormir contigo de nuevo pedazo de gilipollas. - en otra ocasión le hubiese golpeado con fuerza, con más de la habitual cuando se ponía como un niño mimado que no quería soltar su juguete nuevo (es decir ella); pero esta vez, las hormonas corriendo por su sistema circulatorio y su conciencia taladrándola forzaron a la bombillta de las ideas a iluminarse. Una sonrisa, que si hubiese estado en el rostro de cualquiera habría tachado de pervertida, se formó en su rostro- Tal vez si que me pase a la hora de despertarte, así que deja que te compense ¿vale?

Soul abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como su compañera se movía, con algo de esfuerzo, quedando sobre él. Error. La imagen que se le presentaba era mortal. Maka esta encima suya, más bien encima de su entrepierna, Con el pelo algo revuelto, una sonrisa juguetona que nunca creyó posible ver en su amiga, un brillo de perversidad en la mirada y con uno de las mangas de la camiseta caída dejando su hombro al descubierto. **"mierda mierda mierda mierda"** eran las únicas palabras que podía procesar, es que... ¡Por kami-sama! Se veía jodídamente sensual, y hay que sumarle el hecho de que era plenamente consciente de que debajo de las finas capas de tela que la cubrían no había nada de ropa interior. Antes de analizar por completo lo que estaba sucediendo sintió como algo húmedo recorría un camino desde la parte derecha de su clavícula hasta la parte izquierda de su mandíbula dejando un rastro de saliva. Estaba estático, en estado de shock, tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando y por qué, estaba tan perdido que había dejado de sentir el resto de su cuerpo solo para centrarse en la zona donde Maka había pasado la lengua, que esos momentos ardía. Lo poco que sintió Soul fue como la chica se liberaba de sus brazos mientras decía algo parecido a un "ves como no era tan difícil"

Para cuando la gata bruja quiso entrar a la habitación se encontró a su fuente de diversión con los ojos saliendo de sus órbitas mirando a un punto fijo en el infinito y sangrando de una manera muy preocupante.

Soul no estaba seguro de si eso se podía denominar una mañana cool; había despertado: con Maka a su lado, junto con un acto de perversión y con Blair mirándole con curiosidad y un tanto asustada preguntándole qué había pasado... ¿Cool? Tal vez, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que había sido una mañana de lo más extraña

* * *

Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Nada más llegar al Shibusen una horda de fangirls primerizas le había acorralado por la zona de taquillas y había tenido que correr como un poseso para encerrase en el baño; por culpa de las locas había llegado tarde a clase de Stein que, para colmo, había decidido hacer un examen sorpresa sobre 100 que obviamente no aprobaría y con ella se llevaría un Maka-chop por ser un vago mientras que Maka le soltaría el sermón de que sus notas también afectaban a las de ella y que bla bla bla bla...

Solo el 30% de su predicción había sido cierta; el suspenso. Nada de maka-chop, nada de sermón, ni una mala mirada...¡Ni siquiera le había mirado! Esto solo le hizo recordar el extraño comportamiento de su técnico en las últimas horas:

1-Se había ido a hacer un interrogatorio sin él

2- Se había maquillado... ¡Maka se había maquillado!

3-Le había provocado un derrame nasal a primera hora de la mañana

4- Se había vuelto a maquillar

5-No había competido con Ox antes de empezar el examen

6-Nada de actos violentos hacia su persona

Estaba más que claro que algo andaba mal con ella, pero... ¿El qué? Ni zorra.

-Eater, Albarn- El profesor Sid había entrado por puerta interrumpiendo la clase de Azusa - Sihigami-sama os llama a la Death room.-(te adoramos Sid y te bendecimos; porque por tu santa tumba nos salvaste a ambos de Azusa*)

* * *

-Otra misión... Me parece bien ¿Dónde será esta vez?

-No te preocupes Maka-chan, os dejaremos toda la información al salir de clases, por el momento necesitamos que os encarguéis de un inicio de kishin en los alrededores. Ha sido detectada una fuerte actividad de asesinatos a las afueras de la ciudad, en el desierto, cera de la estación de tren hacia California.

-De acuerdo Shinigami-sama. Nos encargaremos de él. Vamos Soul

-Maka-chan espera un momento. Esto es para ti- de nadie-sabe-donde apareció un pequeño sobre blanco con dos únicas palabras escritas en él con perfecta caligrafía. _"Para Maka"_ Cogió el sobre y lo examinó antes de abrirlo- Es de Jaf- Maka se detuvo a medio camino de rasgar la parte de arriba ¿Qué narices quería ese ahora?- Dijo algo de querer devolverte el favor.

Totalmente intrigada, y algo asustada si nos ponemos puntillosos, terminó de abrirlo. Tan solo se encontró dos papeles bien doblados en el interior. Cogió un de ellos y lo desdobló.

 _"Querida Maka:_

 _Esto no es más que una sincera muestra de agradecimiento por tu manera tan sutil de hacerme hablar. Shibusen tiene suerte de tenerte. Creo que recuerdes el final de nuestra conversación, te hice una pregunta y no la contestaste, así que lo tomaré como un sí. Aquí tienes un pequeño regalo para cumplirlo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Úsalo bien._

 _Esperaré noticias._

 _Att: Jaf Arsmith"_

Mientras lo leía, completamente descolocada, su arma le había arrebatado el sobre.

-¡Dos mil Euros!

* * *

Miró indecisa el sobre e intercaló la mirada pasándola del cheque a su armario. Ciertamente necesitaba renovar el armario, y más si quería cambiar. Pero... ¡¿Qué iba a hacer con dos mil euros?!

Estaba completamente perdida, tan solo había alcanzado a maquillarse y quitarse a Soul de encima. NO sabía como actuar, que hacer, nada...

-Maka-chan ¿Qué te ocurre?

La voz de Blair la hizo sobresaltarse; estaba tumbada en la cama con su forma de gata ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

-No es nada Blair, en serio...-Maka la observó detenidamente, ¿cómo una gata tan adorable podía mover masa de hombres con solo chasquear los dedos?- Oye Blair... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la aludida estiró las orejas dando a entender que estaba receptiva- ¿Cómo consigues a tantos hombres?

-Ummm Maka-chan ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Quieres que los hombre se fijen en ti?

-E-espera yo no he dicho que...

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Déjame ayudarte. Ven siéntate aquí.

" **¿E** **sto es lo que quería no?"** Suspiró con cansancio y se dejó guiar por ella.

-No importa como seas, ni tu forma de vestir ni tu personalidad, si eres o no guapa... Lo primero en lo que se fijará un chico es en tu físico.

Antes de que pudiese replicar Blair hizo algo que no se esperaría nunca. Las zarpas de la gata se pasearon por cada rincón de su pecho, manoseándolos con cuidado, "inspeccionando el terreno"

-¡Bl-Blair! ¡No hagas eso!

-Pensé que sería menos violento que pedirte que te quitases la camiseta.

-¡Púes claro que es más violento!

-Perdón Maka-chan. Retomando la conversación; en tu caso el pecho es un problema, no porque seas plana, (no me malinterpretes), tan solo que te rodeas de mujeres con una copa* bastante alta, y la tuya digamos que es bastante promedio, no es inexistente pero tampoco es excesivo; aunque tu tienes un muy buen punto, toda la parte de abajo.

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes unas piernas largas y delgadas, una cadera muy fina y una cintura estrecha, curvas notorias y muy suaves, ¡Por no hablar del culo tan perfecto que tienes!-Haciendo caso omiso a los balbuceos de la rubia ante su último comentario continuó- Solo necesitamos resaltarlas, hacer que se vean; eso atraerá la atención de género masculino. La segunda cosa en la que se fija un hombre es en la ropa; esto va relacionado con el primer punto, pero en ocasiones puedes ser un palo de escoba, ir prácticamente desnuda por la calle y tener un séquito de hombres. He visto tu armario y no hay nada de material.

-¡Oye!

-No Maka; solo tienes un vestido y ropa de deporte, sin contar con el uniforme de diario. ¡Es un desastre! Tienes que tener ropa para todas las ocasiones, para hacer deporte, para estar en casa, para salir de fiesta, elegante, cómoda, y del día a día; y todas y cada una de las prendas deben ser DE TU TALLA, y a ser posible provocativas, debes enseñar la suficiente piel como para que un hombre se fije y no parezcas una vulgar prostituta.

-¡Pero yo no tengo la más mínima idea de ropa! ¡Y me niego a volver a pedir ayuda a Liz! No quiero pasar otra experiencia similar a la del maquillaje.

Sin poder evitarlo se estremeció de miedo. Liz tenía una pasión arrolladora cuando se trataba de aspecto, ya tuviese que ver con ropa, maquillaje, chicos... No importaba, Liz la sometería a un interrogatorio para averiguar el motivo de su repentino cambio (aunque estaba claro que se vería sometida a este quisiera o no), seguramente sacaría alguna relación con Soul que no tendría nada que ver con el tema y, lo pero de todo, tendría que soportar a su amiga en un centro comercial; no es que no hubiese ido antes e compras con las chicas, pero el problema recaía en que, en esa situación, ella sería el centro del circo, y se negaba rotundamente a eso.

-No te preocupes por eso Maka-chan, Blair te ayudará con la mayor discreción del mundo. Pero antes de empezar necesito que me respondas a algo... ¿Has recibido alguna charla sobre sexualidad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cl-cla-claro que no! Me niego a intentar hablar de "eso" con mi padre por segunda vez.

-¿Y con alguna amiga?

-Tampoco, ¿qué pensaría de mi?

-¡¿Nadie ta ha dado "la charla"?!

-No, antes de llegara la edad mi madre se fuñe; y cuando intenté depositar un poco de confianza en mi padre para que me hablase del tema, empezó a llorara y gritar diciendo que yo era su muñequita y que no iba a dejar que nadie me tocase y más estupideces para no variar.

-Mmmm... En ese caso Blair te la dará.

-Pero ya me he informado en lo libros; se todo lo que necesito sabe en serio.

-Pero Maka-chan, no creo que en los libros que has leído venga nada de los que Blair va a contarte.

¿Lo que la iba a contar no venía en los libros? Un fuerte mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella tras escuchar a la gata, y antes de poder protestar, Blair la estaba sacando fuera del departamento cartera en mano lista para ayudar a su dueña. Maka no estaba segura de si haberle pedido ayuda a Blair era peor que habérsela pedido a Liz.

* * *

 ** _I've sold you a million baby_**

 ** _not, just maybe_**

 ** _That's for sure_**

 ** _Given the chance I'll show you_**

 ** _I can sell a zillion more_**

 _I always Knew-Jem_

* * *

Holaaaa ¿cómo va todo people? n.n yo en plena semana de exámenes para la tercera evaluación (exámenes... no nos lo esperábamos nadie viniendo de ti Kate ¬.¬) Si pues esperaos, después de esta tengo una de "descanso" porque a la siguiente vienen los globales, por eso las comillas, porque estaré estudiando. u.u

Respecto al cap... Si, se que es muy corto y no muy entretenido en comparación con los dos anteriores, pero creadme, el siguiente merecerá la pena, va ha ser pura (y cuando digo pura me refiero PURA) perversidad. Esto era tan solo la introducción para nuestra adorada gata-bruja Blair. En un principio pensé en que Liz la ayudara, peor está muy visto, y aunque que Blair haga algo para ayudar a Maka de vez en cuando, por ejemplo vestirla con su ropa,o echarla algún hechizo para que Soul y ella acaben acostándose... Lo que tengo pensado es muuuy fuerte. *¬* jajajajajaja (risa perversa)

Por cierto el asterisco de antes: es un verso que se dice en mis, originalmente es así: "Te adoramos Cristo y te bendecimos; porque por tu santa cruz redimiste al mundo entero" No me considero especialmente creyente, pero voy a un colegio de monjas y es lo que tiene, ir a misa varias veces al mes ¬.¬ así que una se acaba aprendiendo la misa prácticamente entera.

Bueno respecto a las visitas:

Siento no poder contestar a los reviews como se merece, pero se supone que tendría que estar estudiando mates para el lunes y estoy haciendo esto ahora que mis padres se han ido a comprar y no se cuando van a volver... o.o" así que en el próximo contestaré a todos los que me dejasteis en el anterior y a los que dejes en este. Por el momento: _Muchísimas gracias por comentar **Akari Asakura, ChoMi ChoMi, hina230, Alexiel Izumi y Guest.** Un besazo muy fuerte n.n Y también, gracias a los lectores ninja._

Muchos Kisses a todos n.n (muuuack)

 _Disfrutando_ _con: So scandalous- BSO de Soul Eater (personaje: Soul Evans) [otra canción con la que estoy viciada: "Can you handle us; so cool baby scandalous... What I'm Talkin' bout, so cool baby watch it now"]_


	4. Blair en acción I

_**I stand her waiting for**_

 _ **you to bang the gong**_

 _ **To crash the critit saying**_

 _ **"is it right or is it wrong?"**_

* * *

Maka estaba segura de que la suela de sus zapatillas se había fundido sobre el asfalto al verse arrastrada, por todas y cada una de las calles de Death City, en busca de la tienda de lencería (si mal no había oído) que Blair consideraba perfecta haciéndola sentir que, en lugar de ir de compras, estaba jugando a la búsqueda del tesoro.

Desde que habían pasado la primera manzana, Maka estaba, completa y absolutamente segura, de que haberle pedido ayuda a Blair había sido como firmar un pacto con el diablo.

Finalmente, cuando estaba convencida de que podía sentir como las plantas de sus pies tocaban el suelo, entraron a una pequeña tienda.

Estaba prácticamente a rebosar, con un montón de cajas apiladas en estanterías que formaban estrechos pasillos en varias direcciones; la tienda no era tan grande, pero el efecto parecía formar un laberinto. Las paredes, apenas visibles por los muebles, eran de un color rojo cereza decorado con flores negras. La estancia era cálida y tenía un ligero olor a canela y miel.

-¡Blair!- una voz surgió a espaldas de ambas. Una mujer de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos azules las miraba con sorpresa y alegría- No esperaba que vinieses tan pronto a por lencería nueva.

-Hoy no estoy aquí por mi Alice, hemos venido a ayudar a mi dueña.

-¡¿Tú eres la dueña de Blair?! ¡Estaba ansiosa por conocerte desde que me contó el incidente con las braguitas blancas! ¡No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que he imaginado que venías aquí a renovar tu cajón de la ropa interior!

Yyyyyyyy ya salió el **puto tema** de las **putas bragas blancas** que no eran nada atractivas, ¡¿qué mierda tenía todo el mundo en contra de la comodidad y la sencillez?! ¡joder! ¡¿Es que todo el maldito mundo iba a recordarla por eso?!

Apretando los puños, tratando de controlar la ira, la sonrió forzadamente mientras imaginaba una y mil formas de acabar con la pervertida de la dependienta y la doblemente pervertida y entrometida gata bruja; por mucho menos que esto ya le habría incrustado una enciclopedia a su arma en la cabeza.

-Sí. Yo también estoy **encantada** de conocerte.

Su voz era tan seca y su tono tan tirante que no era posible, ni por lo más remoto del universo, que para alguien tan plana a nivel mental como Blair, pasara desapercibido. Estaba harta, más específicamente, hasta los putos ovarios, de que todas y cada una de las personas que conocía (o conocía recientemente) se enterasen de ese suceso en particular; mira que había anécdotas que contar, ninguna buena o poco humillante, pero esa... Simplemente eso era MUY superior a ella.

Blair, que parecía haberse percatado del aura asesina que Maka estaba intentando (muy inútilmente) ocultar, trató de retomar el motivo por el que estaba allí, y con un salto exagerado, que en realidad tenía la intención de ser discreto, se interpuso entre ambas.

-Bueno, pues a eso hemos venido, a que nos ayudes a renovar el tercer cajón de su armario.

-¡Blair!

-¿Por qué te pones así Maka-chan? Si mal no recuerdo es en el tercer cajón de tu armario en el que guardas la ropa interior.

-¡¿Y se puede saber que hacías rebuscando tu en mi armario?!

-No estaba rebuscando en tu armario. Un día en el que te fuiste arrastrada y gritando con las chicas de compras, y me quedé ayudando a Soul-kun con las tareas domesticas, pasé a tu cuarto para quitar el polvo, que era lo que le quedaba por hacer, y me encontré la puerta del armario entre abierta; cuando fui a cerrarla vi una de tus braguitas en el suelo y el tercer cajón mal cerrado, y yo con la vena de la limpieza encendida la guardé.

-...Vale, puede que entonces fuese culpa mía. Pero de todas formas, los dos sabéis muy bien que no me gusta que entréis en mi cuarto.

-Ya sabes que, excepto para dormir o descansar, la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en el baño o en la habitación de Soul. Es a él al que deberías repetírselo, hay veces en las que sales de casa y se encierra en tu cuarto y oigo como mueve cajones y a veces oigo la cama.

-Bueno, lo de Soul no me preocupa; Un maka-chop y listo. Y respecto a lo de los cajones y la cama, seguirá obsesionado con el tema de que tengo un diario escondido y lo estará tratando de buscar. Pero eso no le librará del castigo por entrar en mi cuarto.

-Chicas... sigo aquí

Alice las miraba con gotas de sudor frío resbalando por sus sienes ante la incomodidad de la conversación.

-Si ¡perdona Alice-chan! ¡Vamos a por tu nueva ropa! ¡Qué emoción!

Esta vez, siendo arrastrada por las dos locas hentai, Maka terminó de convencerse; esto no había sido, ni de lejos, una buena idea.

* * *

Ya en los probadores, y enterada de la situación, Alice puso en marcha un plan para incentivarla. Mientras encerraban a Maka en probador, Balir la había puesto al corriente y se había hecho un esquema mental de la chica en cuestión mediante sus objetivos y su manera de actuar.

Maka era la típica cabezota, orgullosa, y un poco friki, chica de instituto; su personalidad de tsundere, su ropa de cerebrito y el uso de vocablos propios como era "Maka-chop" la delataban. Por lo que había oído en anteriores conversaciones con Blair vivía con su arma, un chico que siempre se metía con su físico y que se desangraba nada más ver a la gata bruja semi o completamente desnuda; y su divorciado padre era un mujeriego que se perdía detrás da la primera curva femenina que pasaba por delante de sus narices.

Aunque tuviese la iniciativa de cambiar, no se podría convencer tan rápido de hacer algo si no quería. Balir la había arrastrado a la fuerza, y por eso, la chica pedía a gritos que la sacasen de ahí y las amenazaba, con lo que parecía ser la mayor tortura por la cara de la otra. Alice no estaba muy convencida de si empezar a trabajar o no; tampoco quería presionarla, si ella no quería hacerlo en ese momento no estaba obligada a ello.

-Dios mío Alice. A veces no la entiendo; me pide ayuda y luego pasa de ella cuando se la doy.

-¡En primer lugar nadie te pidió ayuda! ¡Te metiste tú solita! ¡Y segundo! ¡Como no me dejes salir de aquí Soul no será al único al que lance por la ventana por las mañanas! ¡¿te ha quedado claro gata estúpida?!

-No es culpa mía si Soul prefiere despertarse conmigo encima suyo y no contigo.

-¡¿Y quién a dicho que yo quiera estar encima suya retrasada?!

-Si no fuese eso no entiendo porque tienes tantos celos.

-¡No son celos! ¡Es indignación hacia el género masculino por su debilidad! ¡Todo el cerebro lo tienen de cintura para abajo!

Esto se había convertido en una discusión más gorda de lo que se pretendía. Blair solo había empezado para hacerla entrar en razón, aunque Alice no terminaba de entender como mierda iba eso a ayudarla. Pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en la lucha más primitiva de la humanidad, la de gatas en celo, y teníamos la mala suerte de que las participantes en el ring no eran, nin más ni menos, que una gata de verdad y una adolescente con lo que parecía mucho ingenio, mucho rencor y, sobre todo, mucha mala hostia.

-Los hombres no tiene la culpa de ser humanos y verse atraídos por mujeres con curvas, y no niñas en medio del crecimiento como tú.

-Las mujeres también somos humanas y no nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria de un cuerpo bonito a las primeras de cambio. Eso no les exime de ser unos malditos y putos subnormales.

-Yaaa claaarooo, por eso tu no te quedas con la mirada perdida entre los pantalones de Soul.

-A diferencia de algunas gatas salidas, yo no tengo por costumbre mirara las partes bajas del género masculino y calificarlas. Ni si quiera me gusta Soul, ¡Es mi mejor amigo por los dioses de la muerte!

-En ese caso tengo vía libre para seducirlo ¿no es así?

-...Así es... Soul es todo tuyo.

-Eso no era lo que decías cuando me conocisteis.

-En ese momento creí que me estaba traicionando como arma. Las relaciones que Soul pueda tener fuera de la nuestra como técnico y arma me son completamente indiferentes. Soul, como ya he dicho, es todo tuyo.

-En ese caso me iré al apartamento ¡Diviértete con Alice! Chao.

Lo último que se escuchó en la tienda, antes de que un silencio absoluto lo llenara todo, fuero las exclamaciones de felicidad de Blair y un golpe sordo contra el suelo dentro de los probadores.

Con un suspiro, dispuesta a arreglar este desastre que Blair había montado con su circo, tocó la puerta de madera y entró.

Maka estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entra las rodillas acurrucada sobre sí misma. Tocar la llaga que estaba tratado de eliminar no había sido precisamente una idea brillante _"Bravo Blair, un aplauso por tu intelecto"_

-Maka, no la hagas caso, ya deberías conocerla, no te lo tomes en serio.

-Tiene razón.

-¿Cómo?

-Aunque no sea tan plana como todos creen sigo siendo una niña en comparación con el resto de las mujeres. Soy la más pequeña de mi clase, tanto en altura como en constitución. alcanzo a Soul en altura por la gran suela de mis botas.- ladeó la cabeza dejando a la vista sus ojos llenos de decepción. Decepción con sigo misma.- No importa cuanto haga. No conseguiré ser como ellas. Ni por asomo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eres muy guapa, tienes una figura delicada es todo, por mucho que te cueste creerlo a los hombres solo les gustan el tipo de mujer como Blair por un tiempo, luego sientan la cabeza; bueno, no del todo; es cierto que si son unos grandes pervertidos, hacen cosas que son un poco enfermizas, somo animales no podemos evitarlo. Pero no importa como sea la persona, si le gustas a alguien le vas a gustar por todo, no querrá que cambies, ni en forma física ni en carácter.

-Si ya. Por eso todos los chicos con los queme cruzo hablan _del físico de esa tipa universitaria tan buena de la esquina_ , y he crecido rodeada por las mujeres así con las que se iba (y se va) mi padre durante toda mi infancia. Odio a los hombres así.

-¿Por eso te camuflas?- Maka levantó la cabeza sorprendida- ¿tienes miedo de que los hombres empiecen a fijarse en ti de esa manera y por eso escondes tu cuerpo? ¿O es porque al ver a ese tipo de mujeres y tu ser tan pequeña has creado un complejo sobre ti?

-...Pu-Puede que sea las dos cosas

Desvió la vista, avergonzada al verse descubierta; no pudo evitar compararla con su hija... Si, ese sería un buen ejemplo.

-¿Sabes Maka? Me recuerdas mucho a mi hija en este momento; verás todas las mujeres en nuestra familia, por mi parte de la rama tenemos una constitución suave, curvas ligeras, más bien planillas; pero ella ha heredado los genes de la paterna, que son puras vacas lecheras. Estaba asustada cuando empezó a crecer. Los chicos no dejaban de mirarla y eso la incomodaba hasta tal punto de avergonzarse y vendarse el cuerpo para hacerlo menos notorio. Con el tiempo, descubrió que aunque la mirasen no significaba que ella tuviese que hacerles caso, ni que solo la quisiesen por el físico; su novio actual la está animando para hacerse una reducción porque sufre muchos dolores de espalda, si fuese como tu dices que son los hombres, trataría de hacer que rechazara la idea, a él no le importa su físico, ni al chico que se enamore de ti le importará el tuyo.

-...Ya pero...

-Nada de peros Maka. ¿Por qué quieres cambiar? Puedes decírmelo, no diré nada.

-Pues.. aparte de lo que ya he dicho antes... tiene que ver con todo lo que se meten conmigo por el físico y mi carácter. Hace unos dos días recordé el suceso de... las braguitas blancas...

-¡Oh dios mío! Lo siento mucho.

-No importa. El caso es que teníamos que sonsacarle información a un preso del Shibusen y se negaba a hablar, y bueno, yo... hice un streaptes y... le gustó. Las hormonas se me subieron a la cabeza porque realmente podría ser guapa, pero me sigue dado miedo convertirme en algo que mi padre perseguiría.

-No tienes que convertirte en eso si no quieres. Puedes cambiar, hacerles ver que estaban equivocados y no por ello mandar señales a un hombre de que el sentimiento es recíproco como hacen algunas. Blair te ayudará a conquistar al hombre que quieras, y yo te ayudaré a verte bien sin parecer una putilla.

-Vale

-Bien, para empezar a sentirte atractiva tienes que empezar por la ropa interior. Nadie que no quieras la verá, pero tú sabrás que está ahí, sabes como es, y sabes que si quieres que alguien la vea le gustará. Ven deja que te traiga algunas cosas y me dices que tal.

Tras el asentimiento de Maka la dejó dentro del probador y empezó a rebuscar por la tienda en busca del material necesario. No sabía si sus suposiciones eran correctas, tal vez ella era un poco bastante pervertida, pero la anterior historia de las braguitas, el tercer cajón, Soul, el ruido de muebles, la cama y el tiempo en salir... Apuntaba en su cabeza a un chico hormonado enamorado de su compañera. No era la primera vez que oía que tal chico se había colado en los vestuarios femeninos a por ropa interior de alguna chica y, bueno... con ella no iba a hacer precisamente una bandera... bueno una bandera tal vez, pero no del tipo ordinario. Solo rezaba por tener razón y porque Blair no hiciese nada estúpido.

* * *

Maka empezó a probarse los distintos tipos de lencería que entraban por la parte de arriba de la puerta. Al principio estaba un poco reacia con lo que veía, con como se veía, parecía estar más desnuda de lo habitual, y no fue hasta el cuarto conjunto que empezó a verse bien. El pelo le caía por los hombros libres de tirantes mezclándose con el encaje sencillo del sujetador negro, si seguías bajando por su vientre plano acababas topándote con un coulotte del mismo encaje sencillo con unos bordes exteriores que enmarcaban el hueso de la cadera. Se veía guapa, muy guapa;se sentía como cuando Soul la vio entrara la primera ves ne la black room con el vestido negro. Se sentía femenina y eso la gustaba, era una figura delicada que podía hacer que un hombre la mirase con la mirada perdida.

 _No deberías preocuparte por eso, si Soul te ve con eso puesto le va a dar algo, tenlo por seguro. Solo necesitas el comportamiento adecuado para que los hombres se fijen en ti._ **Pero yo no quiero que se fijen en mi de ese modo, solo quiero que vean que no soy plana.** _Y_ _a bueno, pero si haces lo que te digo podrás darle una lección a tu padre, a Soul, a los hombres en general. No se puede juzgar un libro por su portada. Ellos te habían subestimado y ahora rezarán porque les prestes un poco de esa atención que antes no querían._ **En verdad no les estaría mal empleado por burlarse de mi. Que sepan como puede llegar a ser Maka Albarn.**

* * *

 _ **Give me the thing that I love**_

 _ **(I'll turns the lights on)**_

 _ **Put your hands up**_

 _ **make 'em touch touch**_

 _ **make it real loud**_

 _ **put ypour hand up**_

 _ **make 'em touch touch**_

 _Applause-Lady gaga_

* * *

Hola peolple n.n ¿cómo hemos estado? Yo bueeeno, ahí titando por los exámenes, hasta el próximo miércoles no acabo y el 18 mi gradación de 4º n.n estoy mu happy.

Se que según el pronostico no debería haber subido hoy, sino para el 19 por la tarde en adelantes, pero... veréis ¿recordáis que dije que en este cap iba a pasar algo muuuuuuy fuerte? ¿Si verdad? Bueno pues cuando me vino la idea (antes de que llegara a la parte e la que ocurría supuestamente ne el cap) la escribí a todo correr para no olvidarla porque sino luego jode un huevo y el caso es que, solo la mitad de lo que tenía pensado, me ocupó 1,080 palabras... entonces si añadía lo que me faltaba por escribir, más lo que me ocupase todo lo intermedio para llegar, el capítulo iba a quedar más largo de lo esperado; así que decidí dividirlo en dos y tener todo lo hard más extenso en uno solo. He tenido que cambiar la canción de inicio y final y me he inventarme algunas cosillas de por medio, pero de verdad, os juro que el siguiente cap merece la pena tras estos dos de decepción u.u"

 **Bueno, como prometí aquí esta el cajón de respuestas y agradecimientos:**

 _ **Akari Asakura:**_ Si, a Maka se le desborda la sensualidad, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá muahahaha. Por eso mismo elegí a Blair, porque es una puta pervertida XD jajaja Sobre lo del sobre conn el dinero... el tío es traficante, tiene pasta para dar y regalar. Los afrodisíacos ya tienen un ligar en este fic muahahahaha, pero ya llegará. Por cierto, me encanta el nuevo nombre de Jaf... Jester... pfffff jajajajajajaja XD me parto. Ya enserio, Gracias por comentar, no desesperes que este fic este en el horno con mucho aderezo de ilusión y superación.

 _ **ChoMi-ChoMi:**_ habrá más momentos de Soul y Maka de ese tipo. es más será algo importante en el fic n.n (ufff se está volviendo más largo de lo que creía n.n") y sobre los celos... no te preocupes por eso habrá celos everywhere jajaja

 _ **hina230:**_ Me alegra que tu tu perversidad interior estéis satisfechas n.n es una de mis prioridades como autora. Solo digo que la que más celos va ha tener va a ser Maka, extrañamente lo se. Respecto al nombre de los nombres dejaré un anuncio aquí abajo, a ver si tu cerebro vuelve a funcionar XD

 _ **Alexiel Izumi:**_ Bueno, lo prometido es deuda ¿no? Dije que traería un fic con lemmon y aquí estoy n.n tardará un pelin en llegar, pero habrá perversidad, huuuuy si la habrá jejeje trataré de mejorar lo de la descripción de escenas para los siguientes escritos n.n

 _ **Guest:**_ mmmm ¿de verdad? ¿una manera indescriptible de nombrar las cosas? Haces que se be suba los colores jijijijiji bueno pues aquí estoy actualizando, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. n.n

 _ **Hanasaki95:**_ Espero que te aclares las ideas con tantos personajes y tramas de los distintos mangas jajajaja, problemas que tiene ser un lector promiscuo n.n" a mí también me pasa. Bueno pues... ¡Bienvenida al fandom! (aplausos y matasuegras de fondo con vítores de gente que no sé de donde ha salido).

 _ **Yoysmarie:**_ Madre mía creo que me vais a dejar sin sangre en el resto del cuerpo, toda está subiendo a la cara de la vergüenza; me alegra el haber mejorado para que mis escritos sean fáciles de leer, al principio parezco un desastre n.n" Bueno, Blair... contar lo que se dice contar va a ser más bien poco, pero hablará, hablará. (carita de perversidad siniestra jijjjij)

 _ **Noa-chan Sakamaki:**_ Se ve que Maka tiene aveces inseguridades sobre el cambio, pero para eso ya esta la puta de su conciencia (bueno... como conciencia deja mucho que desear la verdad XD) pero si, aunque más que cerrarlas va a abrirlas jajajajaja XD

 ** _ArchiEvansAlbarn:_** Cool, una gran palabra ¿no crees? jajajaja calificar mi fic como Soul lo haría dice mucho n.n jajaja bueno aquí tenemos actualización, no creo tardar mucho en la siguiente, haber contando que estoy de exámenes todavía.

 _ **Bell Star:**_ No es molestia hacer publicidad de otros fics n.n solo son un par de palabras más jajajajaja, en serio no es molestia, el concurso es bueno, con calidad (approved OK- pulgar fuera-) Lo del champú si estuvo bien, fue un pelin rarito, pero bueno, la perversión es rara no podemos hacer nada (deja que te envuelva la locura O.o) Tengo dificultad a la hora de crear suspense en mis fics con género drama (es decir casi todos XD) así que ver que consigo dejar a la gente con ganas de más es un paso hacia delante n.n (feeling like the best bitch) Oh Black Star! Qué su grandeza de dios supremo me de fuerza en mis globales XD, si se me aparece en medio de un examen fundo su religión XD jajajaja Ok no... O tal vez si nyahahahahaha XD (qué mal estoy por Kami-sama!)

 _En resumen., gracias a todos por leer y comentar ... Tranquilos amigos de las sombras no me he olvidado de vosotros, gracias por hacer que los gráficos suba me hace muy happy n.n_

Bien retomando el tema del capítulo1 ¿recordáis que dije que regalaría un fic a quien adivinara (o se quedase más cerca) de donde he sacado el nombre de los malos malosos? Bueno pues sigue en pie, como todos hemos tenido, exámenes y trabajos que nos han dejado el cerebro en huelga dejaré una pequeña pista n.n cada nombre es decir Jaf Arsmith y Claude Kaa están compuestos, cada uno, por dos nombres diferentes. No me refiero a nombre y apellido, eso es obvio, sino a que hay dos nombres distintos encada personaje.

En otra ocasión no hubiese insistido, si no os interesa pues no presiono, al que le interesa le interesa y al que no pues no; pero es que ya tengo el fic escrito y me de penita subirlo sin dedicatoria u.u a´si que intentaré que haya participación, si no funciona pues lo subiré sin más.

Bueno, sin más dilación me despido people. Muchos kisses a todos (muuuuuack)

 _Disfrutando con: Every time we touch (nightcore)- Cascada_


	5. Blair en acción II

Dissclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo (¡¿por qué?!¬.¬, ¡¿qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?! No se Kate, ¿Dibuja e imagina mejor que tú?); solo me pertenece la trama de este fic (algo es algo -.-)

* * *

 _ **Burning poles in the back of my head**_

 _ **Hangin' on to every word taht I said**_

 _ **Got your heart in the palm of my hand**_

* * *

Tras una hora entera metida en el probador quitando y poniéndose ropa interior (a cual más rara, atrevida y distinta) logró salir, medio arrastras y sujeta por Alice de la pierna. ¿Quién necesitaba hacer ejercicio? Tan solo bastaba tratar con una mujer que tenía la personalidad de una niña de tres años... Y Black Star se quejaba de Angela, ¡Por lo menos Angela era ligera! Nadie lograría imaginarse lo que había luchado para salir del probador; bueno eso tras haber conseguido que Alice dejara de manosear su pecho; echarla había sido una odisea, vestirse otra y salir... Eso había sido el viaje al centro de la tierra. Se le había tirado, literalmente, encima y había tenido que cargar con su peso en la espalda durante la primera sección del pasillo, luego el peso se fue distribuyendo a medida que se escurría por su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente había llegado a la salida, como bien había recalcado al principio, con Alice enganchada a su pierna como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Alice... por favor...- se talló el puente de la nariz con evidente agotamiento, ¿Cuántas veces la había suplicado/gritado/amenazado/ en su recorrido?- Tengo que irme a mi casa.

-¡Pero aún es pronto! Solo son las siete y media de la tarde, y yo no cierro hasta las once así que Maaaaakaaaa-chaaaan quédate.-La chica la miró asustada, parecía a punto de llorar, era como ver una replica de Patty y Black Star cuando no conseguían algo y suplicaban a su hermana y a su arma.. claro que después venía la parte asesina y eso si que daba mal yuyu- Déjame seguir contemplando tu hermoso cuerpo con solo un sujetador sin tirantes, blanco y únicamente de encaje, a juego con un tanga.

*Ver como Patty y Black gritaban como posesos y se metían en una pelea.

*Que Patty hablara con su lenguaje callejero al tiempo que sostenía a Liz en forma de arma

*Ver como una mujer de ¿treinta años? fantaseaba contigo en ropa interior a punto de tener un derrame nasal

Barajando entre esas posibilidades la tercera, sin lugar a dudas, era la más escalofriantes de todas. Y lo peor es que estaba pasando delante de sus narices; siendo más exactos, bajo sus narices.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de repetir eso?! ¡Estás enferma Alice!

-Maka-chan estaría tan guapa, tan sexy... ¡Kyaaaaaa!

-Alice... Suéltame la pierna, supera mi cuerpo en ropa interior y deja que me vaya a mi casa.

-¡No quiero! Ahora Maka-chan está asustada y no volverá.

 _"¿Y quién no se asustaría? Está loca"_ Haciendo acopio de fuerza mental, preparándose para tratar con la niña de la treintena, respiró profundamente.

-Claro que voy a volver Alice, tienes la ropa interior más bonita que haya visto nunca, por no hablar de que me queda genial, _como bien no has dejado de decir._ Pero tengo que volver a casa, Soul me estará esperando porque hoy me toca hacer la cena.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a tu casa? Seguro que Soul estará demasiado ocupado jugando con Blair.

Por algún motivo de _causas desconocidas_ la sola idea de imaginar a Soul y Blair en una situación similar a las habituales en la mañana la empezaba a poner enferma. No es que ver como cada mañana Blair se echaba encima de su arma no la molestase, ¡claro que la molestaba que Soul fuera un pervertido de tres al cuarto como lo era su padre! Pero saber que esta vez Blair iba en serio y no solo a jugar hacía que la bilis subiese hasta su garganta; una ola de furia y ganas de descuartizar algo...no; algo no, ganas de descuartizar a Blair y a cualquiera que se le acercase un metro, aparecían sin remedio. Soul era suyo...

 _ **Pues si no haces algo ya, dejará de serlo.** Soy plenamente consciente de ello, pero no puedo hacer que todas las chicas desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra. **No es necesario que las hagas desaparecer, solo que desaparezcan a la vista.** No te entiendo. **Claro que no me entiendes, no eres capaz de entender nada que no venga explicado en un libro. No tienes que hacer que desaparezcan, solo tienes que hacer que Soul te quiera conservar a su lado; es lo que te dije de las hormonas.**...Explícate mejor. **Haber, si el plan da resultado tendrás a todos los chicos babeando por ti y Soul lo verá como una amenaza, de ese modo el resto de chicas en las que él podría haberse fijado dejarán de existir en su mente.** Odio admitir esto, pero por muy absurdo que parezca tiene su lógica, eres muy lista. **Algo tendremos que tener en común. Ahora quítate a esta loca de encima.**_

 _ **-** Eso intento._

 _-_ ¿Qué dices Maka-chan?

-No, nada. Bueno pues si están tan ocupados que se vayan al cabaret, yo no soy la responsable de que Blair...

-¿De que yo qué?

La voz de la gata las sorprendió por las espaldas. Respiraba con dificultad y por su cara de dolor Alice descubrió que los tacones la estaban pasando factura tras la aparente carrera.

-Blair-chan justamente Maka-chan y yo estábamos hablando de ti y de...

-¿No estabas con Soul?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio ante el tono de voz que Maka había utilizado; Blair casi podía jurar que, sino fuera por su diplomacia y su orgullo, Maka ya habría saltado sobre ella para matarla. _"¿Y no le gusta Soul? Eso no se lo cree ni ella... mmm aunque esto puede ser divertido"_

 _-_ Nooo, Soul-kun no estaba en casa y no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar. A todo esto ¿Alice-chan qué haces agarrada a la pierna de Maka?

-Pues... jejejeje, yo estaba eeeeeh

-Tu amiga la loca quería encerrarme en el probador y usarme de maniquí para sus fantasías hentai de loli conmigo. ¿Puedes hacer que me suelte?

Blair suspiró, se imaginaba algo como eso cuando la trajo, pero esperaba que Maka fuese capaz de utilizar algún libro. Debía de estar muy alterada si no había llegado a pensar en ello. Se acercó a Alice y, ante la sorpresa de Maka, empezó a hacerla cosquillas y lentamente, sin que fuese consciente, la fue alejando de su pierna hasta la entrada mientras se retorcía y suplicaba clemencia, una clemencia que no obtuvo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de su dueña.

-Listo. Bien Maka-chan ha llegado el turno de Blair- La agarró del brazo y empezó a andar arrastrándola con ella- Hay muchas maneras de llamara la atención de un hombre, pequeñas cosas que no todas saben; la postura, la manera de hablar de caminar... Eso es parte de lo que te voy a enseñar.

Y sin ninguna explicación más, la arrastró de nuevo por las calles de Death City.

* * *

Habían llegado a una de las pistas cercanas a la cancha de baloncesto donde solía reunirse con sus amigos. En uno de los bancos Blair estaba poniendo un pequeño montón de libros y unos cuantos pares de tacones; todos, libros y tacones, tenían distinto grosor y altura. Tomó uno de cada y se acercó a ella.

-Ponte el libro sobre la cabeza y anda. Pero necesito que andes como una chica

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás insinuando algo?

-No, no lo insinúo, te lo digo directamente, andas como un chico- La tendió el libro haciendo caso omiso a las llamas de furia que parecía desprender su cuerpo- Entiendo que a la hora de pelear te sea más cómodo andar con las piernas separadas, pero eres una chica así que anda como tal.

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que se hace eso?!

-Lo primero ¡junta las piernas!, no dejes un kilómetro de distancia entre ellas. Segundo ¡Mueve la cadera al andar! cuando avances debes poner un pié delante del otro y eso provocará que la muevas involuntaria mente ¡Pero yo no quiero eso! A parte del balanceo involuntario debes moverla un poco por tu cuenta. ¡¿Ha quedado claro?!

-¡Si señora!

-¡Pues a trabajar!

Y así pasó la tarde entre clases de lengua, de contorsionismo y sobre todo, entre dolor por los libros que caían al suelo, el de los zapatos, y el de los golpes de Blair, que logró concienciarla un poco acerca de los Maka-chops. Maka nunca creyó que andar pudiese ser tan complicado; hasta ese momento solo se basaba en una actividad motora que conllevaba el uso de las articulaciones.

¡Si solo fuese eso!, el equilibro (obvio) era fundamental, y más si una gata psicópata te obligaba a meter tus pies en unos artilugios creados sin lugar a dudas por el mayor estúpido del mundo; aunque la culpa la tenía la francesa misógina a la que se le ocurrió la idea, allá en el siglo XVIII, de que las mujeres también debían llevar tacones, de modo que no se limitase solo al calzado de hombres. Que orgullo debían de tener las jodidas para tragarse el dolor de pies solo por la igualdad. Aunque en estos momentos las odiase con toda su alma, seguían siendo dignas de admiración. La idea de que en la antigüedad los hombres los usasen para marcar su superioridad mediante la altura era bastante curiosa, pero más lo era la idea de imaginarse a Soul llevándolos y diciendo " _Que las mujeres llevan tacones es poco cool"_ , y lo más gracioso, a Black Star usando tacones/plataformas para ser así el más alto... Eso sin duda era digno de guardar en la memoria.

A eso de las diez y media de la noche (porque como se la ocurriese decir algo de parar podía dar la bienvenida en su cara a unas cicatrices de garras) Maka consiguió, al fin ¡gracias a todos los dioses!, andar medianamente "como lo haría una mujer", conseguir andar en linea recta, con un pie delante del otro, con las piernas juntas y moviendo suavemente la cadera, eso tirando solo un libro.

-¿Puedo irme ya Blair?

-De ningún modo. Aún no hemos acabado.

-¡¿Cómo?!- La angustia, el cansancio y una pequeña chispa de ira eran palpables en la voz de Maka- ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?!

-Esta va ha ser la parte más importante. No quiero escusas; cálzate, coge los libros y sígueme.

Debía tener una paciencia increíble y una templanza más resistente que el hierro para no matar a esa gata cuando, sin darle apenas medio minuto, había empezado a andar... Y encima metiéndo prisa.

* * *

-Blair ¿Puedes explicarme otra vez que estamos haciendo aquí?

Había estado tan concentrada evitando que la pila de libros se desmoronase entre sus manos a medida que andaban, que no tuvo tiempo de fijarse por donde estaban caminando, y menos en qué dirección. Y ojalá lo hubiese hecho; sino no estaría sentada a la fuerza en una silla, e inmovilizada por la magia de Blair, en una de las habitaciones traseras del cabaret.

-Mmmm. Maka-chan creo que todavía no te lo he explicado.

-¡Pues hazlo de una puta vez!

Estaba perdiendo los estribos. Si antes no la había matado por falta de motivos, estos estaban empezando a llegar, y para su suerte había dejado la pila de libros cerca. Mientras planeaba la mejor forma para conseguir realizar un Maka-chop efectivo alguien llamó a la puerta y empezó a hablar con la gata. No fue hasta que ambos se acercaron que logró captar su atención

-Maka-chan, Este es Giovani; un compañero de trabajo, se ha prestado a ayudarnos.

-Un placer Maka-san

Pelo negro, ojos verdes, esbelto, pálido y trajeado. Guapo, irremediablemente guapo; aunque sino fuese así no trabajaría en un cabaret donde, tanto hombres como mujeres, buscaban pasar un buen rato en compañía de gente atractiva.

-Como trabaja en el grupo dos no le importa hacer esto, está acostumbrado.

-Blair ¿Hacer qué?

Por alguna fuerza extraña y mística de vete tu a saber qué, esta situación le estaba dando una sensación de malestar bastante importante. Que Blair la hubiera paralizado a la fuerza,y también el obligarla a mantener la vista al frente, haciendo que sus ojos permaneciesen fijos en un solo punto y que sus parpados no pudiesen estar más de cinco segundos cerrados llevaba escrito, en luches de neón grandes y vistosas como las de las vegas, las palabras PELIGRO y HUYE.

-Ya te sietes segura de ti misma (o más o menos) y sabes como llamar la atención del género opuesto, ¿pero acaso sabes que hacer después?- _Corre, lo más rápido que puedas, ¡corre y no mires atrás!-_ Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, darte unas nociones de que hacer.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Blair empujó con delicadeza a Giovani contra la pared usando las manos y parte de su cuerpo ante el desconcierto de la rubia.

En menos que canta un gallo Blair había empezado a besar a Giovani; eran besos suaves, tentativos; rozaba los labios con los suyos, los mordía con dulzura y los lamía como si fuese una piruleta más. Sus manos estaban enterradas en su pelo mientras arañaba sinuosamente con las uñas la parte más alta de su cuello.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que en el cuerpo de Giovani comenzaron a producirse espasmos de lo que Maka dedujo solo podía ser placer. Sus manos se movían involuntariamente a las innumerables curvas de Blair, pero ella las apartaba y las pegaba de nuevo a la pared mientras susurraba con voz ronca, y muy sexy, que se limitara a disfrutar.

La boca de Blair empezaba a moverse con más insistencia, abriéndose paso entre los labios de Giovani alcanzando el interior con su escurridiza lengua. Parecía moverse con fuerza dentro de esta, y debía de ser una sensación genial porque Giovani no hacía más que suspirar contra la boca de Blair, y ella contra la suya.

Una vez logró que sus manos se quedasen quietas en la pared, Blair empezó a deslizar la chaqueta negra por sus hombros dejándola caer al suelo; con maestría y lentitud fue desabrochando uno por uno los botones de la camisa dejando al descubierto un torso firme y fibroso como el color de la leche. La camisa siguió el mismo recorrido que la chaqueta. Una vez desnudo de cintura para arriba, Blair eliminó todo el espacio entre ellos y sacó su lengua de la garganta de Giovani para lamer las comisuras de sus labios, su mandíbula y, finalmente, el lóbulo con el que se divirtió un rato mordiéndolo.

Hacía calor.

Eso era lo único de lo que Maka podía cerciorarse. Esos dos se estaban enrollando delante de sus ojos y estaban haciendo subir la temperatura de la habitación, y también la suya.

No estaba segura de en que momento los gemidos procedentes de Giovani y los suspiros de Blair se habían incrustado de tal forma en su cabeza que su mente no dejaba de jugar. Sus ojos "veían" que las manos de Blair acariciaban, apretaban y arañaban cada milímetro de la piel de Giovani, ya fuera el pecho, el torso, la espalda o sus brazos, veían como sus labios y lenguas presionaban la una contra la otra, como su legua dejaba un rastro de brillante saliva a su paso, como sus dientes apretaban los lóbulos y lo mejor (o peor de todo), como Giovani temblaba , gemía y suspiraba su nombre...

Pero su mente, ¡oh Kami-sama! Su mente veía otra cosa. Se veía a si misma, acariciando mordiendo, arañando y lamiendo una piel morena. Veía como sus manos se deslizaban sobre un torso desnudo con una cicatriz mientras en sus oídos resonaba su nombre, pronunciado en gemidos y susurros roncos.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo una puta enferma, y Blair no ayudaba al respecto

 _"Pero Maka-chan, no creo que en los libros que has leído venga nada de lo que Blair va a contarte"_

Si... Eso se temía.

Pero la cosa fue a peor. Una vez toda la piel al descubierto de Giovani fue manoseada, Blair empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua, empezando el camino desde el interior del oído, bajando por el lóbulo, y atravesando la mejilla derecha hasta los labios que lamió con fuerza. Giovani abrió la boca por instinto, pero lo único que entró fue una nueva bocanada de oxígeno; la lengua de Blair había pasado de largo descendiendo por el perfil de la mandíbula.

Llegado el punto en el cual no pudo agachar más su cuerpo, se metió varios dedos en la boca y los bañó en saliva, para una vez bien mojados, comenzar a pasarlos desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo.

A medida que sus dedos se acercaba a la pelvis, la respiración de Giovani, agitada ya de antes, empezó a acelerarse a una velocidad abrumadora junto con la suya.

\- Blair _"Maka"_

La boca de Balir se estampo de nuevo contra la suya de forma hambrienta mientras sus dedos trabajaban rápidamente desabrochando el cinturón y bajando la cremallera del pantalón. Agarró la cinturilla de este, junto al elástico de los boxes, comenzando a bajarla lentamente dejando libre el bulto que había crecido en sus pantalones.

Con una sonrisa de lo más pervertida (y muy sensual había que admitir) Blair se puso de rodillas y empezó a tantear con su boca el pene de Giovani haciendo que el volumen de sus gemidos aumentase considerablemente, provocando una tensión mayor en su cuerpo.

Si antes tenía calor ahora estaba ardiendo.

Su cuerpo era una gelatina haciendo equilibrio sobre un mar de sensaciones. El corazón martilleaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello perdiéndose dentro de su camiseta; las palmas de las manos la dolían horrores por estar clavándose las uñas con tal fuerza que los nudillos empezaban a ponerse blanco fantasmal. La sangre circulaba como fósforo por sus venas; se había mordido con tanta fuerza tratando de reprimir un gemido cuando sus sexos se rozaron que llegaba hasta su boca. Pero eso no la preocupaba en absoluto; lo que más le preocupaba era que las imágenes de su cabeza no se iban, sino que cobraban más fuerza consiguiendo que la humedad que se estaba formando en su entrepierna aumentase a cada segundo haciéndola sentir como si quisiese estallar. Y lo peor para su salud mental; todo eso era jodidamente placentero, tanto que sentía la necesidad de empezar a tocar su cuerpo, o incluso de llegar al extremo de levantarse, empujar a Blair, y continuar su labor con Giovani y el falso Soul de su mente.

 _Enferma Maka. Estás enferma._

Todos esos pensamientos se intensificaban en su mete a medida que sus ojos seguían las subidas y bajadas de la lengua, y la boca, de Balir y a medida que sus oídos se infectaban de gemidos y palabras incoherentes. Todo eso distorsionado en su cabeza, claro.

No era la pálida mano de Giovani la que sujetaba _su_ cabeza y hacía presión, si no una morena y ligeramente áspera por las teclas del piano. Su cuerpo emanaba tanto calor que su mente podía pasarlo por el cuerpo de su arma. Las sensaciones que plagaban su cuerpo empezaban a descontrolarse de modo que, literalmente, podía _verse_ a ella y a Soul en esa situación, incluso podía oír su voz.

 _Joder Maka... Si eso es... No pares... Más rápido._

Podía _ver_ como arqueaba su cuello hacia arriba, como cerraba los ojos embargado por el placer que **ella** le estaba proporcionando.

Entones el sonido de un grutal gemido de Giovani la sacó de la ensoñación.

Dejó el peso de su cuerpo apoyado contra la pared mientras respiraba con rapidez tratando de calmarse. Blair se separó sonriendo, lamiéndose los labios por los que escurría su semen... Maka no pudo evitar preguntarse como sabría. Se regaño así misma por esos pensamientos tan absurdos, pero no podía concentrarse en nada más complejo que el calor asfixiante que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ambos se separaron y empezaron a vestirse y arreglarse la ropa olvidándose de ella.

-Giovani muchas gracias por ayudarme. Sino fuera por ti mi Maka-chan seguiría tan perdida como un ratón en una gatera.

-No ha sido ninguna molestia tranquila. El otro día Cassey y Hana-chan me pidieron ayuda cuando un cliente tuvo que irse dejándolas insatisfechas. ¡Ya ves lo que me costó hacer el trío con ellas!

-Si. El otro día, cuando me fui a cambiar de ropa, escuché a Shin-kun y a Mei-chan en la habitación. No entiendo por qué la gente lo ve raro; solo compañeros , y en eso se basa nuestro trabajo.

Llegado ese punto de la conversación Maka desconectó, o necesitaba más información de lo que hacía su padre en este lugar a parte de ligar con chicas y beber; conocer más datos al respecto era, definitivamente, traumatizarse más de la cuenta. Así que desvió la atención a las pulsaciones de sus labios (no precisamente los de la boca) que la estaban gritando para satisfacer su cuerpo ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba paralizada? Solo quedaba recrearse en la agobiante sensación de placer e insatisfacción que estaba sintiendo.

No fue hasta que Giovani salió por a puerta y se giró para hablar con ella que Blair se percató de la situación en la que su dueña se encontraba.

Nudillos blancos, manos en puños, respiración agitada, piernas fuertemente juntas, temblores, sudor, mirada perdida y llena de lujuria.

-¡Oh Maka-chan! No había previsto que te excitaras.

-N-no estoy excitada.

-Si ya, y yo soy una perra.

-Menos mal que lo admites- haciendo caso omiso del comentario, se acercó a gatas hasta quedar enfrente de sus piernas- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Enseñarte, estoy segura de que no sabes masturbarte. Es algo muy útil; a los hombres les gusta ver como dos chicas se dan placer, de ese modo tu tendrás placer y otras dos personas más; también es un modo de aliviarte si te dejan insatisfecha.

Maka respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero la sangre fluía a toda velocidad a todas luce dejando al cerebro de lado.

-Blair, como no te alejes te incrustaré la RAE en la cabeza, lo haré tan fuerte que atravesarás la linea nueve de metro

-Tus amenazas no me intimidan, no cuando estás paralizada y a mi merced. Aún me queda tiempo antes de que el hechizo empiece a perder su efecto. Ahora empecemos a trabajar. Maka-chan no pierdas detalle de nada.

Ignorando sus protestas y gritos comenzó a quitarle la sudadera que traía puesta y a bajar su falda dejándola en ropa interior frente a sus ojos. La tela del sujetador dejaba entrever la punta de sus pezones y el bajo de sus bragas estaba mojado. Sin dudar un instante desabrochó el cierre del sujetador liberando sus pequeños pechos copa 75B y retiró del todo su bragas dejándola completamente desnuda.

-Apunta. La principal fuente de placer es el clítoris; puedes estimularlo de diferentes formas, frotándote contra algo o con los dedos; haz círculos por ejemplo, y mécete ligeramente para mantenerlo estimulado- cogió su mano y llevo dos de sus dedos hasta él empezando a tantearlo sabiendo que en esos momentos Maka era un muñeca de trapo y no tenía control sobre su cuerpo- También puedes acompañarlo de falsas penetraciones con los dedos para estimular la vagina, pero tiene su limite, y nada de objetos, eso son fetiches falsos. Los pezones se suelen pellizcar para ejercer dolor y de ese modo más placer; eso es a gusto de cada uno, igual que la postura; las piernas, más abiertas o más cerradas, con ropa, sin ropa, de pié, tumbada, boca arriba, boca abajo... todo lo que esté al alcance de tu mano y mente.

Si bueno, su mente no estaba ayudándola en esos momentos. No solo se había desconectado, sino que se había dejado al hemisferio derecho* allí. Resultado, emociones incontrolables plagando su cuerpo.

Si excitarse viendo a Giovani y Blair (bueno e imaginando cosas) había sido placentero, esto estaba más lejos de poder definirse con esa palabra. electricidad, parecía como sis su cuerpo estuviese envuelto en chispas que se concentraban en su entre pierna y sus pechos. La sangre corría enfurecida por sus venas, caliente y rápida, llevando los espasmos a todo el cuerpo; ahogó un giro cuando su dedos, movidos por Blair, presionaron su clítoris con más fuerza y dirigía otra mano a sus pechos para pellizcar y estrujar sus pezones. Sentía como si en su interior se encontrase un detonador que estalló sin previo aviso relajando su cuerpo dejando una sensación de paz y liberación absoluta.

Su respiración aún estaba agitada y su cuerpo seguía temblando entre espasmos de placer, si no estuviese apoyada contra la pared y sentada se habría derrumbado, ninguna de sus extremidades la respondían, y ya no era solo por el hechizo de Blair. Podía oír su corazón bombear con fuerza, podía sentir como el calor que desprendía su cuerpo la envolvía y podía sentir como sus fluidos escurrían por sus piernas. Todo lo que fuese exterior a ello estaba completamente nublado de su mente.

* * *

Cuando logró llegar al apartamento ya había dado la una y media; sino fuera porque ese día Blair trabajaba no hubiese salido de esa habitación hasta de cierre del cabaret.

Maka no podía asegurar que era lo que más la había traumado del día; en ultima posición se encontraba el hecho de ver a dos personas montárselo frente a sus narices, y disputándose la victoria se encontraban el hecho de ver a Soul en esa situación con ella y que Blair la haya obligado a masturbarse delante de ella.

Estaba a punto de irse a su cuarto, dando por finalizada la jornada, cuando el sonido de unas llaves y de pequeños golpes en la puerta la hicieron retroceder. Toda la relajación que había obtenido al pensar en dormir de una puta vez se disipó en cuanto vio como Soul, obviamente borracho, entró tambaleándose y soltando maldiciones por lo bajo.

¿Fin de la jornada decía? Ja! Por desgracia, no iba a caer esa breva.

* * *

 _ **I can play hard**_

 ** _catch me at the bar_**

 ** _You fukin' with the stars_**

 ** _'cause I can play hard_**

 _Play hard - Krewella_

* * *

Peopleeeeeeee os he echado de menos n.n ¿Que tal os va? Yo no me puedo quejar, solo de que mis padres me obliguen a salir de casa (ya sabéis de quien es la culpa de que el cap no haya estado antes...). A mi me gusta salir cuando me apetece, no cuando estoy en compañía de la inspiración ¬¬

Respecto al cap... Os dije que llegaría, solo que ha tardado un cap más de lo previsto, pero ha llegado n.n Guardar las hoces y relajaros ¿si? Bieeeeeen n.n No tengo mucho más que decir sobre este cap, solo que me ha costado horrores subirlo por mis peleas con el internet; que se me ha hecho eteeeeerno por el echo de tenerlo en la cabeza caso desde el primer cap n.n" y que espero que lo valoréis.

-El hemisferio derecho del cerebro es el que se encarga de lo subjetivo, la imaginación, los sueños, las emociones... al contrario que el izquierdo que se basa en la lógica; por eso lo de que se deja el lado derecho. No creí necesario explicarlo, pero por si alguno no lo pillaba o desconocía esa información (que lo dudo pero por si las moscas... pues spray matamoscas XD)

Agradecimientos:

Esto no es un review, pero necesitaba ponerlo:

 **Marta:** Gracias por aguantarme en todos mis desavaríos respecto a esta cap (y los de todo el fic ,pasados y futuros) que llevas esperando más tiempo que nadie, porque en cuanto surgió la idea te la conté y me diste tu aprobación y entusiasmo para escribirlo, incluso me diste tu apoyo cuando creí que me estaba convirtiendo en una enferma de todo lo que se me ocurría; espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas porque sino... me pego un tiro y te despides de la loca de tu amiga XD

 **Ahora si que pasamos a los comentarios n.n**

 **-** _ **Yoysmarie11:**_ _A todos nos jode que se metan con nuestro físico ¬.¬ ni que fuéramos todos perfectos. Espero que el resto del fic te siga gustando y yo espero continuar escribiendo para ello n.n_

 ** _-Hanasaki95:_** _Siii, ya sabía que era un capítulo bastante soso, y espero que este lo haya compensado sino... me iré con la señora esquina a escribir poemas que hagan que cualquiera se deprima. Jajajaja, ojala no leguemos a esos extremos n.n" Y respecto a Jaf... volverá a salir, pero estoy reservando su entrada para una ocasión especial. muahahahaahaha_

 ** _-Alexiel Izumi:_** _Después de cuatro capítulos (algunos más movidos, otros menos) ha llegado el toque de sal al asunto n.n , tranquila no te juzgo, yo precisamente no soy la más indicada para ello, sino sube a la mitad del capítulo y relee XD_

 _"¡Alerta mini spoiler!" Blair no será a la única a la que cojas asco :V muahahahahahaha_

 ** _Lectores ninjas:_** _Gracias por añadir a fav follow y lo más importante por seguir mi historia n.n; y aunque me gustaría que os dieseis a conocer por medio de comentarios, me alegra ver que al poco de subirlo hay un montón de peña que se ha metido n.n_

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y si que me ayudaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión respecto al limme, es la primera vez que escribo algo de ese estilo tratando de detallar y no tirar pa'lante como si fuese un lemmon barato (me arrepiento de ese lemmon u.u ¡acababa de empezara escribir no me juzguéis! u,u)

Muchos kisses people n.n (muuuuack)

 _Disfrutando_ _con :Turn me on- David Guetta_


	6. Alcohol y animales salvajes

**Dissclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, un tío llamado Ohkubo tuvo la idea antes; solo me pertenece este fic

N/A: En la parte del flashbak (para no interrumpir la lectura lo pongo ahora) imaginaos a Soul hablando como un borracho, lo he escrito bien para que los no hispanohablantes puedan leerlo bien. Disculpen las molestias.

* * *

 _ **Baby when we'er touching in the dark**_

 _ **Can you feel it?**_

 _ **I can hear the pounding of my heart**_

 _ **Can you feel it?**_

* * *

Se encontraba bien, jodidamente bien. No había nada de ruido, ni ningún tipo de molestia; pero todo lo bueno se acababa, y sus momentos de paz no eran una excepción. La cabeza empezó a palpitarle con fuerza extendiendo un insoportable dolor por toda la base del cráneo, y empezaba a sentir sus articulaciones flojas y entumecidas, eso sin contar el revoltijo que se estaba formando en sus tripas.

Soul estaba empezando a despertar de la dulce inconsciencia por distintos motivos; varios rayos de sol empezaban a taladrar su ojos, aumentando de sobremanera el punzante dolor de cabeza que le estaba matando; y había algo más, una constante y pequeña corriente de aire que se estrellaba contra su cara. Era molesta, muy molesta, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y el ligero golpe de aire contra sus parpados le empezaba a poner nervioso. Apostando mentalmente a que se había dejado un resquicio de ventana abierto se dispuso a girar sobre si mismo y así dar por finalizada la molestia, con la clara intención de volver a sumirse en la placida oscuridad, pero cuando empezó a moverse, algo le pellizcó la nariz.

Con mucho esfuerzo por el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a hacerse más y más fuerte a cada segundo, logró abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Maka.

Nada en el mundo le gustaba más que verla sonreír. Bueno, había más cosas que le gustaban, dormir con ella, jugar a _The last of us_ *, hacer la colada (por razones obvias), el jazz... Pero Maka, y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella (incluidos los Maka-chops) le gustaba en demasía. Incluso si estaba pasando por la peor resaca del mundo y venía a tocarle las narices a primera hora de la mañana, no podía evitar alegrarse por estar acaparando su total atención.

Fulminando esos ojos verdes, que lo miraban con una diversión imposible de disimular, se giró dándole la espalda mientras la sacaba el dedo corazón.

-Buenos días a ti también Soul.

-¿Qué coño quieres Maka?

La voz de Soul sonaba ronca ya que acababa de levantarse, y aunque no fuera consciente de ese hecho, Maka tembló a sus espaldas de deseo.

 _A ti; te quiero a ti._

No importaba el momento o el motivo por el que Soul tuviese la voz ronca, siempre que la escuchaba todo en su cabeza se reducía a incrustarle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta y no sacarla jamás, y si era posible frotar las caderas encima de las suyas. Todo el mundo tenía algo que lo excitaba sin remedio, los típicos fetiches de las gafas o los uniformes de colegiala, no importaba quien llevase el fetiche en cuestión; pero en el caso de Maka no servía escuchar cualquier voz ronca, tenía que ser la suya.

La primera vez que la escuchó fue cuando llevaban una semana viviendo juntos y Soul se había puesto enfermo. Por aquél entonces Maka no sentía absolutamente nada por él, ni siquiera una ligera amistad ¡acababan de conocerse! Pero aún así cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos no pudo evitar mover las caderas ligeramente hacia delante en la silla. No le dio ninguna importancia y trató de olvidarlo, y así las veces siguientes... Eso hasta los quince; a los quince la cosa fue a peor, ya que por un misterio de la mística, su compañero se había vuelto endemoniadamente sexy, de modo que esa ligera sensación de deseo se intensificó.

-Tocarte los cojones, creí que estaba claro.

-Mira Maka- en un rápido movimiento, que ni él creía posible haber realizado en su estado, se puso sobre ella- Estaba la mar de feliz inconsciente, me duele la cabeza horrores y me siento como una mierda, así que vete a tocarle la moral a otro.

 _"10-9-8..."_

Soul estaba demasiado perdido como para fijarse en los pequeños detalles frente a sus ojos; no veía como Maka se estaba mordiendo el labio y movía suavemente las caderas bajo su cuerpo, tampoco sintió el calor que procedía de su piel ardiendo, ni el aire contenido que soltó de golpe cuando se acercó a su cuerpo hundiéndola más en el colchón. Estaba demasiado perdido como para ver el deseo que llameaba en los iris verdes frente a él.

A Maka empezaba a fallarle el auto-control, _"5"_ su cuerpo empezaba a estirarse tratando de alcanzar el de Soul. _"4"_ el pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido. _"3"_ su conciencia gritaba excitada en su cabeza. _"2"_ trató de contener un gemido en su garganta.

 _"1"_

-¡Soul-kuuuun!

La nube de humo que precedía la transformación de Blair bloqueó su visión y al instante se sintió ligera, sin nada encima de su cuerpo, y si el cuerpo de Soul no estaba encima solo significaba una cosa.

En cuestión de segundos la nube despareció dejando frente a sus ojos la escena típica de cada mañana. Blair estaba sobre Soul (que empezó a sangrar de inmediato) envuelta con una micro-toalla, pegada a él como una lapa y...

 _ **¡Pero será puta!**_ / _¡Pero será puta!_

Por un efímero momento sus pensamientos y la voz de su conciencia se sincronizaron de manera perfecta. Todos sus sentidos, antes concentrados en no colapsar, estaban descolocados asimilando lo que estaba pasando. El gusto estaba intacto y fuera de peligro, el oído seguía conteniendo la sensual voz ronca de Soul, su olfato se resistía a dejar que el olor de Soul se intercambiase por el de Blair, su tacto se sentía frío sin el cuerpo de Soul para que le proporcionara calor( tal vez demasiado calor, aunque ¿a quién le importaba eso?). Pero su vista se estaba llevando la pero parte; con cada segundo que pasaba más agujas se clavaban en sus ojos que no podían apartarse de la unión entre los labios de Blair y su arma.

Le llevó un par de segundos sustituir la ola de furia que invadió su cuerpo por una actitud serena y reflexiva. Sabía perfectamente que a Blair no le gustaba Soul, bueno puede que la principio sí, pero en realidad no era más que un simple capricho y, a medida que pasó el tiempo, se convirtió en una fuente de diversión. En el momento en el que los ojos de Blair se desviaron a los suyos supo, definitivamente, que estaba ocurriendo; en cualquier otra situación habría mandado a Soul volando por la ventana con su infalible RAE, pero la conversación (bueno, discusión más bien) que mantuvo con la gata en el probador hizo que se controlase.

 _ **¿Qué pasa Maka? ¿No piensas hacer nada? Soul es un vago pero debe tener, al menos, algún libro de texto que podamos incrustarle a esa zorra en la jeta.** ¿Y hacer lo que ella quiere? Ni de coña ¿No ves que eso es justo lo que pretende? **¿ Acaso te da lo mismo?** ¡Pues claro que no! La debilidad de ese imbécil ante Blair es, simplemente, una autentica pesadilla; pero me refiero a que si hago eso creerá que Soul me importa más que como amigo **Y más que por su innegable atractivo; vamos, que quiere provocarnos.** Exacto; quiere ponerme celosa de su poder. **Entonces pongamos en marcha el siguiente apartado, porque vas ha jugar ¿no es así?** Si cariño, ha llegado el momento de empezar a jugar._

Con total parsimonia se levantó de la cama, andó hasta el armario y empezó a sacar su ropa ignorando, deliberadamente, las suplicas del chico que rogaba porque le quitase a la gata de encima. Una vez hubo elegido todo salió de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-Ma-Maka ¿Por qué?

-Bueno supongo que no querrá molestarnos.

Las manos de Blair vagaban con total descaro por su pecho tomando una ruta que trataba de desviar, inútilmente, apartándola; normalmente estaría subiendo las escaleras después de haber sido lanzado por la ventana, maldiciendo con todo lo que tenía a su técnico y a la bruja por igual, pero esta vez Maka solo se había limitado a mirar unos segundos y luego ignorarlos como si no estuviesen allí; eso, no importaba cuanto tratase de negarlo, dolía más que cualquier Maka-chop o cualquier patada en la entrepierna.

 _"Joder, seguro que Maka va a pasarse el día ignorándome"_

 _-_ Blair quítate de encima ¡Ya!

-Pero Soul-kun - No entendía por qué tenía tan mal humor, aunque estaba segura de que su mirada decía, clara y llanamente "o te quitas o te atravieso con una hoja de guadaña"- Vale vale, está bien, ya me quito.

-Gracias. Y haber si dejamos ya el numerito de las mañanas, para restregarte ya tienes a Spirit y a todo hombre viviente. Déjame en paz por una **larga** temporada. Estoy hato de que Maka me destroce el cerebro por tu culpa.

-Sabes que Maka se cabrea porque eres un pervertido, esté o no esté yo metida en medio.- la voz de Blair le llegó desde la puerta- Aunque tienes razón, no te dejaré en paz, creo que me he excedido hoy, este no es el lugar correcto para jugar a desangrarte, pero sigue siendo divertido-nyan. ¡Adios!

Extrañado paseó la vista por el cuarto para descubrir, con gran sorpresa, que se encontraba en la habitación de su compañera. ¿Cómo no la había notado antes? ...Cierto, estaba demasiado resacoso como para pasar de la pared, la ventana, y su técnico. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fueron las terribles represalias que Maka tomaría, con seguridad durante toda la semana, contra él; lo segundo, y por ello menos importante (dado el negro futuro que se avecinaba), ¿cómo mierda había acabado en la habitación de Maka?

En busca de una explicación puso a prueba todo su entrenamiento en época escolar; salió de "El cuarto prohibido" a la velocidad de la luz, consiguió pasar por el baño, ahora vacío, y asearse en menos de dos minutos, consiguió elegir (elegir... = coger prendas al azar) un conjunto _cool,_ que no de vago como Maka solía decir, y estar listo en la mesa de la cocina en el momento justo para empezar a aponer la mesa, ganado de ese modo un comodín que suavizaría uno de los tantos Maka-chops/miradas asesinas/golpes/pullas que recibiría en ese día.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Maka se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a comer en silencio; silencio que duró medio minuto.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-Tengo varias opciones, pero la de los monos en la cara no está entre ellas- para su sorpresa, Maka le dirigió una sonrisa burlona- Entre mi lista se encuentran: Un cambio de compañero por absorción alienígena; Blair te ha dejado sin riego sanguíneo al cerebro; o tienes farlopa escondida y te has hecho un porro a mis espaldas- Soul seguía atónito, y la pregunta del mileno se acercaba, ¿seguirla la corriente de "esta mañana no ha pasado nada"? ¿O picarla para descubrir si en verdad estaba molesta?- Pero no pareces oler a humo y no tienes los ojos rojos, así que optaré por... El lavado de cerebro alienígena.

-Que graciosa _my lady.-_ de pronto el rostro de Maka se volvió tremendamente serio- ¿Qué? ¿Que he hecho ahora?

-¿No será... que esos modales ingleses tan famosos... han tomado el control de tu cuerpo?

-...

La mirada seria y segura de Maka vs la mirada atónita y de "tu eres la que se ha metido la farlopa" de Soul, se enfrentaron durante un tenso silencio hasta que la chica no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse; tanto que acabó, cayéndose de la silla, y rodando por el suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Jajajajaajajajajaajaja De-deberías jajajajaja verte la cara jajajajajajaja

-Si ya, ¿no esperaras verme con un traje y tomando el té de las cinco? Levántate ya del suelo exagerada.

-Voy voy- con un poco de esfuerzo, por las pequeñas risas que aún escapaban de lo más hondo de su ser, consiguió levantarse y plantar el culo en la silla.- Nunca he entendido los horarios londinenses, así que paso de lo del té; eso sí, lo del traje no suena para nada mal.

Soul arqueó ambas cejas sopesando las palabras que su técnico había alargado una por una. ¿Era un pervertido, o eso había sonado a indirecta?

-¿Es eso acaso una proposición Albarn?

-En tus sueños Eater. Solo te lanzaba un cumplido.

-¿Y que he hecho para merecer semejante honor? Si me permite saberlo oh gran técnico de guadaña.

-Evitar quedarte dormido, pensar que lo habías hecho, y de ese modo, llegar a tiempo para ayudarme a poner la mesa. No te voy a mentir, esto es por pura falta de confianza, pero estaba convencida que una vez saliese del cuarto volverías a dormirte. Y la verdad no me extrañaría con la resaca que debes tener; me sorprende que ya se te haya pasado, o al menos eso parece.

La resaca... Se había olvidado de ella; ya fuese por la intromisión de Blair, la indiferencia de Maka o la ducha de agua fría exprés, la resaca había desaparecido. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Lo que importaba era que allí estaba su comodín de la mañana había dado sus frutos; pero como dicen, el amor, el poder y la suerte son armas de doble filo, y en su caso, la suerte del jocker traía la pregunta del millón de dolares... el resultado era impredecible, podía ser todo un éxito, o podía morir en el intento de hallar la repuesta.

-A todo esto Maka.- la rubia levantó la vista del plato sonriente, de modo que tenía su atención- ¿Cómo acabé en tu cuarto?

Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida, de todo lo que hubiese podido preguntarla _"¿Por qué no me has pegado un Maka-chop? ¿No te ha molestado que Blair se restregase contra mí como un ninfómana, y yo como pervertido que soy ,haya sangrado como si hubiese pasado por la matanza de texas? ¿Por qué has venido a tocarme las narices si sabías que tenía resaca?"_ Entre todas esas posibilidades (y más) tenía que preguntar justo lo que nunca preguntaba _"¿Qué pasó anoche?"_ Bueno esa no era literalmente la pregunta pero iba en el mismo saco.

-¿Qué cómo acabaste en mi cuarto? Pues...

 **Flashback**

 _Maka se quedó quieta, muy quieta, en el pasillo; intentaba que su arma no notase su presencia y para ello evitaba hasta respirar, porque cuando Soul se emborrachaba (a diferencia de la mayoría) desarrollaba los sentidos de un animal; no solo oía más que de costumbre, sino que parecía adquirir una percepción de almas que superaba a la de Stein, eso sí, primero debía tener un objetivo al que rastrear, normalmente ella._

 _Los segundos corrían por el reloj de la cocina; solo se escuchaban el movimiento de la manecilla, la risa de la luna, y los pasos tambaleantes de Soul que intentaba no tropezar con todo a su paso. En un tiempecito logró avanzar hacia los sofás, donde, Maka supuso, había caído al oír el mullido golpe contra los cojines. Aún, dudando de si era o no buena idea, esperó unos minutos y, lentamente, avanzó por el pasillo de vuelta al salón._

 _Estaba boca arriba, con medio cuerpo fuera, roncando levemente con su particular hilo de baba escurriendo por las comisuras. Soltó un suspiro cargado de alivio y emprendió la media vuelta. No alcanzó a dar un paso cuando la mano de Soul agarró su muñeca con fuera extendiendo una tensión y un miedo mayor que el de Liz en la casa del terror._

 _-¿Pensabas escaparte Albarn?- sintió como su brazo, completamente inerte, se movía al compás de la mano de Soul que se levantó del sofá poniéndose a su espalda.- Por querer huir, y dejar a tu compañero, solo, luchando contra el cerdo asimétrico y el patético intento de dios, vas a bailar conmigo._

 _"No...No no no nononono ¡Dioses de la muerte! ¡¿Por qué?!"_

 _Intentó alejarse pero Soul retuvo con fuerza su cintura contra la suya ¿Había mencionado ya que Soul desarrollaba instintos animales? Si, la fuerza estaba entre ellos, pero los gatos y su equilibrio perfecto le habían abandonado. Como consecuencia, los roles comunes que desempeñaban cada uno, en esas escasas ocasiones en las que Soul accedía (a regañadientes) a bailar con ella en las fiestas del Shibusen, se invertían de manera brutal._

 _Él, el señor "yo se bailes de salón" y ella, la señora "mis pies se niegan a seguir el compás" se convertían en: Él, el señor "soy una colilla en un retrete" y ella, la señora "ahora soy un puto felpudo"_

 _Obligarla a bailar con él, tan borracho que el mejor de los borrachos le envidiaría (es decir Black), fue uno de los principales motivos que redujo la insistencia de la rubia en las fiestas; el no llevaba tacones, pero los compensaba con el peso, y ¡joder lo que dolía!_

 _Un pie hecho puré, dos picos de la mensa clavados en las costillas, y un cabezazo contra una de las estanterías después, la primera fase de embriaguez estaba completa. Amanecer con un buen par de moratones dispersos por su cuerpo haciéndola parecer un dálmata no era de su agrado, pero no era, ni mucho menos, peor que la segunda fase._

 _Antes de que Maka pudiese reaccionar, Soul había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Con un creciente nerviosismo empezó a buscarlo. Bien, en la lista ya teníamos al murciélago con su audición, al tigre con la fuerza, y ahora añadíamos a la lista al guepardo con su velocidad. Si, la cosa iba cada vez mejor._

 _En la segunda fase Soul desarrollaba la rapidez de un guepardo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de seguir teniendo la coordinación de un pato bailando break dance y el intelecto de una mosca fumeta._

 _-Black Star!_

 _"La cocina" Con rapidez recorrió la distancia (aunque no es como si fuese muy grande) que la separaba y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Lo que encontró no la sorprendió en absoluto, pero para que vamos a negarlo, no había nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA que Soul, estando borracho (y bueno, a veces no tan borracho), pudiese hacer para sorprenderla._

 _Estaba abrazado a la nevera y se reía como un autentico poseso._

 _-Soul, ¿Qué hace abrazando a la nevera?_

 _-¿Cómo? No estoy abrazado a la nevera, es Black-...- Si, ya sé que la pecho-plano no sabe admirar tu grandeza, pero no hace falta que me grites al oído IMBÉCIL._

 _-Eso es la nevera, Black estará en su casa._

 _-Haber lista- cogió tanto impulso para señalarla con el dedo que estampó la cara en la mesa de la cocina soltando a la nevera- Si como tu dices Black es una nevera y está en su casa ¿dónde estoy yo?_

 _-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que estás en el apartamento?_

 _-¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta! Tantos cienes de mierda en los exámenes del joker del Shibusen y no eres capaz de responder a una simple pregunta. ¿Será que no sabes responderla?_

 _-No Soul, creí que..._

 _-¡Maka Albarn no sabe la respuesta! ¡Maka Albarn no sabe la respuesta!_

 _Soul empezó a bailar al rededor de la mesa, como si estuviese haciendo una especie de danza del vientre y de la lluvia al mismo tiempo que canturreaba la misma frase. Esto dejaba a Maka con una duda importante ¿Maka-chop o pararle suavemente?_

 _-Si se la respuesta; estás en el departamento, tan borracho como suele estar mi padre los sábados._

 _-No entiendo porque le dan tanto importancia a tu nota_

 _-¿A qué viene eso ahora?_

 _-Tu sacas siempre 100 y yo suelo sacar (excepto algunas veces) 010; ambas tienen los mismos números, ¿por qué la tuya es mejor que la mía? En Europa yo habría sacado la mejor nota- se abalanzó contra la estrecha ventana de la cocina sacando medio cuerpo fuera- ¡¿Por qué no se las da la misma importancia?! Yo también tengo dos ceros y un uno! ¡Puntuar mejor un cien que un diez por el orden de sus números es racismo numérico! ¡¿Me oyes Stein?! ¡Racismo numérico!_

 _-¡Soul!_

 _Maka agarró las piernas del arma y tiró con fuerza hacia dentro consiguiendo, tras varios tirones y quejas por su parte, meterlo nuevamente dentro. Con rapidez, evitando que el mismo accidente se repitiese, cerró la venta ¡y con seguro! Si normalmente Soul necesitaba media hora para desengancharlo borracho sería un libro más largo que la Odisea._

 _Pero cuando se giró Soul había vuelto a desaparecer. Hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva por cada rincón de la casa; en el salón:debajo del sofá, dentro de los cojines del sofá, en el hueco de la estantería, en la parte de arriba de la estantería, bajo la mesita... En la cocina (nuevamente): detrás de "Black Star", en la lavadora, en el lavaplatos, dentro de la nevera, en el hueco del fregadero... En los dos cuartos: bajo las camas, en los armarios... Y finalmente llegó al baño_

 _-¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?!_

 _Soul estaba subido al lavabo con el grifo abierto empapando las zapatillas y el bajo de los pantalones, el pelo chorreando y peligrosamente cera de la lampara del techo._

 _-Pues tenía calor y como el grifo no se abría he metido la cabeza en la cisterna. Pero me he mojado mucho y como tu secador a desaparecido me estoy secando con el calor de la bombilla, que curiosamente tiene forma de seta ¿Te has dado cuenta Maka? Parece una seta JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

 _"Tu si que te has tomado una seta... o dos"_

 _Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora le agarró de los pantalones y le estampó contra el suelo, cerró el grifo del agua y se dejó caer junto a Soul que seguía descojonandose en el suelo por la forma distorsionada en su cabeza de la bombilla... Bombilla que por cierto, podía haberle matado; como en toda vivienda había varios desperfectos y uno de ellos era el cableado, estaba suelto y desprotegido, pero lograron reparar casi todas las salidas de luz, menos la del baño. Fueron dejándolo para otro momento y así se quedó, la bombilla estaba colgando del techo por los cables que tenían algunas roturas y dejaban al descubierto un par de hilos de cobre..._

 _Si... Sin duda la segunda fase era la peor; Soul no solo ponía en riesgo su integridad física, sino que arrastraba la salud mental y física de su técnico; Maka estaba completamente segura de que, si no pasaba ya (o se quedaba inconsciente), moriría de un infarto y luego Soul por suicidio involuntario... Al menos Blair cuidaría el apartamento; aunque conociéndola podría convertirlo en un prostíbulo._

 _Cuando Soul se quedó quieto, mirando al techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, Maka se atrevió a levantarse y colocar la tapa de la cisterna; estaba segura de que si le hubiese recordado su lavabo particular podrían haberse inundado. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con sus ojos rojos mirándola fijamente._

 _-Maka_

 _Parecían menos vidriosos que al principio y gracias a Shinigami había podido pronunciar correctamente su nombre, sin eses de por medio ni acentos que no pintaba nada. ¿Estaría finalmente recuperándose del alcohol?_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy mojado?_

 _-Estas en el baño, y has metido la cabeza en la cisterna, después has abierto el grifo y has metido los pies dentro del_ _lavabo_

 _-¿Por qué he hecho eso?_

 _-Porque cuando bebes tienes el intelecto de una roca suicida._

 _-Voy a matar a Black, mañana cuando le vea... Voy a matarle._

 _-Por su puesto, pero primero, ¿por qué no te levantas, te vas a tu cuarto, te quitas la ropa mojada y te vas a la cama? Así estarás descansado y podrás matarle más a conciencia?_

 _-Si, me parece bien; todo, menos...- se puso en pie ayudándose de los muebles a su alrededor y se acercó a ella- lo de quitarme la ropa._

 _-Pero Soul, aún hace frío por las noches y tienes el pelo mojado no, lo siguiente, por no hablar de que tus zapatillas que parecerán el océano pacífico, y los pies son una de las zonas más sensibles a la hora de pillar enfermedades._

 _-No Maka, me refiero a que quitarme la ropa no es justo._

 _-¿Qué no es justo? ¡¿Qué di_

 _No pudo terminar la frase porque Soul la estaba devorando mientras acariciaba su cintura y espalda rozando el elástico de las braguitas y el cierre del sujetador; la cosa se complicó cuando empezó a descender por su barbilla dejad un reguero de besos por su cuello teniendo que hacer el esfuerzo de contener los suspiros de placer._

 _-No es justo que yo me quite la ropa y tu te quedes tan cómoda con tu faldita de cuadros y esa camiseta que no te había visto en la vida y que quiero arrancarte de cuajo._

 _Definitivamente_ _la suerte no estaba de su parte. La lista estaba completa: fase piloto con el murciélago, fase uno con el tigre, fase dos con el guepardo, y venía la fase tres con el gallo*_

 _Todo buen borracho tenía dificultad de procesamiento, falta de coordinación e inteligencia, y desarrollaban un interés sexual elevado; pues ahí iba la fase tres._

 _La primera vez que sucedió le arreó un par de Maka-chops y fin, pero una vez, que no tenía libros a mano, Soul inmovilizó su cuerpo a base de temblores, porque ese chico sabía que hacer y donde tocar. Se había a costumbrado a saborear el alcohol en su boca y a sentir las manos sobre su cuerpo, la situación nuca se le salía de control por mucho que se dejase controlar por él; ambos se quedaban si camiseta, Maka con un par de chupetones en (gracias a kami-sama) lugares poco visibles, y él con un par de arañazos en la espalda o el pecho, pero como nunca recordaba nada, sentenciaba para sí mismo que eran de Blair (a la que por suerte nunca la había mencionado el tema) ._

 _-Los zapatos Maka.- le miró extrañada, sin recordar las palabras de hace unos momentos- a partes iguales Albarn; querías que me quitase los zapatos y me los quito, pero tu conmigo._

 _-Si... Si, claro_

 _Con un poco de dificultad (porque había vuelto a meter la lengua en boca ajena) se quitó los zapatos empujando con sus pies; el movimiento había acercado más sus cuerpo creando una agradable fricción que Maka rompió para empezar a desabrochar los pantalones de Soul, que, al verse separado de su boca pasó de nuevo al cuello mientras trataba de quitar, con la misma urgencia, el broche de su falda._

 _Las imágenes de lo vivido en el cabaret unas horas antes volvió a su mente prendiendo su cuerpo que empezaba a arder bajo las manos de Soul... Las escenas en su mente donde ambos se frotaban, donde gemía su nombre... Si; quería vivirlas, ahora mismo._

 _Agarró a Soul de la camiseta y empezó a tirar de él hasta que su espalda chocó con el lavabo, se sentó y enrolló su cintura con las piernas pegándose a su entrepierna teniendo que ahogar un gemido. Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento exacto se habían quedado completamente en ropa interior, ni en que momento habían llegado a la habitación de Maka, ni en que momento las manos de Soul estaban dentro de su sujetador._

 _Estaba mojada... Muy mojada; el orgasmo mental y la masturbación de Blair en el cabaret no eran nada comparado con eso; quería deslizarse sobre el miembro de Soul, que estaba más duro que una barra de hierro, quería que la tocase como Blair la había obligado a ella por la tarde. Pero justo en el momento en el que sus pensamientos alcanzaban el clímax, Soul paró._

 _En un rápido movimiento había agarrado su cadera y las presionaba contra las suyas con más fuerzas mientras siseaba de placer y dolor. Entonces Maka comprendió. Con esfuerzo, y ante la mirada desconcertada y llena de excitación de sus ojos rojos, se puso de rodillas frente a él y empezó a bajarle los boxers con lentitud; necesitaba mentalizarse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

 **Fin del flashback**

Todo lo que venía después estaba aún un poco borroso. Tras de practicarle sexo oral Soul había quedado inconsciente por el alcohol y el placer, con todo el cuidado y la rapidez del mundo, volvió a ponerle los boxers, la camiseta y limpió los restos de eyaculación que no había podido tragar; al contrario de lo que había oído decir a varias compañeras de clase, tragar semen no era para nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Recogió toda la ropa que había tirada por el suelo, la echó al cesto y se dio una muy larga ducha de agua fría para calmarse. Había dejado a Soul durmiendo en su cuarto y ella se había ido al suyo, porque sabía que, en esos momentos, lo mejor era no acercarse demasiado a él.

-Maka, ¿tienes pensado responderme algún día no muy lejano a ser posible?- Maka salió de lo profundo de su mente y se centró en el presente- Vamos no creo que decirme como acabé en tu cuarto sea muy complicado.

-No no, es que me he puesto a pensar en otras cosas. Volviste borracho, te desmayaste y eras muy pesado, la habitación más cercana era la mía así que te dejé allí y yo me fui a la tuya. Bueno, pero dejemos ya la charla o llegaremos tarde al Shibusen, y solo el mismísimo Lucifer sabe lo que te haremos yo y la RAE si eso llega a ocurrir.

Ella nunca mentía, solo ocultaba cierta información, o no contaba toda la verdad, pero sabía que le estaba engañando, porque nada de lo que en verdad había ocurrido pasaría como una posibilidad en su mente; y eso la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

Las clases habían sido aburridas, a decir verdad Soul no había prestado la más mínima atención; desde el minuto uno las cosas habían sido muy pero que muy raras.

Para empezar, Black no había entrado gritando, sino que había murmurado algo de que no nos daba permiso para mirar su magnificencia y se había desplomado sobre su asiento. Eso era algo comprensible por su resaca. Patty estaba haciendo un rinoceronte de papel, y no una jirafa, porque se le había olvidado su inseparable rotulador amarillo, cosa que nunca había pasado; Liz estaba hablando con Tsubaki... eso no era lo raro, sino que la chica contestaba animadamente a la conversación (normalmente solo la seguiría la corriente en sus desvaríos); y luego estaba Maka, que había cambiado su falda por unos shorts oscuros, su jersey amarillo por una camiseta de tirantes anchos color blanca con el dibujo de una batería cargándose, y las habituales coletas altas se habían bajado. Como consecuencia de su cambio de vestuario, las miradas sorprendidas (mayoritariamente del sexo opuesto) no dejaban de llegar amargándole la mañana a Soul.

Por suerte para su sistema circulatorio, y para muchos de los chicos que acabarían en la enfermería bajo sus puños, la camiseta no era ajustada, sino suelta; se adhería a algunos puntos de su cuerpo pero no dejaba ver bien su verdadera figura, y Soul agradecía con creces a todos y cada uno de los dioses de la muerte.

Pero su día empeoró notablemente cuando al final de las clase Shinigami los mandó llamar, retrasando su vuelta a casa, para decirles que tendrían todo el puente, incluyendo hoy jueves, libre de misiones y que serían Stein y Spirit los que se encargarían de ellas.

Maka y él protestaron (Maka más que él) y lo único que Shinigami respondió fue que ya descubrirían el motivo de su cancelación momentánea. Soul estaba más molesto porque el cabreo de Maka acabaría pagándolo él que por no hacer msiones durante un par de días.

Maka iba farfullando delante suya sobre la injusticia que se acababa de cometer y de golpe y porrazo se detuvo en seco haciéndole chocar contra su espalda.

-¿Oye Maka qué pasa?

No le contestó. Con curiosidad, se puso a su altura y siguió la mirada de su técnico.

Un chica de pelo negro, largo y ondulado, corría por el pasillo en su dirección. Llevaba unos tacones negros tan altos que antes de que llegase a su posición Soul pudo repasarla de arriaba abajo; ojos morados, piel morena, poco pecho envuelto en un top rosa ajustado, una cintura de avispa al descubierto por unos vaqueros de cadera baja y de pitillo.

Se detuvo enfrente de ellos y jadeando por la carrera, apoyada con las manos en las rodillas, alzó la cabeza y sonrió a Maka con naturalidad.

-Maka-chan

Soul se volvió hacia la recién mencionada, que seguía con los ojos fiera de sus órbitas; estaba a apunto de preguntarla que pasaba cuando se decidió a contestarla, y para su sorpresa, Soul no entendió una sola palabra.

-Harumi? Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?*

* * *

 _ **Till the morning light**_

 _ **watch my silhouette**_

 _ **Cause you know tonight**_

 _ **we're gonna awake the deaht**_

 _Supernatural- Kesha_

* * *

Hola peolple ¿cómo estamos? Yo bastante contenta porque, aunque sé que la mayoría queréis matarme, mi inspiración ha regresado de sus vacaciones en la rivera maya por las que me ha dejado tirada en España; u pese haber estado todo julio sin poder escribir una misera palabra, he escrito el cap en cuatro días y es más largo que de costumbre; así que me siento orgullosa de mi rapidez n.n Ahora podéis mutilarme en paz.

Primeor de todo aclaremos lso asteriscos:

-Los animales de Soul estando Ebrio: en principio iba a fiarme de datos reales, pero a sabiendas de que desconcertaría al personal, eh decidido poner animales que todo conozcamos (porque sed sinceros, la mayoría de vosotros no tenías ni idea de que el animal más rápido del mundo es un ácaro llamado _Paratarsotomus macropalpis,_ pues ahora sí) Bueno, repasemos la lista. el murciélago es uno de los que tiene mejor oído, el tigre uno de los más fuertes, el gato el que tiene mejor equilibrio, el guepardo uno de los más rápidos, y el gallo el animal que siempre está en celo XD

-La frase de Maka (si el traductor no me ah fallado ¬¬) es: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Y creo que no he puesto más asteriscos, si me equivoco decidlo por PM o dejadlo en un review y lo pondré en próximo cap.

Ahora mis notitas: En flashback he tratado de meter humor,l no soy muy buena en ello, o por lo menos no lo escribo muy a menudo (no lo escribo casi nunca a quien queremos engañar) así que me gutaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto n.n

 **Rincón de agradecimientos:**

 **-** Hanasaki95:  Sí, Blair es más de práctica que de teoría XD si Blair fue al instituto ya sabeos todos como pasó eje XD ¿me quedó bien? =D siiiiii! aunque queda el futuro lemmon, tengo que prepararme para ello ¡a seguir con el limme para paracticar! Normla que no te dejase mandar el review, despues de proyectarlo en su pnatalla el ordenador se quedó en shik XD.

-Tati: me alegro de que te guste n.n espero que esta actualización siga en la misma línea ... sino me colaré en tu casa y te hipnotizaré para que te siga gustando XD

-Melanie-chan: Gracias por tu comentario respecto al limme, ¿en lo de que faltaba explicarlo te referías a alguna parte en específico o en general? Para tenerlo en cuenta para el próximo n.n el Soma estará en pequeños cachos, por el momento sabemos que a Soul Maka le mola y que a Maka Soul también, pero no lo sabe del todo, solo necesitamos paciencia... y que a mi me dé la gana hacer que se de cuenta jajajaja soy muy mala, más de lo que parece XD

-GingerHale: ¿Te encanta? ¿De verdad? Ooo mi botellita de agua azul clarito ¿has oído? revolquemonos en el suelo a modo kawaii n.n (peligro loca escribiendo agradecimientos rogamos comprenda a la botella de agua secuestrada) Xd Densa no, lo siguiente, pero eso nos suele pasar a todos, dejemos la tiempo para que se desdense XD ( espera...¿eso existe? O.O)

-Lucky Dragneel: Lo primero de todo ¿puedo llamare Lucky? Se me hace más fácil de escribir a parte de que es muy kawaiii o.o. Lo segundo irá cambiado poco a poco, realmente solo han pasado tres días, (martes y miércoles) más el día X en el que conocen a Jaff; croe que le cambio está siendo rápido, si cunado Maka hace algo, lo hace bien XD Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho u.u pero como ya he dicho mi inspiración cogió un velo al rivera aya nada mas terminar las clases y yo nunca podré irme T.T eso si, espero que la zorra esa no me vuelva a dejar tirada que si no lo vamos a llevar crudo ¬¬

Lectores ninjas: Definitivamente os he bautizado así, sino os gusta dejadlo es los comentarios jajajaaj XD... ¿Lo pilláis no? Porque si dejáis un comentario dejaréis de ser ninjas XD (yo y mi humor absurdo si n.n") De nuevo gracias por leer, por subir los gráficos (que os veo, soy todo poderosa logro ver a los nijas que entran a leer muahahaahaha) y por seguir la historia n.n

Un saquito de kisses para todos n.n

 _Disfrutando con (susprise surpise): Innou battle... sep, hoy no hay música sino anime (¿qué pasa? me gusta el shonen y el echhi XD) Naaah es coña n.n_

 _Disfrutando con: Thinking out loud- Ed sheeran_


	7. Una bienvenida no tan bienvenida

Dissclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (en japón nación un genio con el nombre de Ohkubo que tiene los derechos ¬¬) Solo es mía la idea de esta historia así como sus OC (eso eso que Jaff, Claude y Harumi son míos XD)

* * *

 ** _Fell in love with a girl_**

 ** _I fell in love once_**

 ** _and almost completely_**

* * *

 _Se detuvo enfrente de ellos y jadeando por la carrera, apoyada con las manos en las rodillas, alzó la cabeza y sonrió a Maka con naturalidad._

 _-Maka-chan_

 _Soul se volvió hacia la recién mencionada, que seguía con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas; estaba a apunto de preguntarla que pasaba cuando se decidió a contestarla, y para su sorpresa, Soul no entendió una sola palabra._

 _-Harumi? Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?*_

* * *

 _-He venido de visita, ¿acaso te molesta que esté aquí Maka-chan?_

No se consideraba friki (para eso estaba Maka) pero, aunque no lo decía abiertamente, tampoco negaba haber visto un par (o un centenar) de animes; y podía estar seguro de los ojos de esa tal Harumi brillaban y se rodeaban de pétalos de sakura haciendo una escena moe y kawaii que podía ablandar hasta el kokoro del mismísimo Stein.

Pero como siempre, sin ser tan extravagante como Black Star (al que por cierto tenía que matar), Maka iba en contra del mundo. Una vez pudo poner los ojos en una posición normal, su aura se volvió oscura, muy muy oscura, como si se tratase de una neblina cambiante que absorbía todo tipo de emoción derivada del bienestar.

- _Vale, espera un momento aquí, tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas._

 _-¿Es por lo de la baja temporal que he pedido a Shinigami-sama por ti para poder estar juntas?_

Soul estaba perdido. La única vez que había pasado por una situación similar fue viendo una serie en ruso porque habían dejado de emitirla en ingles, la situación era esta _"Vale, la ha regalado un cuadro. Ella está sonriendo y le dice algo ¡Pero se esta poniendo triste! ¿que le habrá dicho a Carlitos?"_ Aunque ahora sus pensamientos eran algo así **"¿Quien es esta tipa? Parce que se conocen, pero Maka no está contenta. Un momento, se esta enfadando más, Ahora sí, ahora si que me veo en la tumba"**

 **-** _¿Qué?... ¿Tu le dijiste a Shinigami-sama que me diera de baja unos días?_

 _-¡Si! ¡¿No ha sido una idea genial?!_

 _-Si... Una idea...Brillante. Pero no es eso, ahora vuelvo quédate aquí._ Soul ven conmigo.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo se vio arrastrado por los pasillos hasta un corredor desconocido, nunca había pasado cerca de esa zona, y lo peor no era solo el no saber donde iba, ni lo que estaba pasando, si no que Maka le agarraba con tanta fuerza que empezaba a cortarle la circulación del brazo; haber, sabía que tenía fuerza y que él, a comparación, poca, ¡pero joder! ¡Que estaba apunto de arrancarle el brazo!

Con toda la "delicadeza" posible, Maka estampó la puerta frente a ellos contra la pared de tope dejando ver a un Spirit agarrado a su silla, como si su vida dependiera de ello, a causa de la abrupta intromisión que casi le provoca un paro cardíaco. Por fin lo soltó del brazo y, para sorpresa de ambas armas, Maka se lanzó a los brazos de su padre temblando como una llama al viento y más pálida que una hoja de papel.

-¿Makita? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Evans! ¡¿Qué la has hecho?!

Soul creía que iba a morir allí mismo; Maka estaba fuera de combate para protegerlo del colérico Spirit, que sabía tanto, o menos, de la situación que él, y por descarte iba a pagar (como buen inocente que era) la ira del viejo sobreprotector.

Pero un fugaz rayo de suerte pasó por allí y decidió apiadase de él. Justo cuando Spirit sacó las cuchillas de su espalda Maka levantó la cabeza, desviando la atención de su padre y así sus ganas de matarle.

-Harumi... Harumi está aquí.

Con esas cuatro palabras el rostro de Spirit se volvió tan blanco como el de su hija, y ,mirándola con los ojos vacíos de quien acaba de ver sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad, se fundieron de nuevo en un abrazo que duró un par de minutos.

-Pero Makita... ¿Estás segura?

-Si, Soul y yo la acabamos de ver en pasillo, venía corriendo hacia mí y me ha pedido una baja temporal, para que podamos estar juntas- Sus voces estaban teñidas (más bien bañadas) en miedo, parecían estar al borde del colapso nervioso.-Papá ¿qué hacemos?

Soul sentía lástima por ellos, por su situación (aunque no la entendía), tanto que no estaba seguro de a quién socorrer primero, si a su técnico o al hombre que quería matarlo a cada oportunidad. Parecían haber caído en una profunda depresión que ni los fármacos podían solucionar.

-No lo sé hija, Podemos hablar con Shinigami-sama, entenderá nuestra situación.

-¿Y si no lo hace? Tal vez no lo entienda, ya sabes como se pone él con esos temas, más empalagoso e infantil que tú.

-Si, esta situación es horrible.

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-ambos se giraron sorprendidos hacia él, como si acabasen de recordar su presencia- ¡No paráis de hablar de vuestra situación! ¡Y, por si no lo recordáis, yo no hablo japonés! Así que, Maka, no he entendido nada de lo que ha ocurrido en el pasillo, y por lógica, tampoco entiendo nada de esto ¡O me lo explicáis u os calláis!

Se formó un silencio sepulcral. Nadie abrió la boca, y las palabras de Soul se quedaron flotando en el aire mientras Maka le veía con una extraña mezcla de emociones en sus ojos que no lograba distinguir, y Spirit le miraba con pena, con pena y un extraño apoyo moral anteriormente desconocido para él. Con paso lento, casi solemne, la Death Scythe avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros, infundiéndole fuerza.

-Soul... Mucha suerte, nadie podrá protegerte de los peligros que te esperan a fuera, ni siquiera mi Makita logrará hacerlo, debes ser listo, precavido y de hierro. Ahora chico, que la fuerza te acompañe*.- dejándole estupefacto Spirit caminó hasta la salida, y antes de salir definitivamente, se giró hacia su hija- Hablaré con Shinigami-sama, si hay noticias te lo haré saber, mientras quiero que me mantengas informado en caso de peligro. Suerte hija, llama o grita si me necesitas*

Y se fue, dejando en su despacho a su hija dando vueltas como una fiera enjaulada mientras trataba de encontrar una solución, y a Soul que no sabía si decantarse por el desconcierto o por la ira pura. Parecía estar en medio de una telenovela barata en la que ninguno de los sucesos tenían sentido, y no era para nada cool. Tenía que enterarse y ya de lo que estaba pasado, si no era de un modo, sería de otro.

-No podemos tardar más, cuanto antes la hagamos frente mejor. Esto tiene que ser como quitarse una tirita, rápido y sin dudar. Vamos Soul.

Sin previo aviso le tomó nuevamente del brazo, con la misma, o con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Maka no pensaba decirle nada, por la sencilla razón de que ella aún no estaba segura de estar despierta, seguía pensando que era una horrible pesadilla; rogaba en silencio despertar en la cama de Soul, en ropa interior y una de sus camisetas, abrazada a él, enredada en sus piernas...

Pero las constantes quejas de su arma, el dolor en su mano por la fuerza sobre su brazo, y la sensación de tener gelatina en vez de carne y huesos en las piernas, hacía que sus esperanzas se transformasen en efímeras utopías.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, apoyada en la pared mirándose las uñas de manera despreocupada, esperando, seguramente dando vueltas en su retorcida mente a algún plan que dejaría al Kishin como el bueno de la película.

- _Harumi-_ la mencionada levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa. **_Zorra_ \- **_Ya está todo listo; por cierto ¿has conseguido ya alojamiento? Hay muy buenas ofertas en Death City._

La sonrisa que se empezó a formar en la comisura de sus labios recordaba a la de Cheseere* y a Maka siempre la había asustado ¡ese gato no era normal! Y para su desgracia, Harumi tampoco era santa de su devoción

- _¿Dónde voy a quedarme tonta? Pues contigo, en tu casa._

La poca cordura que tenía acababa de romperse. Era cierto, no estaba loca (o aún no), porque hasta Soul había sido capaz de oír el chasquido.

* * *

 _"Soul ¿Puedes ir a la Death room y decirle a mi padre que Harumi ha decidido alojarse en nuestro apartamento? Es mejor que yo vaya ambientándola un poco para que no se arme un caos con la organización y eso. Se que estás enfadado, pero te juro, **te juro** , que te lo explicaré todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, de lo que está pasando ¿Sí?"_

Sí, había ido en busca del viejo verde, le había retransmitido el mensaje, y estaba a punto de volver; apunto porque Spirit, que había fracasado con Shinigami, volvió a poner esa cara de "prefiero morir a tener que soportar esto". Maka le iba a explicar todo.. O no, porque estaba seguro de que trataría de evitar el tema hasta el último momento, por eso decidió aprovechar la coyuntura.

-Oye Spirit. Me harías un favor si me explicas que está pasando. Tal vez pueda ayudar en algo a Maka.

-Ojalá... Pero si, es mejor que entiendas la situación. Ponte cómodo y no me interrumpas, apaga tu teléfono móvil y guarda las preguntas para el final.- Spirit se aclaró al garganta como si fuese un narrador importante y tratase de acaparar toda la atención de su público- Verás...

"Creo que lo más importante es decirte quién es Harumi. Bien. Harumi es la prima de Maka, la única; es la hija de la hermana de Kami. _Si si, lo he pillado Spirit, es su prima. ¡_ Te he dicho que no interrumpas! _Que si, lo siento, sigue de una vez._ Los padres de Harumi viajaban mucho, por lo que nunca ha tenido un hogar fijo, hasta que Kami decidió acogerla con nosotros hace ya mucho tiempo; Karin se fue a una misión en Egipto, muy peligrosa como para llevársela con ella y Harumi se quedó con nosotros. Dada su situación, Kami empezó a sobre-protegerla, y cuando Shinigami requería de sus servicios como técnico la dejaba al cargo. Si, ni a mi que soy un adulto, ni a Maka que es su hija y más responsable que yo a los cinco años; la dejaba a ella, de ese modo Harumi se convirtió en los ojos y oídos de Kami, y así ha sido desde entonces. Ella no solo ha venido de visita, ha venido a hacer una inspección. ¿Pero por qué estamos tan preocupados? Fácil; Harumi es, sencilla y llanamente, una hija de puta. Siempre ha hecho todo lo posible para jodernos la vida; comprendo que yo nunca le he caído bien a ningún miembro de la familia Azuma, pero Maka recibió desde pequeña por ser la hija de Kami, una estupidez porque una vez que se vino a vivir con notros Kami siempre la prefirió a ella, y todo por lo que le contaba de nosotros. Siempre se las ha apañado para liar las cosas de modo que cualquier cosas que hiciésemos se convertía en una herejía. Una visita de Harumi significa unas vacaciones en el infierno, lo pondrá todo patas arriba, nos echará la culpa y nosotros nos enfrentaremos a la ira de Kami.

-Entiendo que sea una jodienda, pero... ¿No exageráis un poquito?

-Tal vez, pero con cada año que pasaba se volvía peor; Harumi tenía nuevas cosas que destrozar. Recuerdo que una vez le dijo a Kami que Maka no había hecho los deberes por estar leyendo; era mentira, no los hizo porque ya los tenía hechos por equivocación. El resultado fue que Maka se quedó sin libros casi tres meses; sobrevivió por mi contrabando. Y ya no es solo el informe que pueda darle a Kami, es que es una persona desagradable, no hay quien la soporte.

-Que putada, aunque hay algo que no me termina de encajar.

-Dime

-¿A que venía eso de tu despacho? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en vuestras movidas familiares?

Spirit le miró fijamente, meditando entre si contestar o no. Por mucho que quisiese a su niña, y por muchas ganas que tenía de matarle debía decirle lo que era evidente. Y antes de terminar de visualizar como Kami le rompía la cabeza y él salía impune, riéndose al ver al pretendiente de su Makita muerto, tomó aire y cortó sus pensamientos.

-Al igual que con los libros, Harumi tratará de quitarnos todo lo que nos importe. Un libro, la televisión... Esas pequeñas cosas dolían en su momento, pero ahora Maka y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que no queremos perder; y tú eres importante para ella. Eres su arma, Maka te aprecia, por lo que Harumi querrá que Kami te aparte de ella, y ya no solo eso, sino que eres un chico.

-¿Qué problema hay con que sea un chico?

-No tienes solo un problema Soul; tienes dos. El primero es que si Kami se entera de tu sexo, tendrá muchos reparos contigo, y si Harumi hace de las suyas podrías verte sin técnico, o peor, muerto. Y el segundo es que cabe la posibilidad de que Harumi no se conforme solo con amargar a Maka, si no que te quiera para ella.

 _ **Genial... Justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían ir peor.**_

* * *

 _"Recuerda Soul, es una manipuladora, nunca te mostrará como es en realidad; usa una fachada de dulzura a la que debes resistirte."_

Nunca lo admitiría, pero Spirit le tenía acojonado y no se atrevía a entrar en su propia casa, si metía la pata podría despedirse de Maka para el resto de su vida. Si... No conocía a esa tipa pero comenzaba a entender el exagerado comportamiento de padre e hija, seguía creyendo que era exagerado, pero lo entendía.

Él no era muy creyente (y mucho menos practicante) pero al momento de meter la llave en la cerradura se encomendó a todos y cada uno de los dioses que conocía, existiesen o fueran ficticios, porque cuando se trataba de pedir ayuda divina Soul no era para nada excluyente.

Y allí se encontraban las dos, sentadas en el sofá hablando... de algo. El sonido de la puerta la cerrarse acaparó su atención. Los dos pares de ojos chocaron contra él. Los iris verdes de Maka se mantenían fijos en su ojos, juraría que su mirada le estaba suplicándole que la matase allí mismo. Por el contrario la mira de Harumi era igual a la de Stein, parecía estar analizándole, evaluándole concienzudamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse violado e incómodo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre cierta parte de su anatomía y se mantuvieron quietos. Finalmente levantó al vista y le sonrió; le sonrió de una manera que hasta Blair envidiaría." _Cabe la posibilidad de que Harumi no se conforme solo con amargar a Maka, si no que te quiera para ella"_

-Ano hito dare Maka-chan?

Maka se dio cuenta de la situación, incluso para Soul fue palpable la ansiedad que su técnico estaba sintiendo, ¿o era por su sincronía? De todos modos no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de preguntar, y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento volvió a dirigirse a él.

-Dice que quién eres.

Cogió aire y con paso lento avanzó desde la puerta hasta situarse frente a ellas, y, casi con miedo, le tendió la mano a la chica al tiempo que se presentaba.

-Soy Soul Evans ¿Y tú?

Harumi dudaba; estaba frunciendo los labios de concentración, parecía estar pensando en la solución de un problema tan difícil, o incluso más, que el de la teoría de la relatividad.

-Yo soy Harumi. Perdón por ser lenta. Él inglés no.

Parecía estar avergonzada, obviamente hablar un idioma que no se te daba bien es desagradable y más cuando te veías obligado a hacerlo, Maka era la única en la habitación que podía entenderla y esta estaba aguantándose la risa como podía; por suerte (o por desgracia) para ella, Harumi estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar a Soul como una tonta enamorada para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo motivo de burla.

-Pero lo entiendes, ya es algo. Yo no se nada de japonés.

La risa mal contenida de Maka cesó de golpe dando paso a una risa tonta por parte de la otra. La tensión que se había formado era tan palpable que podía convertirse en hielo con la fría mirada de Maka y derretirse con el calor del libido en los ojos de Harumi. Era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes, aunque el Maka-chop del que creía haberse librado había vuelto como si se tratase de un boomerang; todavía tenía la oportunidad de no empeorar más las cosas.

Con una excusa barata se adentró en la cocina y cerró al puerta con un gran suspiro que se vio secundado. A su lado Blair también suspiró asustándole; entonces recordó que la gata-bruja no era su problema en esos momentos y se relajó.

-¿Qué te pasa Soul-Kun?

-Que la mala suerte me persigue. ¿Y a ti?

-Maka-chan me dijo que hoy me traería atún, pero en vez de eso me he traído un chica que habla un idioma extraño y que me ha mirado mal. Que fiasco de día.

-Y que lo digas...-Entonces se hizo la luz en su mente abollada por los libros- Oye Blair ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros a por tu atún?

Los dos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, y de manera tan sincronizada que hasta Kid envidiaría por su simetría, ambos salieron escopeteados por ambas puertas dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron dando vueltas por Death City, Blair tenía que hacer tiempo para llegar al cabaret y Soul no quería volver al apartamento, así que... Durante el largo y casi interminable paseo Soul puso a la gata al corriente de la situación, incluso Blair (y estamos hablando de Blair) se enfureció con Harumi llamándola de todo lo posible y lo imposible.

Pasaron muchas cosas por las calles de la ciudad, Soul obtuvo su insignia de supervivencia frente a cincuentones (y no tan cincuentones) ninfómanos que se abalanzaban con los brazos llenos de regalos hacia Blair, podía jurar que casi muere aplastado por "la marea morada"*; Blair descubrió el fascinante mundo llamado coolandia y los efectos que producía en los jóvenes; los chicos le miraban con un extraño respeto y las chicas se paraban a mirarle con curiosidad, siempre a lo lejos (por suerte para su dueña) intimidadas por ese aura tétrica que parecía desprender, esa de la que Maka hablaba con brillo en los ojos cada vez que la preguntaba por Soul y el piano. Blair también descubrió el lado medio nerd oculto de Soul del que nunca nadie sabría. Pero sin duda el que salió ganando fue Soul.

Cuando pasaban por una de las bifurcaciones de la calle comercial principal una mujer asaltó a Blair como si fuese una niña pequeña y la gata su juguete favorito. La avasalló a preguntas, y para sorpresa del chico, todas ellas sobre Maka; claro está, una vez siguieron adelante Soul pidió explicaciones, y así se enteró de que Maka había decidido cambiar un poco su imagen para verse más guapa (de ahí el cambo de look de ese día) y en toda su buena fe decidió acompañarla a comprar, y que cuando pasaban por la calle se acordó de las bragas blancas (esas inolvidables bragas) y la presionó para comprarse nueva ropa interior. Soul había visto de refilón un poco de la lencería de la tienda y al imaginarse a Maka con ella estuvo a punto de tener un derrame nasal severo, ¡Pero si se colaba en su cuarto y se liaba a pajas con sus bragas blancas! Vale que había dicho que eran una tortura pero a los trece años no quería pensar en su técnico como un icono sexual; ya a los quince, cuando lo que sentía por Maka se fue aclarando, se replanteo lo del icono y esa prenda tan sencilla, y hasta hace poco nada atrctiva, despertaron su libido cuando la vio en ropa interior desnudándose para entrar a la ducha.

Y así pasaron la tarde. Pasearon, hablaron y cenaron fuera (porque Soul se negaba a volver), la acompañó hasta el cabaret y cuando quiso llegar al apartamento eran las doce y media. Una hora perfecta, Maka estaría ya en la cama y por la mañana no se acordaría de que la había dejado sola con su prima toda la tarde. Pero se equivocó en un detallito, Maka no estaba durmiendo en su cuarto; cuando se dirigía a su habitación vio la figura de su técnico tumbada en el sofá.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido se aceró hasta ella, y no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada. Llevaba unas manoletinas blancas, la falda negra de vuelo que Blair la regaló por navidad (si, por navidad aunque la falda era más parecida a un cinturón) y un top largo y liso de color gris con un chaleco fino negro. Se detuvo en su rostro, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la que se colaba algún pelo travieso que se había escapado de la cola de caballo, los ojos cerrados y todas sus facciones relajadas. Soul no entendía porqué quería cambiar ¿A caso no veía que ya era lo suficientemente guapa? Incluso con esa ropa de nerd se veía de puta madre. Aún estaba lejos de entender la mente femenina.

Suspiró cansadamente y empezó a zarandear su hombro suavemente mientras susurraba su nombre con la intención de despertarla sin perder neuronas. Poco a poco los parpados de Maka empezaron a temblar y su cuerpo empezó a removerse con molestia; un poco más y sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud.

-¿Soul? ¿Qué quieres?- Se enderezó y se frotó los ojos con sueño- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Si, las doce y media, pero lo que quiero saber es que haces durmiendo aquí, **así.** ¿No tienes cuarto o qué?

-Pues no; está ocupado. Y estoy "así" porque al poco de que Blair y tu huyerais Liz vino y me obligó (Hurumi fue encantada) a salir con ellas. ¡¿Sabías que hay sitios donde las fiestas empiezan a partir de las siete y la gente ya está borracha a las nueve?!- No esperó que Soul la contestase ¡Claro que lo sabía! Volvió borracho un jueves día de diario- Logré arrastrar a Harumi a casa a eso de las once y se encerró en mi cuarto antes de que pudiese coger ropa. Ya habíamos quedado en que yo dormiría en el sofá, pero aprovecha cada cosa para fastidiarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo incomodo que es dormir con ropa?

-Si, me ha pasado un par de veces. Ahora levántate y tira a dormir.-Maka le miró extrañada- Vamos no creo que tengas reparos en dormir conmigo cuando lo hacemos casi todos los días.

-Si claro, vamos. Pero...

-Tengo una camiseta que ya está un poco vieja, puedes quedártela; y supongo que llevas ropa interior puesta.

Maka se puso roja momentáneamente y le dio la colleja de su vida; sin esperarle se adelantó hasta su cuarto. ¿Qué esperaba que la preguntase? Si dormía en bragas y con una de sus camisetas. Unos segundas más tarde, ya recuperado del golpe, la siguió hasta la cama.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, abrazada a él, con una pierna desnuda rodeando su cadera manteniéndole junto a ella, con la cabeza en su pecho respirando contra su cuello. Podía estar más pegado a Maka que su propia ropa, podía sentirla y respirar su aroma.

Sin lugar a dudas dormir con Maka era uno de los grandes placeres de su vida.

* * *

 _ **She's in love with the world**_

 _ **But sometimes these feelings**_

 _ **can be so misleading**_

 _Fell in love with a girl- White Stripes_

* * *

Hola people n.n ¿Cómo estamos? Supongo que algunos mejor que otros, aquí en España las vacaciones de verano llegan a su fin u.u (¡¿Por qué?!) Y yo dentro de lo que cabe al mirar el calendario, bastante bien voy a decolorarme las puntas para teñírmelas de verde (¡Al fin! aunque se que no os interesa n.n") y estoy eufórica porque ¡Este fic ha alcanzado los 30 comentarios! ¡Siiiiiiiii! (¡Girnaldas de colores, confeti, gritos y aplausos!) n.n Nunca creí alcanzar esta cantidad así que es todo un logro para mí (hay gente que se recorre un país en bici, yo recibo comentarios XD)

Siento que este cap sea un poco bastante relleno u.u", pero para el próximo vendrán momentos de o.O muahahahahaahahahaahahahaahaha *¬*

XD Si estoy muy mal pero ya lo sabíais.

Bueno han vuelto los asteriscos en este cap, revelemos su significado:

-Aunque no todos hayamos visto La guerra de las galaxias, creo que conocemos de sobra esta frase, " _que la fuerza te acompañe"_ no es por nada en especial es que vi el anuncio de la segunda peli, me acordé y me hizo gracia ponerlo XD

-Bien, esta frase " _Llama o grita si me necesitas"_ que Spirit le dice a Maka, provienes del opening en castellano de la serie " _Kim possible"_ Estoy muy friki en este cap, con La guerra de las galaxias, Kim possible, el despliegue de otakismo de Soul al primer momento XD

-El gato Cheshire de _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"_ He leído el libro, he visto la peli de dibujos y la de Jonny Depp, y sigo sosteniendo que la historia da mal rollito ¬¬"

-La marea morada; me acordé de los anuncios de futbol (que por cierto detesto) y de las huelgas españolas donde dicen _"súmate a la marea roja"_ (por la bandera roja y amarilla XD se comieron mucho el coco) y como Blair viste de morado... Yo si que me comí mucho el coco jajajaajaja XD

Bueno creo que eso es todo... Ah! os habréis fijado en que los diálogos ne cursiva se supone que son en japonés, es que no voy a estar traduciendo todo en las notas de autor y vosotros vais a pasar de bajar en cada momento.

Ahora si que es todo n.n

 **Espacio de agradecimientos:**

-GingerHale: Bueno no tenía pensado que Soul recordase nada, es decir que abrazó a una nevera pensando que su mejor amigo XD, pero la verdad es que si me parece una idea interesante, ya veré que hago con ella n.n He buscado panfilanismo y aparece tu review XD me meo jajajajaajajajaja. La añadiremos al diccionario, me colaré en la RAE y para el próximo año todo el mundo la usara XD En seiro ponlo en google XD

-Lucky: Puedes llamarme Angel, Kate, Pepa o como te de la gana XD (Pepa no me gusta mucho pero si quieres te lo permito XD) no quiero enrollarme mucho con este fic, en un principio no creí que durase tanto n.n" por eso no quiero alargarlo más de la cuenta, es más, tenía muchas ideas y más de la mitad se estas quedando en el cajón de los olvidos (pobrecitas un segundo de silencio por ellas... Ya está n.n).

-Hanasaki95: TSiempre dicen que Maka es clavada a su madre, pero algo tiene que haber heredado de Spirit, pues ahí está XD ambos son unos pervertido ¡misterio resuelto! otro caso resuelto por Kate (chúpate esa Scooby Doo XD) Si, es Harumi, la prima de Maka, pero tiene un secreto o.o el día de la cosecha se transforma en manzana... XD me ha inspirado eso de la manzana podremos jugar con la fruta que la fresa está demasiado vista XD He actualizado demasiado tarde lo sé T.T

-Bell Star: Hola Bell n.n de nuevo tu por estos lares jajajaa, Vengo de llamar en busca de asociaciones que ayuden a focas con depresión, pero no había ninguna, está visto que las focas seguirán suicidándose mientras las rocas sobreviven porque son inertes XD. Es que Blair tiene demasiado swag XD Me siento halagada por ser la primera narración como si nada de felación... ¿Ha sonado raro o es cosa mía? Creo que no es lingüisticamente correcto n.n"Es cierto que he metido un pco de OOC, pero fue de esas veces en las que te dejas llevar y la narración te sale sola, lo importante es que son como los pokemons, evolucionan XD Yo prefiero la palabra bragas, que calzones o panties, pero me suena demasiado formal y suelo usar braguitas, pero me suena muy ridículo y acabo mezclando las bragas y las braguitas como si estuviesen en una coctelera. He de decir que todo lo que es el flash back me costó un montón escribirlo -.- pero si tenía las ideas ligadas de la noche y la mañana, de momento Mak ano muestra signos de ninfomanía lo cual me deja tranquila, solo es activa sexualmente (bueno aún no hemos pasado del limme pero lo es) Me alegro de que las escenas del Flash back no hayan quedado mal,era mi mayor preocupación n.n" y si, Soul debewría dejar el alcohol porque a este paso muere antes electrocutado que por que la diñe su hígado XD Un beso y disfrura dle poquito verano que queda T.T

-michk99: Esta vez mi inspiración se ha quedado, han sido mis progenitores los que me han frenado u.u (kate haz esto, haz lo otro, ya que estas en el ordenador mírame esto bla bla bla bla) y encima he estado de obras y no eh tenido internet (menos mal que tenía el viejo PC bajo con el word instalado *.*) Dios me alegra mucho oír lo de original, hoy en día es un poco difícil encontrar una historia así, la mayoría de las veces siempre se parece a algo ¬¬

-Guest: ¿Te has enamorado de mi fic? XD No tengo nada en contra del síndrome _"objectum sexual"_ así que si en algún momento decides casarte con él no voy a ponerme XD Es coña. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n.n y espero que esta continuación no lo fastidie -.-

-Lectores ninja: De gracias por estar ahí, leer, clickear y llenarme de felicidad al ver el número de visitas n.n

Un saco de kisses para todos, gracias por leer, clickear y comentar la historia de esta loca n.n

 _Disfrutando con: Love game-Lady Gaga_


	8. Backstage y teloneros

Dissclaimer: ...Todos nos lo sabemos ¿Hace falta que lo repita? _mmm Kate, si no lo haces pueden denunciarte y borrar toooodo el trabajo..._ Joder vale ¬¬ ejem ejem "Soul Eater no me pertenece, Okhubo es su dueño, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para jugar con ellos como con los playmovil n.n " Ya esta ¬¬ _¿No te olvidas de algo?_ ¡¿Qué?! ò.ó _(en susurros) Tus derechos..._ o.o" cierto cof cof "Solo me pertenecen la idea de esta historia y sus respectivos OC's n.n " ¬¬ ¿Ya? _Si n.n._ Aleluya. (Amén XD)

* * *

 _ **All you get is pain**_

 _ **when I wanted shunshine**_

 _ **I got rain**_

* * *

Todos los sentidos volvieron de golpe a su cuerpo cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a aclarar la habitación; otra vez se había olvidado de bajar la persiana, y durmiendo en ese lado de la cama la luz pegaba de lleno; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tener el cuerpo de Soul como barrera contra la claridad mañanera.

Empezó a codearle sin llegar a hacerle daño del todo, necesitaba un apoyo para afrontar el día y si le rompía las costillas eso sería imposible, o al menos lo sería por medio día. Viendo que no surgía efecto decidió añadir al plato unas cuantas patadas, pero al rato desistió. Resopló molesta por la situación; Soul parecía tener una alarma interna que solo respondía a Maka-chop's, días de clase, misiones, y golpes, los días de descanso no sonaba hasta la una como muy pronto (o hasta que Maka aparecía Larousse en mano por la puerta)

Con toda la fuerza, el cuidado, y la paciencia del mundo consiguió darse la vuelta, quedando así de espaldas al estúpido sol, que se reía como un poseso de su situación, y cara a cara con Soul. Nada más conseguirlo sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se movía, incómodamente, tratando de acoplarse de nuevo al suyo, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo; no era lo mismo dormir en la misma cama cada uno en una punta, que dormir enredados y pegados con superglú, ella misma había estado semi-dormida buscando el cuerpo de su arma en la madrugada,todo para descubrir que estaba en su cuarto y él en el suyo. Recordó que había caído K.O hablando con las chicas, y con todo el sigilo posible salió de la cama sin despertar a Tusbaki, avanzó hasta el pasillo tratando de no pisar a las gemelas, y, aún de puntillas, entró en el cuarto de Soul que no tardó en abrir sus sabanas para ella.

Rió en voz baja al recordar el momento, más por la charla nocturna que por la escapada al otro lado; se pasaron la noche hablando de Black Star y de lo que Tsubaki sentía por él, Liz del chico de la tienda de deportes, y Patty de sus queridísimas jirafas, y bueno, del chaval de la clase de al lado. _Amor._ Todas hablaban de él, los ojos les brillaban, sus voces se volvían más... más... ¿melódicas? No sabría definirlo bien; suspiraban y decían estupideces de calor, frío, seguridad, nervios... Ella no creía en nada de eso, nunca había creído en los _te amo_ ni en los _te quiero_ de los libros, ni de las películas, ni de la vida en general ¿y cómo hacerlo? Su madre, que _la quería un montón,_ la había dejado sola para viajar por el mundo, y solo daba señales de vida cada seis estaciones, y luego estaba su padre, que _las quería, las amaba, las... ¡Las idolatraba!,_ pero engañó a Kami día sí y día también, y a ella la dejó sola en muchas ocasiones por esas mujeres. Si eso era el amor Maka no quería vivirlo nunca; lo más cerca que estaba de sentir algo parecido a lo que describían los libros era el aprecio que les tenía a ellos, sus preciosidades de papel y tinta; los libros no podían hacerla daño, la regalaban historias, mundos, sueños, ideas, una vía de escape para el día a día ¿Cómo no quererlos?

Eso la hizo recordar las estúpidas teorías de que estaba enamorada de Soul, desternillante si no fuera porque todos estaban obsesionados con eso, Blair, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Kid ¡Incluso Crona había preguntado al respecto! Soul y ella solo eran compañeros.

Como si hubiese sido una especie de invocación, el chico se removió en sueños frunciendo el ceño nervioso; con cuidado pasó los dedos por el contorno de su mandíbula y la mejilla calmándolo al instante, su rostro volvió a relajarse y se restregó contra sus dedos en busca de más contacto que no tardó en recibir; las caricias se extendían desde la punta de la barbilla, por su cara, pasaba por detrás de la oreja, tanteando las hebras de pelo blanco de la nuca, para regresar a la mandíbula por el cuello. Su piel caliente se ponía de gallina al contacto con sus dedos helados; Soul siempre se quejaba por eso " _Sabía que estabas muerta Maka, piel pálida, más fría que un congelador, y sin alma"_ Ese último comentario correspondía a un libro incrustado en la cabeza de su arma, pero por mucho que la molestase no podía quitarle la razón en el resto de "argumentos": solo salía de casa por causas mayores (verse arrastrada por su arma al baloncesto, verse arrastrada por Liz de comparas, discusión con Soul, Shibusen... etc etc), y bueno, su piel se negaba calentarse, o al menos por ella misma, el cuerpo de Soul , sin embargo, funcionaba de estufa a la perfección, siempre cálido, incluso en el más crudo invierno, su cuerpo envolvía al suyo hermetizándola.

Se estaba tan bien así, su cuerpo rodeado por su brazos, la respiración contra la suya, el latido de su corazón bombeando rítmica y pausadamente contra su pecho... En esos momentos se sentía en paz, como si se encontrasen en una resonancia sin necesidad de almas; por muy acostumbrada que estuviese a tocarse con Soul, no podía evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió extenderse por su piel; su contacto era natural, totalmente espontaneo y fluido, se encontraba tan a gusto con él, era una sensación como... como la que te da esa manta suave y gordita en la que te refugias del frío una noche de invierno, ese libro que te hace sentir parte de algo, esa sensación tan agradable al oler leña quemándose, esa taza de chocolate caliente, ese baño después de una batalla que relajaba los músculos y te hacía entrar en estado zen... Maka adoraba esas pequeñas cosas, y también adoraba a Soul.

 _Pues claro, somos compañeros._

Mientras la conciencia de Maka se retorcía por la estupidez de su dueña, Soul soñaba, soñaba y no quería despertar, o al menos no ahora, porque el sueño había sido raro a más no poder.

Estaba borracho, había bailado con Maka, abrazado a una nevera, sacado medio cuerpo por la ventana de la cocina gritando a Stein sobre la igualdad de los números, y había puesto su vida en peligro de una manera muy MUY absurda, como se notaba que era un sueño. Harto de toda esa situación algo surrealista (porque él nunca haría eso, era tan poco cool) empezó a forzar su mente para despertar, hasta que, sin ninguna razón aparente, empezó a acercase a su técnico, y lo mejor de todo, ella no oponía resistencia, sino que se dejaba llevar. ¡Joder si se dejaba llevar! En ninguno de sus sueños eróticos Maka era tan decidida, ni parecía tan desesperada por el contacto como lo estaba él. Mordiendo, arañando, gimiendo, arrancando... De nuevo se notaba a leguas que era un sueño, y sería un sueño mejor si el diablillo no dejase de repetir una y otra vez "un sueño" para después echarse a reír como un poseso.

Soul ya no quería despertar, quería seguir allí, en la habitación de Maka, con ella semi-desnuda resbalando en el sudor de su cuerpo. Pero como siempre, la vida le llevaba la contraria y el mundo se desvaneció devolviéndole a la maldita vigilia. Bueno, no nos precipitemos, eso de maldita estaba por ver.

Lo primero que sus ojos enfocaron fue el resto de la almohada y pelo, pelo rubio cenizo desparramado por esta y por parte de la sabanas; bajó la mirada y se encontró con su cara mirándole medio dormida, después de haberse despertado por el Sol y hacer vomitar a la perdiz de tanto dar vueltas empezaba a ceder ante el sueño; Maka era madrugadora, pero si no había motivos que la obligasen a salir de la cama a la hora de su despertar, cerraba los ojos y podían dar las doce (luego, ya adecentada y demás, le despertaba a él); cinco días a la semana sus costillas eran machacadas, y frente a él se encontraba la oportunidad para la venganza.

-Maka, son las once, deberías estar en el sofá

Como se esperaba, la aludida, que ya estaba con un pie en el otro barrio, se removió protestando y escondió la cabeza en el hueco del hombro mientras en un murmuro exigía los cinco minutos equivalentes a una hora más de sueño. Pero Soul no iba a ceder, si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser tan testarudo como ella.

-Pero Maka, Blair ¡O Harumi! Pueden entrar y verte aquí. Piensa en lo que llegaría a pasar si eso sucede- más quejidos- Blair podría irse de la lengua y tu padre te mandaría a un monasterio de clausura, o tu madre podría enterarse, sacaría conclusiones precipitadas, y acabarías en un monasterio de clausura.

La mención de su madre fue lo único que la hizo reaccionar, su cuerpo se tensó y Soul pudo sentir el nerviosismo emanando de ella; pero era Maka Albarn, y cuando se separó para mirarle con mala cara por no concederle el capricho, no dejó que se notase en su expresión ni en su tono de voz.

-Osease que haga lo que haga acabaré en un monasterio de clausura.

-No. Si te levantas no te encerraran.

Pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, pero volvió a cerrar lo ojos y le dio la espalda dispuesta a no salir de la cama hasta el último momento.

-Son monjas, la mayoría mayores, no me pondrán en busca y captura si me escapo, no te preocupes.

Volvió a codearla en las costillas, esta vez con más fuerza metiéndose en el papel que su técnico desempeñaba cada día. Como consecuencia recibió un bufido propio de un gato.

-Ya me disculpé por despertarte así, y te juré de camino al Shibusen que jamás volvería a hacerlo, el karma ya me lo está haciendo pagar, no hace falta que te sumes tu también.

-Tienes razón.

Soul recordaba esa mañana, recordaba con total claridad como la lengua de Maka había lamido su cuello y se había ido dejándole allí plantado con una hemorragia nasal. ¿Los codazos no la hacían reaccionar? Pues algo lo haría.

-Y como llevas razón, yo también tengo que recompensarte Maka.

-¿Qué?

Cuando giró su cuerpo para mirarle sintió el peso de Soul encima de su cuerpo. Bueno, encima encima...No la estaba tocando, y eso era si duda la peor parte. El aliento y el pelo en su cuello le producían pequeñas cosquillas, aumentando los latidos acelerados que por el calor de su cuerpo estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, solo unos centímetros se habían convertido en metros.

Estar así era una pequeña tortura; y lo fue aún más cuando empezó a acariciar su piel con los labios, casi no la rozaba, pero era suficiente para hacerla estremecer; estaban calientes y húmedos. Suspiró cuando llegó a la unión con la mandíbula, y pudo notar como Soul apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cabeza, él también lo estaba pasando bien, bueno, mal; pero no paró, volvió a bajar hasta la clavícula y cuando acabó cambió de lado.

Más suspiros.

Más tensión.

Tal vez él podía soportarla mejor, pero ella no. En uno de los cambios de lado calculó y agarró con fuerza de su camiseta tirándole sobre ella; no pudo evitar gemir contra su boca cuando se juntaron en un beso ¿desesperado? No, anhelante. Anhelante de más, de más besos como ese; besos lentos, pesados, profundos, que enviaban agradables corrientes por su cuerpo; eran tan buenos como los del cuarto de baño, solo que de manera diferente. En vez de un calor agobiante y abrasador que la consumía, sentía un suave calor que recorría concienzudamente su cuerpo y su mente sumiéndola en un vaivén infinitamente agradable.

No se dio cuenta de que ahora estaban incorporados, con una de sus manos enredada en los pelos de su nuca y la otra sujeta a su hombro; contacto, necesitaba contacto; y parecía que Soul también, ya se había dado cuenta del firme agarre en su cintura y en los dedos igualmente enredados en el pelo que los suyos.

Soul se lo estaba pasando en grande, no sabía si seguía en un sueño pero lo iba a disfrutar al máximo, pudiera ser que al final acabase recibiendo un Maka-chop, pero no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, se sentía en el cielo; y la cosa fue a mejor (o a peor) cuando Maka volvió a gemir, reaccionó solo y la apretó aún más contra él, dando lugar a un nuevo gemido; entonces lo entendió. Estaba excitado, y Maka estaba sobre él; era lo más normal entre el sueño y esto... Soltó un poco su agarre, ahora si que estaba muerto.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Maka protestó. Soltó un quejido, y se agarró con las dos manos a sus hombros pegándose de nuevo a él, volviendo a gemir.

Eso solo significaba luz verde. Y tal vez el apocalipsis, pero moriría feliz.

Las manos de ambos se perdieron por dentro de la ropa acariciando sus respectivas espaldas, la de Soul era quizá un poco más atrevida llegando hasta la parte baja de esta y al borde de la ropa interior, como respuesta, los dedos de Maka se transformaban en (por el momento) pacíficas uñas.

Con parsimonia, fue bajando los besos por su cuello, provocando más suspiros y suaves gemidos que se mezclaban y llegaban a sus oídos como las atrayentes y oscuras notas de un piano. Un piano de cola, suave, liso, brillante y curvado; curvado como lo estaban el cuello y la espalda de Maka.

Y entonces el picaporte de la puerta giró.

Soul se consideraba un chico de reflejos rápidos y antes de que la puerta se abriese un mísero dedo, empujó a Maka con fuerza al otro lado de la cama. Esta cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe, y un grito medio-ahogado de la impresión justo al momento que Harumi asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-Soul ¿ves a Maka? No está dentro del sofá.

-¡No!, no; ¿la estas buscando por algo?

-Si, me dice para conocer a sus amigos. Los otros. Te conozco.

-Pues puede estar en cualquier sitio. Paseando, comprando, en la biblioteca, en la librería... Quien sabe.

-Oh Ōkē, arigato.

Por suerte Harumi no había notado como la voz le temblaba y como sus frases se habían llenado de gallos por los nervios; y no fue hasta que oyó como salía por al puerta principal que se dejó caer en la cama con el alma fuera del cuerpo asemejándose a una gelatina inerte y girs. ¿Qué tenía la vida en se contra para hacerle esas jugarretas? Prefería cien veces que un coche le empapase con el gua sucia de la calle antes que **eso.** Su maravilloso puente se fastidiaba por la prima de Maka, su maravilloso sueño se veía interrumpido por causas desconocidas, y su maravillosa realidad también se hacía añicos. ¿El karma? ¡Pero si él no había hecho nada malo!

...No había hecho nada malo ¿verdad?...

-Au

Si, si lo había hecho; y se confirmó cuando el cuerpo de Maka fue ascendiendo, sustentado por una fuerza maligna propia del infierno y rodeado de una escalofriante neblina. No veía su cara, solo la sombra del flequillo, pero lo que sí se veía era el temblor nervioso que controlaba a su técnico cuando algo (o alguien), rompía la fina barrera que separaba el cabreo de la muerte.

Si ya lo había dicho él, iba a morir esa misma mañana. Ya lo veía _Soul Eater: Adivino especializado en sucesos catastróficos._ Seguro él sería más verídico que muchos sacacuartos; a demás no cobraría nada, un alma no tiene necesidades y como iba a morir, tenía que dejarla encargada del negocio. ¿Por qué los planes de futuro solo aparecían en los últimos instantes de vida? ¡¿No podían haber aparecido un poquito antes?! ¡No!

Podía tener buenos reflejos, pero el instinto de supervivencia le tenía un poquito bastante atrofiado, sobretodo si de por medio estaba ella. El cumulo de absurdos pensamientos que estaba teniendo y la escena de su técnico cayéndose la suelo eran demasiado, por mucho que quiso no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Reírse como un poseso.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

Ni el tono de ultratumba de Maka, ni la mirada de parca, ni el objeto que llevaba en su mano pudieron "persuadirle" de frenar su suicidio; y obviamente terminó llegando. No, no era un libro, era pero que eso ¿Quién iba a decir que existía algo peor que un Maka-chop? Pues lo había; Soul lo llamaba "El monstruo de debajo de la cama" Osease, la ropa sucia que se colaba y criaba bacterias de todas las clases y colores (como las pastillas); y aún así, nunca había recogido nada de las catacumbas, eso era como la alta sociedad, una vez entras no hay forma de salir, siempre queda algo: una pelusilla, un hilo, el libro de matemáticas, unos calzoncillos que estaban muy al fondo... Cualquier cosa.

Incluso con ese calcetín del que hasta Black Star huiría, no pudo parar de reírse; aunque con eso solo conseguía respirar y sentir más ganas de vomitar por la peste, pero para él merecía la pena envenenar su cuerpo de esa manera.

Mientras Soul moría intoxicado por su propia mugre, Maka salió echando humos (casi de manera literal) de la habitación.

Una mañana productiva para ambos: dormir, despertarse, medio discutir, liarse con su compañero y escena mortalmente cómica (nunca mejor dicho) al momento.

Y solo eran las once de la mañana de las veinticuatro que tenía un día, eso los dejaba con trece horas más de posibles perdidas neuronales y ataques de ira severos.

No era un mal comienzo del día, lo peor era oscuro futuro de las horas siguientes;y el mayor problema de todos: ambos no contaban con que ahora Harumi estaba presente en la ecuación.

* * *

Una persona normal (o medianamente) se pararía a pensar en sus acciones: si había hecho algo mal, por qué lo había hecho, si tendía alguna repercusión... Y de ese modo encontrar respuestas de una manera meditada y una solución satisfactoria al dilema.

Pero Soul, y sobretodo Maka, era más de pensar en esas cosas en el momento más crítico, en el punto donde el riesgo de pelea era mayor. ¿Para qué hablar las cosas con calma y en frío? No, mejor (si he pensado algo sobre ello) lo suelto todo en caliente y para hacer daño, no nos andemos con estupideces; si no hacen daño no son palabras.

Aunque bueno, tampoco es como para culparos, en ese momento tenían otras preocupaciones, y todas tenían como factor común una palabra: _Harumi_

A Maka no le gustaban las matemáticas, y menos aún si llevaban letras, todo se volvía más complicado al ponerle una "a" a un simple 1+1; y Soul, cierto que la física, a pesar de su dificultad, le agradaba, pero su alma estaba repleta de melodía, y en las artes las ecuaciones sobraban.

En resumen, a ninguno les cuadraba la presencia de esa molesta "a"; al igual que la gripe mutar cada año, una tilde cambiar la frase, y un signo cambiar la operación, Harumi podía cambiar de señora Hyde* (zorra y más que zorra) a la (inocente mosquita muerta bañada en caramelo) doctora Jekyll*. Y esa era su especialidad: las artes escénicas, seguro que ganaba más de un Oscar si dejaba las ciencias que suspendía cada año (y en las que estaba solo por su compañero de laboratorio).

La situación era lo más parecido a la típica escena de anime romántico, cuando el o ella se giraban y el pelo ondeaba perfectamente a su alrededor dejando ver sus ojos que brillaban con la intensidad de x piedra preciosa, y casualmente el personaje se veía en un fondo con burbujas y brillos; y si nos ponemos, una melodía atrayente y kawaii. Y como no, todos a su alrededor se enamoraban de esa imagen.

Repitiendo lo dicho: Ganadora del Oscar por mejor actriz.

Liz la miraba embelesada, aunque con total seguridad miraba a su pelo (la parte más importante); Patty no dejaba de mirar a ambas alternativamente, como tratando de encontrar la relación sanguínea de ambas, un parecido, algo (cosa que ofendía a Maka más que pecho-plano); Tsubaki la miraba... como a cualquier persona, con una sonrisa amable y nerviosa, esa última por Black Star, que tras unos segundos de mal disimulado babeamiento, había empezado a gritar sobre su magnificencia y que una simple mortal no podía aparar la atención de sus súbditos; el pan de cada día; lo de siempre vamos. Las únicas reacciones que calmaron sus nervios destructivos, que se preparaban para pegar una buena tunda, fueron las de Kid y Crona: una formal presentación y un amasijo de nervios escondidos tras su espalda murmurando que no podía lidiar con conocer primas. Simplemente perfecto.

Pero la tarde no había hecho mas que empezar.

Las luces se apagan, los focos se encienden, los aplausos son ensordecedores y el telón escarlata se abre.

Empieza la función.

* * *

 ** _I'm in love_**

 ** _I'm a believer_**

 ** _I couldn't leave her_**

 ** _if I tried_**

 _I'm a Believer- Smash Mouth_

* * *

 _-El frío viento agita un matojo inquietante por el páramo desierto donde Kate está quieta y asustada-_

 _¿Hay alguien ahí? S-se que llevo un tiempo si pasar por aquí, pero por favor dar señales de vida_

 _-Un silbido corta el silencio y una piedra golpea con fuerza su cabecita_

 _¡Oye! ¬¬... Bueno, al menos hay alguien para tirarme piedras u.u no está todo perdido._

Hola people ¿cómo estamos? Espero que bien, yo… Bueno, como Jim Morales, prefiero no hablar del tema.

Siento haber tardado en subir capitulo, pero como ya dije en las notas del capitulo anterior mi condena escolar a empezado y el bachiller me tiene bien atadita (¡¿qué vas a hacer con ese látigo o.o"?!) Como siempre, la culpa la tienen la inspiración y mis profesores.

A parte de la estresada vida de estudiante (como ya he citado me da miedo pensar en la uni) he estado pasando por un mal momento, por algunos problemas con antiguos y actuales "amigos", y como que no estaba con ánimos de escribir; los que lean mis micro-relatos se habrán dado cuenta de mi actividad en ese "fic" y de lo deprimentes que son (mi profesor de lengua dice que debo cambiar esa visión tan negra de la vida, pero la tristeza me inspira, tengo otros dos relatos por subir u.u)

En resumen, siento haber tardado tanto, a demás este capítulo esta incompleto, tenían dos opciones: 1- tardar uno o dos meses más en subirlo para escribir la parte que me falta o 2- cortarlo y daros algo antes de que me reventéis la cabeza a pedradas T.T

Eso sí, no voy a mentiros, el próximo capitulo tardará, soy realista y se que me va a costar escribirlo por el hecho de que ese tipo de situaciones no se me dan bien; por eso pido paciencia (deja esa piedra en el suelo, siii, veeenga n.n muy bien), tengo una idea de como escribirlo, pero se que tardaré u.u gomen

Como ya dije (bueno aquí no lo he dicho, pero lo repito... Por si alguien lo dudaba) no pienso abandonar ninguna historia, se que parece que tengo historias paradas, pero por mi banda ninja de Konoha, mi taza de FullMetal, mi póster de Blue exorcist y mi bufanda de Hufflepuff juro que los capítulos están escribiéndose, más lento o más despacio pero escribiéndose -.- Y esta tampoco lo estará nunca HE DICHO ò.ó

Bueno, aclarando los asteriscos:

-Son los personajes (que en realidad es uno) de la novela de _"El extraño caso de Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde"_ de Robert Louis Stevenson

Así que como no tengo nada más que decir aquí, pasaré a los agradecimientos.

Lo primero de todo, decir que estoy muy MUY contenta y feliz y con una bomba en el corazón cargada de arcoíris y unicornios de algodón de azúcar , al ver la cantidad de comentarios del capitulo anterior; ni más ni menos que 11 reviews... ONCE REVIEWS ... colapso n.n" Me emociona pensar que he llegado hasta aquí, y la verdad es que yo no considero que este fic sea merecedor, a mi parecer es un poco mediocre, pero espero mejorar para que mis próximos fics si que los merezcan n.n

Y todo es gracias a vosotros, mis queridos humanos al otro lado de la pantalla XD Seáis seguidores desde el inicio, enganchados, comentaristas, o solo lectores, sois la razón que me anima a escribir, los que sacáis mi autoestima de debajo del betún y lo que me hace seguir adelante, porque en mis peores momentos siempre aparece alguno de vosotros y consigue sacarme una sonrisa n.n No se que haría sin vosotros, muchas gracias n.n

 **-GingerHale** : La vacaciones se han ido lejos. muy muy lejos T.T peor hay que mirar al furuto y esperar a la navidad, a los tres camellos que venden droga infantil, y al gordito de rojo entrañable que firmó un contrato con la bebida de la felicidad xD Siento haberte dejaod ocn ganas de más, y espero que la mañana te haya compensado ^.^ Y a ti te molestaba que estuviese durmiendo al lado XD Yo si que soy una zorra n.n pero me queréis XD Y bueno, te contare un secreto (Kate, todos lo van a leer -Pero quede chupichuli decir que es un secreto. Como quieras ¬¬) Estoy planeando un atentado narrativo contra Kami con un one-shot ejejejeje n.n pero creo que lo dejaré como regalito de Navidad (no mientas, Kate, sabes que no lo tendrás antes de esas fechas, puede que incluso no lo tengas ni para entonces)

 **-Lucky:** o _Slamie Evans_ ¿Te persigue la pasma y por eso te has cambiado al identidad XD? Si es que el trafico de drogas está muy mal Ò.Ó (Bueno, yo no diré nada por... unos gramillos de sugar psicológica XD) Siii el relleno nunca deja buen sabor de boca, ni para el que escribe ni para el que lee, pero mejor eso que cenizas ¿no? Como ya te comenté estaba preparada para joder a Maka, pero por desgracia se ha quedado para el siguiente tomo. Por cierto leí el fic de Halloween que hiciste, me hizo mucha gracia el final porque no me estaba enterando de nada y va y resulta ser Stein con sus paranoias XD puto amo.

 **-Damalunaely:** Todos odiamos a al prima y mi misión cono escritora y creadora de el personaje es hacer que la odies más XD Espero que esa sensación amarga contar ella no se vaya n.n

 **-LunaYamile:** Exato! es que es en plan "luchas por al custodia de tu hija, para luego largarte y mandar una puñetera postal cada diez años VENGA YA! ¬¬" Ufff me ofusca la tipeja esa ò.ó Me alegra que te guste la trama, y Harumi... Creo que a pesar de ser de los últimos personajes va a tener mucha relevancia, como el último fuego artificial, que suele ser le más grande y ruidos, pues así veo a Harumi; aunque no tendré mucho tiempo para profundizar en ella porque no quiero alargar el fic demasiado (en los primeros caps dije que me costaría sacar caps XD para pegarme)

 **-Andi Soul:** n.n Pues claro las perversidades no faltarán, el limme es casi adictivo XD eso no se quita ni con terapia.

 **-Guest:** Diiiios me encanta el emoticono ese *¬* se le cae la baba (como a mi con los anime boys eje XD) Me alegra estar dentro de la lista exclusiva, y espero no salir n.n"

 **-Hanasaki95:** Te aclararé las dudas, ¡odiala!compara muñequitos de vudú y manos a la obra XD mmm si en alguno que otro, como buena arruina-momentos que es, ya has podido comprobarlo XD Estoy completamente de acuerdo, si es u secundario secundario al que por algún motivo sea necesario nombrar alguna vez, pues OK, peeeero que se ponen muy pesaditos con el tema de Kami ¬¬ Es como la cara de Kakashi-sensei ¡¿por qué dejarnos con esa duda existencial T.T?! Bueeeeno, no lo ha recordado del todo.. por el momento eje *¬*

 **-michk99:** Pues de nada n.n espero que los exámenes te fuesen bien, yo empiezo con los de la 1ª evaluación u.u, y bueno espero que la doña tiquismiquis de la inspiración se decida a levantarse del sofá y que me eche una mano ¬¬, y los padres que nos usan de recaderos nunca faltan, por un poco no pasa nada peeero a veces se pasan (luego se quejan porque nos enfadamos tsk)

 **-Bell Star:** ¿ Qué siga nadando? =D ... Ok no XD Oh! n/n me siento halagada al estar en al lista de imprescindibles para la _"Tanda de reviews del averno de Bell"_ mmmm un nombre un poco largo no? pero lo describe a la perfección XD Blair y Liz están majaras siempre, en Death city deberían plantearse montar una consulta, se forrarían. Mmmm tanto culo me hace recordar mi dulce infancia viendo a un "niño divertido, graciosillo extrovertido y que a todos puede enfadar.. nunca para y no te dejará en paz" Creo que sabrás a quien me refiero XD Han hecho falta muchos esfuerzos pero por fin lo ha comprendido, a la población joven de Death City le gusta emborracharse, peor se lo recordaremos para que no se la olvide XD "no corta el mar, sino vuela" todavía me acuerdo,mi profe estará orgulloso n.n ¿Que dices del final? Si está perfecto XD todos estamos contentos a que si? n.n (-Hey Kate ¡Cógelo! / y un diccionario de Español se estampa en su cara) Lo se, se que suena basto y muy español, pro eso mismo lo puse, no encontraba una manera mejor de describir lo que Soul pensaba, era eso o empalagar y aunque el azúcar está bien, no quiero tener diabetes XD

 **-Noha-chan Sakamaki:** Naaah, no creas Maka se está volviendo muy pasota; irá con cuidado, pero el cabreo la puede XD Tu estás tonta! Suficiente que has leído y encima comentado, no tiene que disculparte (en todo caso yo por publicar años después n.n") Vi y lei el capitulo, pero he perdido el hilo y he vuelto a leer el fic como cinco veces porque empiezo y lo tengo que dejar parado por X motivo n.n" pero está apuntado en mi posit de _"Reviews y lecturas urgentes"_ n.n don't worry Algunas chispas vana atener que esperar un poco para ir al trampolín XD ... JAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJA XD no tranqui, no eres la única, solo que muestras el entusiasmo colectivo XD

 **-Andrea-chan** : Siento haberte dejado con al tensión el cuerpo ¡no colapses o.o"! Como ya he dicho, tengo algunas escenas del siguiente cap, pero tardará, aun así espero que el fic te siga gustando n.n

- **Lectores ninja:** Se que soy muy repetitiva, pero no puedo deciros mucho más n." gracias por leer y subir los gráficos, cada vez que veo el tráfico de visitas me da un subidón y es gracias a vosotros n.n

Muchos kisses a todos n.n

 _Disfrutando con: Little bad girl (David getta) y We r how we r (Kesha)_


	9. Guerra de guerrillas

Dissclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, si no sería hombre y japonés, y no queremos eso ¿verdad? (al menos yo no XD); solo e ertenecen los OC's y este fic, con eso me conformo.

 _Nota: el titulo de este capítulo hace referencia a la táctica militar que consiste en ver sin ser visto, hostigando al enemigo en el propio terreno. Se actúa mediante ataques rápidos y sorpresivos, infiltración e intercepción en las comunicaciones, voladura de instalaciones, puentes y caminos o captura de armas y provisiones. Se ha utilizado a lo largo de la historia en todo el mundo; pero el termino "guerra de guerrilas" (térmico y vocablos castellano) se inició con la invasión napoleónica en España._

* * *

 _ **Voy a calentar y correr**_

 _ **porque esta persona roja, esta soy yo**_

 _ **Ahora voy a subir al escenario**_

* * *

 _Death's Cafe 17:30_

Tsugumi conocía a Maka desde su entrada en Shibusen y, aunque no llegaba a formar parte de su grupo principal de amigos, se llevaban muy bien compartían la mayoría de sus aficiones; Tsugumi agradecía la compañía enérgica de Maka, y Maka, por su parte, agradecía la compañía medianamente calmada de Tsugumi; ambas tenían amigas bastante cargantes (en algunos aspectos), y poder liberar esa tensión que producían las preguntas incomodas de las Thompson, y el acoso sexual de Anya y Meme, era sin duda una de sus actividades favoritas.

Por eso, cuando Tsugumi vio entrar a su sempai, supo de inmediato que esta no se encontraba estable, el más mínimo comentario podía crear ríos de sangre; pero para su sorpresa, Maka estaba conteniendo su muñeca y no parecía tener cerca uno de sus preciados libros asesinos.

-¡Tsugumi-chan!- el potente grito de Patty hizo que desviase la vista hacia el arma menor.-¡Ven y tomate un descanso!

Miró el reloj de pared, pensativa, haciendo cálculos para confirmar su descanso, sin duda lo necesitaba, los pies empezaban a punzarle y sentía las piernas cansadas, a parte del sueño acumulado por haberse quedado estudiando para el examen de Stein. Sonriendo se giró hacia la mesa y extendió la mano. "Cinco minutos"

Patty se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su silla, claramente satisfecha con el resultado, y se giró sonriente hacia Harumi, situada entre Tsbaki y Liz; nada más llegar las gemelas habían empezado un interrogatorio extremo y de datos personales muy profundos, mientras ,Kid se tallaba el puente de la nariz, exasperado por la actitud de sus armas, y se limitaba a escuchar y acariciar los dedos de la mano de Chrona, que mantenía sujeta a conciencia tratado de evitar, junto a Maka, que esta saliese corriendo a las primeras de cambio.

Había algo raro en el ambiente. Para empezar, Maka y Soul estaban separados, normalmente ambos se sentaban juntos y permanecían en una cercanía constante, pero en todo el trayecto desde la mansión death, ambos caminaban a una distancia bastante grande el uno del otro, dejando tanto espacio que Harumi podía colgarse en él (cosa que ponía furiosa a Maka por el apreciable blanco en sus nudillos) y dejar el espacio de otras dos personas entre técnico y arma, a parte, no se habían dirigido una sola palabra, y evitaban mirarse; pero no nos deteníamos en ese par, Black Star y Tsubaki eran justo el polo opuesto, caminaban juntos, más juntos de lo normal ya que no dejaban de hablar, más bien, de susurrar entre ellos, y no habían parado de mirarse de manera cómplice, estaban en tensión constante y algo inquietos, y para sorpresa de todos, Black Star no estaba proclamando su grandeza a los cuatro vientos, si no que hablaba en un tono normal y solo de vez en cuando soltaba su lema de ser más grande que los dioses, pero ya, sin gritos ni saltos... El mundo iba a acabar, Kid lo intuia.

Lo que él no sabía era que antes de llegar a la mansión death, ambos habían presenciado "La amenaza"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Black Star y Tsubaki llegaron a la entrada del bloque de apartamentos donde vivían sus amigos y donde estos les esperaban. Hablaban entre ellos, más bien Harumi y Maka hablaban y Soul se limitaba a mirar sin comprender. Pero ellos sí que entendían sus palabras en un perfecto y fluido japonés, y su palabras revelaban mucho sobre ambas primas._

 _-Nee Maka ¿no irás a salir con eso puesto? En vez de parecer un palo sin gracia ahora pareces una gorda a punto de reventar._

 _-Al menos llevo algo de ropa encima, ¿o es que ya se te ha acabado la atención de los hombres y como estás sola necesitas salir desnuda a la calle? Porque hasta una prostituta lleva más ropa que tú._

 _-Yo no necesito zorrear con un chico para que me haga caso._

 _-Claro, Ryuji fue al baile contigo por obra y gracia de Kami-sama, no tuvo nada que ver que te encerrases media hora con él en los vestuarios de los chicos._

 _-No se quién se inventó eso, pero lo que si se es que Ryuji vino a suplicarme porque aceptase ir con él, y así no tener que ir contigo. Yo estuve encantada de ir, entiendo que nadie soporte estar contigo más de dos minutos. Yo me suicidaría._

 _-Entonces tendremos que pasar tiempo juntas más a menudo, a ver si así consigo deshacerme de ti. Yo tampoco entiendo como la gente te soporta, si no recuerdo mal tu segunda pareja de baile, por la que dejaste a Ryuji, vino a los dos minutos diciendo que prefería tirarse a un tanque de ácido a pasar más de un segundo escuchándote._

 _-Querrás decir "al que dejé plantado" No me extraña que no sepas nada de esa noche, estuviste todo el rato sola, sin amigos ni pareja ¿es que ni los libros querían acompañarte?_

 _-Pero ¿a caso sabes lo que es un libro?_

 _-Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que se y que Kami estará encantada de escuchar si sigues con esta conversación. Por ejemplo que tu arma es un chico. Se me ocurren varias más, ¿seguimos?_

 _Maka se había vuelto tan blanca como la pared, parecía que su cuerpo había perdido toda la fuerza y no quedaba ninguna muestra de la falsa sonrisa que mantenía en la conversación. Tenía los puños apretados y se había formado un incomodo y tenso silencio que, gracias a no se sabe quién, hizo que Soul levantase la cabeza del suelo y los viese parados en la esquina de la calle._

 _-Ya están ahí Maka. Vamos._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

No solo había una clara competencia y odio mutuo entre ambas, si no que la madre de Maka entraba en el juego y esto no parecía una buena señal ¿Qué sabía Harumi sobre la chica que pudiese desatar la ira de su madre? ¿Y qué pintaba Soul en todo eso?

Maka no había cambiado su actitud en todo el camino, lo que dejó clara la sospecha de que algo grave pasaba o podía pasar Pero ¿el qué?

Antes de lo esperado, Tsugumi estaba haciéndose hueco en la mesa entre Tsubaki y su sempai, tratando de ponerse al día.

-Tsugumi, esta es mi prima, Harumi, ha venido de visita para este puente.

-Entiendo- se giró sonriente hacia ella- Yo soy Tsugumi, encantada de conocerte- En ese momento sintió la mirada furibunda de Maka sobre ella, echando chispas. _O no tan encantada_

-Y bueno Harumi- Liz se inclinó sobre la mesa con aires de marujeo, el interrogatorio de antes no era suficiente, ahora tocaba uno más insulso, del que podría comentar en esa mesa y fuera de ella- Cuéntanos algo más sobre ti.

-No hay mucho que contar, estudiar en un instituto de colegialas, como el anime de faldas tan lindos. Estudio de la ciencia, pero los profesores son muy malos y nos suspendieron ninguna razón en absoluto. Me encantan los perros y comprar ropa.- Durante toda la lenta explicación Maka no dejó de soltar pequeños comentarios que, Tsubaki por su sonrisa nerviosa, Tsugumi por sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y Harumi por el pequeño tic que empezaba a formarse en su ceja, escucharon con claridad.

 _"Tú no llevas faldas, llevas cinturones. Te suspenden a ti y por gilipollas. Normal que te gusten los perros, puta. ¿Qué ropa si vas desnuda?_

 _-¿Quieres decirme algo, Maka? Todos estaremos encantados de escuchar tus palabras._

 _-No lo dudo, pero no se si vas a ser capaz de entenderlas._

 _-¿Dudas de mi capacidad lingüística?_

 _-¿Cinco minutos para tres simples frases? Juzga por ti misma._

Antes de que Harumi devolviese el comentario la voz de Soul desvió la atención de las chicas, a las que todos miraban fijamente, unos con nerviosismo y asombro, y el resto con cara de no entender nada.

-Eh vosotras, dejad de hablar en clave, por aquí queremos enterarnos de la movida.

-Si, claro, perdona.

-¿Entonces?-Todas las miradas se dirigieron de nuevo a ellas

-Pues Harumi me estaba comentando si estudiar aquí es complicado, porque claro, ella se pasa el día de bar en bar y por eso suspende.

-Puedo suspender, pero tengo una vida social y no muero de asco entre libros..

-Tu te diviertes a tu modo, y yo al mío; te pasas el curso tocando las narices ajenas y un verano de clausura; yo organizo mi tiempo, estudio, salgo, apruebo y paso un verano maravilloso tomando el sol.

Harumi le lanzó una rápida mirada de odio sabiéndose derrotada, se lo pasba bien durante el curso, pero luego decía adiós a la mayor parte de su vida social para poder pasar de curso, lo único que Kami le exigía.

 _Maka 1 - Harumi 0_

-Pasemos a otra cosa, unos días atrás hablo con Ryuji.

Si bien no entendían bien que pasaba, todos notaban (o a menos casi todos) que un aura de profunda ira se reflejaba en los ojos de Maka.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha mandado ya a la mierda?

-¡Maka! ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que yo lo quiero mucho- y con un dramatismo y tristeza mñas falsa que las escenas de una telenovela se levantó de la silla fingiendo pequeños sollozos y fue al baño llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo fijando la atención del resto del café en la mesa

Soltó un sonoro bufido y se dejó escurrir por la silla hasta quedar con el cuello en el respaldo, sin importarle las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella.

-Tía Maka, parece que le has hecho daño, ¿no crees que te has pasado?-Liz la miró con aire reprobatorio- Deberías tratar mejor a tu familia, valórala ya que la tienes. Yo voy a ver que tal está ¿vienes a disculparte?

-Ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello.

-Pues muy bien, vamos Patty.

 _Maka 1 - Harumi 500_

Todo sucedió en un momento.

Las Thompson se levantaron y siguieron a la actriz de culebrón hasta el baño, Tsugumi volvió a su puesto detrás de la barra, Kid y Chrona decidieron ir a pagar la cuenta,y por su parte, Black Star y Tsubaki cruzaron miradas donde ambos leyeron la mente del otro: _Regla número dos del asesino; sincronízate con el enemigo, adivina sus pensamientos y movimientos._ Si querían enterarse de la movida familiar y, tal vez, participar en esa "guerra" y luchar por su amiga, debían mantenerse informado, la información es poder.

Y Soul y Maka se quedaron solos.

El ambiente se liberó de toda la tensión homicida, nerviosa, dudosa, ofendida e incrédula de todo el grupo.

Maka se soltó el pelo, se dejó caer aún más por la silla y empezó a masajearse las sienes cerrando los ojos, soltando un largo y cansado suspiro. Mientras, Soul trataba de deshacer la linea de pensamientos que empezaba a formarse y dejar de mirar su cuello que parecía llamarle, no era el momento para cuestionar todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, no sabía nada de japonés, pero si del lenguaje corporal de Maka, y este no mandaba buenos mensajes.

-Y bien, ¿vas a decirme ya qué pasa?

-Supongo que sí, te lo prometí.-Cogió aire y se enderezó- Bueno, como ya sabrás Harumi es mi prima, por parte de madre y...

-Sáltate la introducción, Spirit ya me puso al día.

-¿También te dijo que era una zorra?

-Si

-¿Entonces qué quieres que te cuente? Ya lo sabes todo.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasa, ¿De qué estabais hablando? ¿Quién es Ryuji? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Por ejemplo.

-Está bien- se levantó con desgana y mandó un mensaje por el móvil a Tsubaki, no quería interrupciones, y mucho menos que les oyesen, ¿por qué? Sus movidas eran suyas, cuando estuviesen arregladas o lejos sería más seguro hablar.- Vamos a fuera, pero antes.

Soul arqueó las cejas al ver como Maka abría le bolso de Harumi y rebuscaba con una sonrisa hasta que sacó una botella de agua, que abrió ligeramente y volvió a meter.

* * *

 _Cancha de baloncesto 18:45_

-Respondiendo una por una a tus preguntas, no hablábamos de nada en particular, solo nos lanzábamos pullas entre nosotras, tenemos un precioso y maravilloso odio mutuo. ¿Quién es Ryuji? Era mi mejor amigo. Habíamos estado juntos desde primaria, pero la historia transcurre en el primer año de secundaria; como cada año yo no iba a ir al baile de fin de curso, pero por ser mi última vez en ese instituto, Ryuji, logró convencerme, iríamos los dos juntos, porque ni teníamos ni queríamos pareja, pero a dos días del baile vi como Harumi hablaba con él demasiado cerca incuso para Blair (y estamos hablando de Blair, así que imanigante). La noche del baile me dejó plantada por mi prima, la pareja de Harumi me hizo compañía, me llevó a casa y se disculpó aunque él no había hecho nada, era un poco corto, pero muy majo, demasiado noble para estar con mi prima, pero las hormonas hacen cosas impensables. A la semana, cuando Harumi le dejó tirado, Ryuji intentó disculparse conmigo, le mandé a la mierda; no hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces, él sigue detrás de mi prima y yo sigo deseándole a esta la desgracia, Ryuji en sí me es indiferente, pero quiero que Harumi también se quede sola algún día; llámalo venganza, o karma, o tercera ley de Newtoon.

Soul esuchó en silencio, evitando poner algún tipo de expresión que pudiese ser merecedora de un maka-chop, la corta y bien resumida historia.

-Maka, sinceramente, nunca había imaginado que eras tan rencoroso y vengativa.

-¿En serio? ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta?

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres vengativa y rencorosa, pero no me imaginaba que lo serías hasta tal punto; tu estrategia es siempre la misma, cuando Blair o yo la cagamos te enfadas, nos gritas, nos golpeas y en caso de un hecho grave planeas tu venganza en, aproximadamente, haciendo una estimación de veces anteriores, un semana o semana y media y ¡PAM! Puñalada.

-Si, eso es verdad.

Rieron unos segundos y se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la gente que paseaba tranquilamente por las calles; era un día soleado pero no caluroso, esos días eran de gran valor en Death City donde las temperaturas, fuesen frías o calientes, solían rozar lo extremo. Distraídamente, Soul empezó a pasar los dedos por el pelo de Maka, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas; ninguno dijo nada aún sabiendo sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, era mejor permanecer en silencio, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado calmado.

Pero siempre aparece alguien y lo jode.

Sea o no intencionadamente algún tipo rompe la magia de los silencios, y todos odiamos cuando eso pasa (excepto si es un silenncio incomodo, en esos casos beatificas al interruptor como al gran Black Star), pero en este caso, más que odio, lo que Maka sintió al ver a aquel chico fue un pánico que supeaba el de siete Chronas juntas. En cuanto logró que los engranajes de su cerebro se reactivasen se levantó de golpe y le dio la espalda a la calle.

 _Que no me vea, que no me vea, pasa de largo por Kami._

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Le miró con aparente calma, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, no quería más problemas, tenía suficiente con Harumi y su confusa cabeza. ¿En qué momento le pareció buena idea hacerle caso a un narcotraficante? ¿En qué momento se le pasó por al cabeza dejar que Blair la aconsejase de esa manera tan drástica? ¡¿En qué maldito momento se le ocurrió que cerrarle la boca al alumnado de Shibusen era un buena idea?!

 _Calma Maka, calma._

-Ya nos hemos ausentado demasiado, no quiero dejar a Chrona sola con mi prima, seguro que con los plasta que es consigue desestabilizar su onda de alma.

Soul frunció un poco el ceño, más molesto que poco convencido, pero finalmente se levanto con pereza y siguió a su técnico calle a bajo en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

 _Apartamento de Soul y Maka: 21:55_

Muchas cosas pasaron esa tarde.

Para empezar, desde el numerito en el café, Liz había estado borde no, lo siguiente con Maka, y Patty como fiel hermana había seguido sus pasos, eso solo sognificaba un punto más para Harumi, que perdió al darse cuenta del "accidente" con la botella del agua, igualando así los marcadores. Pero las cosas no acaban ahí, no señor. La preciosa, sedosa, y larga cabellera de Harumi se había visto reducido en una mano gracias a un chicle (que de no ser por un empujón de Black habría estado más arriba), Maka había acabado con una pierna casi quemada gracias a la suma de un vaso de agua de limón caliente y una piedra en el camino de Harumi; causalmente, mientras harumi se dedicaba a coquetear descaradamente con Soul, y Maka estaba en el baño, su ropa había encogido, y las tiras de sus tops se habían roto así sin más, claro que eso también le pasó a algunas de las hojas y las sobrecubiertas de alguno de los libros de Maka. Y así toda la tarde, desde echar sal en la leche hasta epujar por las escaleras (con disimulo claro, si no no se gana el oscar).

Pero, a parte de las putadas, muchas cosas pasaban por las mentes de ambas primas. Empecemos con Maka.

Tal vez ella no lograse ningún premio, o no lograse ganar la guerra contra Harumi con la cabeza tan a su bola, pero logró disimular durante la tarde los sentimientos que la corroían por dentro: culpa, arrepentimiento, un tanto de desprecio a sí misma, desocncierto y miedo.

 **Flashback**

 _No lograba encontrar razones lógicas para estar en el local, había sido arrastrada por Liz a traición y estaba demasiado cansada para rechistar, a demás no solo el arma había influenciado en ella para que se arreglase y saliese, su conciencia, esa puta que no callaba, la incitaba a salir, ponerse esa ropa que dejaba ver su figura y demostrar lo que era, porque así había iniciado todo, cerrarles la boca. Una nueva Maka había nacido, una que se sentía más a gusto consigo misma, y que estaba más confiada, pero eso no significaba la muerte de la anterior, tenía muy claro sus ideales en contra de las drogas, su negación a las fiestas y su postura feminista, y por eso se seguía preguntando cómo había acabado así._

 _Debió ser una mezcla; el humo del lugar, el calor, la música haciendo vibrar su cuepro, las miradas (algunas más ebrias que otras) que no se despegaban de ella, la sensación de sentirse deseada, el poder que eso conllebava...Si, eso tuvo que ser, una mezcla de todo._

 _Y ahí estaba, abofeteándose mentalemente, chocando sus caderas con las del chico frente a ella, dejando que invadiese su espaicio personal, su cavidad bucal y su cintura. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, era una buana alumna y Blair una gran profesora en el territorio práctico. Pero algo estaba mal._

 _Su cuepro temblaba, se entregaba al desenfreno, al deseo, a las manos de Keiko (así había dicho que se llamaba al menos), pero su mente se negaba a ceder, incluso su conciencia se sentía incomoda; unos ojos rojos se anteponían a los marrones frente a ella, unas manos más finas, que la agarraban con más fuerza, unos gemidos más roncos... De nuevo veía a Soul en su mente, se sentía sucia, a pesar de las reacciones de su cuerpo se sentía incomoda, no terminaba de encajar, ni su cuepro, ni la persona, ni la situación, ni el lugar, ni si quiera su comportamiento._

 _Y rompiedno otro de sus principios aprovechó el anuncio del barril de cerveza para huir, como una cobarde._

 _¿Qué esataba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _"El poder" se le estaba yendo de las manos._

 **Fin del flashback**

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de olvidar la noche de ayer, apoyó las manos en la pared y se metió en el chorro de agua, llenando sus oídos con el estruendo del agua, pero la opresión en su pecho seguía allí, molesta, agobiante y misteriosa ¿qué era? El agua no podía ayudarla, cerró el grifo y se sentó apoyado la espalda en las frías baldosas, con las rodillas pegas al pecho tratando de mantener un poco el calor, casi inexistente en esa ducha de agua helada.

 _Nota mental, ser la primera en ducharme, ¡que les den a Blair y a Soul!_

Tras veinte minutos envuelta "cómodamente" en la toalla, decidió cambiarse y salir. Los tres granos en el culo de su vida (unos más molestos que otros) estaban sentados en el salón de tertulia televisa con acoso sexual; el receptor de la mayor parte de ese afecto era el pobre Soul, que no lograba encontrar una barrera en la butaca, por atrás el respaldo cortando la huída, a la derecha Harumi, a la izquierda Blair, y al frente los hombros (y una de las tetas de la gata) de ambas. Estaba rodeado, pero al menos se divertía viendo las caras que ponía Harumi cuando el afecto pechugón de Blair se dirigía a ella.

Sus ojos se movieron por la estancia y se toparon con Maka, apoyada en la pared del pasillo, con el pijama y gotitas de agua resbalando por su cuello, con el pelo aún un tanto húmedo, dirigiéndole una mirada entre divertida y cansada.

 _-Ayúdame._

No se necesitaba una gran afinidad, ni una resonancia de almas, para descifrar el mensaje de Soul, y aunque le hubiese gustado dejarle un rato más sufriendo (jodete hijo de puta, por meterte con las "poco pecho"), estaba terriblemente cansada y necesitaba el sofá porque:

1-Ni de coña dormía con su prima, a saber qué hacía la neurótica esa.

2-Ni de coña dormía con Soul después del revolcón de la mañana, todo sería demasiado incomodo.

3-Las puertas tenían pestillo, eso dejaba a Soul protegido, si dormía en el sofá alguien podría tratar de violarlo, y eso era maka-chop asegurado.

Avanzó hasta ponerse frente a ellos se preparó para despejar el campo de batalla, ese era su territorio y nadie lo invadía.

-Blair, te recuerdo que te estás quedando sin atún y el próximo en acompañarte es Soul, yo que tú le mantendría contento, puede que en vez de la lata de Froskis caiga la de Tunistic cat.

Ante esas palabras la gata pasó la mirada de Maka a Soul, de Soul a la puerta de la cocina, y de la puerta a Maka. Tres repeticiones más y volvió a su forma animal desapareciendo por el pasillo y mandando un beso volador general. Uno eliminado, quedaban dos.

- _Tú, tira a mi cuarto, quiero dormir y necesito el sofá para hacerlo._

 _-¿Y si no quiero?_

 _-Te saldrán más arrugas, y así no podrás zorrear bien, otras que sean más guapas podrían quitarte el puesto._

 _-Esa no serás tú._

 _-Por su puesto, a golfa no te gana nadie, pero empiezan a salirte patas de gallo, y últimamente las jovencitas de trece se cuelan en discotecas y están mas que dispuestas a abrirse de piernas. Ten cuidado, podrían echarte por vieja._

 _-Hmp_

Eso podía haber seguido por un par de horas, pero había demasiado sueño y ambas sabían que no merecía la pena malgastar tiempo en "la estúpida esa"; con un movimiento propio de un anunció de champú se perdío por el pasillo y cerró de un portazo.

Una menos. Pero Soul sería mas complicado.

-¿Seguro que no quieres dormir en mi habitación? No me importa quedarme en el sofá, no es justo que te quiten a ti el cuarto.

-No, de verdad, recuerda el acoso de hace un par de segundos y piensa lo vulnerable que serías aquí, solo ante el peligro, sin pestillo que pueda protegerte.

Puso voz de película de terror, acompañandolo con unos movimientos gelatinosos de brazos y cara de loca.

-Maka, nunca deja de sorprenderme lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser.

Con un hábil movimiento, perfeccionado a través de los años juntos, Soul esquivó el cojín y el libro que Maka lanzó contra él con la fuerza propia de un tanque de guerra.

-¡Tira a tu cuarto imbécil!

-¡Que si! ¡Luego no digas que no te trato bien! ¡Esto es para enseñárselo a un juez! ¿Quién es el verdadero maltratado aquí? ¡Yo!

Y desapareció por el pasillo, con las manos arriba a modo de rendición, los hombros encogidos y paso tranquilo.

 _O tal vez, no fuese tan complicado. El día estaba raro, en todos los aspectos._

 _Apartamento de Soul y Maka; habitación de Maka: 22:30_

Por su parte, Harumi, revisaba meticulosamente la habitación de su prima, desde las estanterías reprelatas de libros, hasta debajo de la cama, exáminando cada pelusa con lupa y pinzas, ya que la primera noche no estaba en condiciones para revisar nada.

A primera vista no encontraba nada que pudiese usar en su contra: todo estaba limpio y ordenado, los libros nunca estaban mal, su escritorio estaba correctamente adecuado para el estudio, tenía un corcho con fotos y notas que no aportaban nada indecente, y el armario colocado, hasta el más mísero par de calceitnes. Tal vez lo más notorio era el cambio de vestuario, si bien antes su ropa era sosa, amplia y sin gracia, esta había cambiado sin perder su estilo "nerd" ni formal; ropa quizás más pegada y variada pero sin una pizca de vulgaridad (no como la suya, de la cual estaba más que orgullosa).

Como la odiaba.

No había ninguna razón en específico para ello; ambas tenían familia, amigos, vida... No había envidia de por medio, no había nada, simplemente Maka le desagradaba, y aunque esta se había mostrado amable al principio, había acabado odiándola de la misma manera por hija de puta. Aunque esta vez si había algo que envidiaba de Maka y que estaba tardando en conseguir.

Soul.

Ese chico... Inteligente, amable, guapo, muy guapo, sobretodo guapo. Se había encaprichado de él desde el momento en que le vio aparecer por el pasillo, cuando vio a su prima con él, el capricho aumentó más, y al descubrir que era su arma, y que pasaba de su japonés y perfecto culo por el de su prima, tanto la mala leche como el encaprichamiento infantil aumentaron más.

Se notaba a leguas que se gustaban y aunque no tenía reparos en romper parejas fusen de lo que fuesen, sabía que en un día no lograría nada, Maka era tan perfecta y pura.

- _Si bueno, yo soy la golfa de la familia pero ella es la que estando enamorada de su compañero se va revolcando con tíos ebrios en discotecas, tsk, hipócrita._

Exasperad se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos enfurruñada, aunque no tardó en abrirlos cuando las ideas se ordenaron en su cabeza, y la bombilla más maligna que Edison pudo haber inventado se iluminó.

La sonrisa de suficiencia no tardó en aparecer.

Kami no iba a ser la única interesada en su reporte del fin de semana.

* * *

 _ **Una asesina del baile**_

 _ **los aniquilaré en el escenario**_

 _ **Mi confianza está en las nubes**_

 _ **no voy a decir nada más**_

 _Red - HYUNA_

* * *

People, seré sincera con vosotros ¿Os he echado de menos? Mucho ¿Se que vais a matarme por no haber cumplido mis predicciones? Por su puesto ¿Estoy contenta porque se os han acabado las piedras? También.

Siento mucho, muchiiiiisimo, muchichisiiiisimo (ein?), haber tardado tanto, pero hay varias razones para ello; la segunda evaluación se me ha echado encima, no había semana en la que no tuviese un examen o un trabajo, luego ha llegado la semana de evaluación y cuando he podido ponerme a escribir... Digamos que a mi ordenador no le gustaba el capítulo y ha decidido borrarlo, he tenido que reescribirlo y obviamente no ha quedado igual de bien que como estaba al principio, pero lo he recuperado lo mejor que he podido.

Pero mis esfuerzos escolares han merecido la pena ¡he logrado aprobar mates a la primera!, y comprarme el portátil para el que estaba horrando (que no tiene mucho que ver con el tema la verdad, pero quería compartirlo)

Ahora que se acerca la semana santa (¡vacaciones siii!) espero poder adelantar algo de trabajo fanfictionero, pero como sabéis no puedo prometer nada (porque no suelo llegar a cumplirlo ¡y no porque no quiera! ¡ojo! ¬¬)

Más o menos, a no ser que paso algo inesperado, he calculado que el fic tendrá trece capítulos más un epílogo, por daros el dato.

Y ahora sí, pasemos a los comentarios que me dan fuerzas para salir de debajo de mi bachillerato y escribir n.n

 **michk99:** Espero que sigas entendiendo lo de la vida del estudiante, tenlo encuenta cuando leas el cap XD Muchas gracias por TODO lo que me dijiste en el review, lo del fic, lo de mis amigos (que por cierto ya está solucionado, a medias).

 **Yoysmarie11:** Todos odiamos a la zorra de Harumi, ese es su papel como personaje, ser le imán de odio, pero traqnuilidad que ya le queda menos tiempo en Death City, claro que no se ve así sin más, tiene planes para el dúo SoMa muahá

 **Kirigaya-kun:** Me alegra mucho que mis fic haya sido un faro en el fandom XD, más aún que te haya gustado y que pienses que es perfecto (modo diva on). Ya ás o menos empiezo a tener las ideas más ordenadas en cuanto al tiempo de estudio y me siento más segura respecto a la universidad (aunque me quede todavía segundo de bachiller... ¡Animo a todos los estudiantes?!)

 **Alexiel Izumi:** WOAW, cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí n.n y con...¿rabia? Da igual XD el caso es que vuelvas de vez en cuando; Harumi estorbará poco, pero lo suficiente para que cunda el caos, y en cuanto a los acercamientos, estos dan un paso a delante y dos hacia atrás, ya entenderéis XD.

 **LunaYamile:** Psss meh chs ne mmmm... bueno, acercarlos acercarlos, lo que se dice físicamente no, se han pasado casi toda la tarde repeliéndose como si fuesen la peste, pero algo les ha unido si, algo es algo, ya en futuras actualizaciones se verá que pasa. Respecto a lo de la narración, gracias por hacérmelo notar, no me gusta mucho repetir constantemente nombres y se que al final puede resultar confuso en una narración de tercera persona, por eso trataré de indicarlo sin pasarme para que no me desagrade a mi, pero de modo que lo entendáis, sorry por el lío del cap anterior.

 **Kid Walker:** No se por que tu nombre me recuerda a La guerra de las galaxias, no si es por eso o cosa mía XD Uno, me legro de haber conseguido algo de humor, no se me suele dar bien porque tengo un humor muy absurdo y fácil. Dos: me apuntaré eso de leer algún fic tuyo. Tres: soy consciente de esas cositas que no encajan o se han quedado sueltas, todo esto viene de que al principio la trama era distinta, pero me di cuenta de hacía aguas por todas pates y lo acabé cambiando, pero trataré de dejar esas ramillas del principio cerradas para que no quede tan mal n.n Con lo de las escenas, las detallo bastante eso es cierto, a veces pienso que me paso un poco, pero si logro que el lector logre verla me quedo más tranquila. ¡Dios no te mates con la carrera O.o" !Estoy empezando a organizarme mejor el tiempo para cuando llegue ese momento, espero estar preparada -.- Y no molestáis en absoluto (es gracioso porque yo también me suelo disculpar así, en plan "siento haberte molestado" lo digo como cinco veces, me disculpo por disculparme XD), espero que el cap te guste y que no hayas muerto esperando la actualización XD

 **Lucky:** Esto no viene a cuento, pero me hace gracia que siga llamándote así a pesar de haberte cambiado el nombre y saber el real XD. Deberíamos hacer oficial la tradición, comentar con sueño, sea de mañana o por la noche, no importa, el caso es que las letra del teclado desaparezcan por momentos jajaja, Me partí la caja escribiendo lo de la cama, casi me ahogo de la risa pero mereció la pena. La pobre Chrona sigue siendo tímida, pero tus palabras iluminan mi rincón de ideas y trabajan en la familia numerosa muahahahaha. Respecto a los idiomas quedemos con el castellano/español que hay veces que ya nos cuesta XD

 **GingerHale:** Tal vez la escena del magreo se esperaba, pero os la merecíais (y Maka también, que estaba muy tensa, pero para lo que le ha servido Eje n.n¨), y me alegro que lo de la cama haya causado sorpresa y risas, lo que buscaba, XD a la zorra toca pelotas nos la esperábamos todos. Y no, casi aciertas, primero de bachiller, de ciencias con bilogía en vez de dibujo; y respecto a la PAU...Yo tengo el programa LOMCE (no se si lo dije), soy el conejillo de indias del sistema educativo español, no tenemos ni idea de lo que nos tocará a mi promoción así que cojonudo ¬¬. Y si necesitas dormir ¡DUERME! Y si no puedes, piensa que lo haces a ver si hay suerte XD

 **Melanie:** Lo corté porque era necesario, la tarta de limón esta en el horno preparándose debidamente (o intentándolo al menos), todos detestamos a Harumi.

 **Lily jackson 1313:** se que soy una persona horrible al dejar las coas así, pero me gusta ser mala XD, las cosas se resolverán y pasarán a su debido tiempo, no hay prisa n.n

 **Andrix Florez:** ...¡YO TAMBIÉN OS ECHO DE MENO VALE! snif snif, pero el bachiller me aparta de vosotros. u.u no es que yo quiera, y gracias por confiar cuando digo que no abandonaré las historias T.T me emociono.

 **Enola Yrotcidartnoc:** (no se si lo he escrito bien pero es que hija, ¡que nombre! XD) Se nota que son las ocho de la mañana y supongo que escribías con el móvil por la catidad de faltas XD a todos nos pasa, es pequeño y traicionero si hay sueño de por medio. No se si me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto que has leído todo el fic de noche, o preocuparme por tu falta de sueño; pero me alegro de que haya gustado n.n (haz como ginger y trata de dormir).

 **Lectores ninjas:** Hagais click en fav o follow o en las dos, seáis seguidores en la sombra tan solo leyendo, leais de vez en cuando, o simplemente hayáis pasado una vez...¡Gracias a todos! Aunque me encantaría saber vuestra opinión me anima ver que estais ahí, subiendo los grafiquillos de este fic, me alegráis mucho n.n

Un saludo, y un gracias general a TODOS, los que comentáis y los que no. Para todos:

Muchos kisses n.n

 _Dusfrutando con: I can't remember to forget you (Shakira ft Riahana)/ Spanish cover- Chusitafashionfever ft RoEnLaRed_


	10. Verdades que ven la luz

**Dissclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo (kami lo bendiga... excepto cuando deja esos finales con los que dan ganas de... ò.ó) pero lo demás: los OC's, el OOC y la trama son míos (MIIIIIIOS, sooooolo MIIIIIOS) XD, se me va.

* * *

 _ **Tu falso amor es un esquema piramidal**_

 _ **y yo estoy mareado en sueños**_

 _ **Pero si me preguntas**_

 _ **dos son más solitarios que uno**_

* * *

El insoportable sonido del despertador taladraba su tímpano izquierdo, como un loco poseído empezó a dar manotazos al aire en busca del reloj para apagarlo de una puta vez. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que la lúcida mente de un recién despertado Soul Evans recordó que ya no tenía ese despreciable objeto porque su técnico se negaba a malgastar dinero en ellos para que luego los destrozase a las veinticuatro horas.

 _¿Entonces qué coño suena?_

Se enderezó con pereza, frotándose lo ojos para intentar enfocar algo mejor su vista, tratando de despertar sus sentidos poco a poco y adivinar qué pasaba, y por fin algo hizo click; lentamente giró la cabeza hasta el lateral de la cama, y allí estaba, vibrando en su almohada tan anchamente. Lo miró unos segundos, dudando sobre qué hacer, y recordando que era indestructible agarró el teléfono y lo estampó en la pared contraria. Pero el ruido no cesó.

-Si es que soy imbécil- se levantó de mala gana, apagó la alarma y volvió a tirar el móvil al suelo- Ahora solo queda resolver la duda de quién ha sido el gracioso que me la ha puesto.

Resoplando, con el usual humor de perros de quien tiene una alarma, se terminó de levantar, caminó hasta el baño tropezando un par de veces con sus propios pies, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se empezó a desvestir mientras esperaba a que se calentase el agua. Entró a la bañera para salir gritando de inmediato al entrar en contacto con el agua helada.

La voz de un transeúnte le llegó desde la calle.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?

-Eh... eh...- se aclaró la garganta- _Si, si, muchas gracias, solo era una araña, siento haberle preocupado joven._

-No se excuse señora, mientras no se haya hecho daño. Disculpe las molestias.

No se movió, no se atrevió a respirar hasta que el sonido de los pasos se perdió por la calle. Eso quedaría entre el hombre desconocido y el, o ella, o lo que fuese, no saldría de las cuatro paredes del baño, nadie, nunca, lo sabría.

-Encima me llama señora, será estúpido.

Y as,í entre siseos y gruñidos de puro odio, logró ducharse y tal vez coger una hipotermia. Con la ropa puesta y una manta para entrar en calor, se guió por su estómago hasta la cocina donde le esperaba una caja de galletas y una taza de café frío con un posit amarillo fosforescente; metió la taza en el microondas y empezó a comer galletas a palo seco mientras leía la cantosa nota.

 _Querido, queridísimo Soul, ya que no te has levantado con el resto de nosotras, te dejo este recordatorio de las cosas que tienes que hacer en el día de hoy:_

 _-Ir a la tintorería a recoger las chaquetas de cuero, llevarle la suya a Blair al Chupa cabra's, poner la lavadora de color, recoger la secadora, y comprar el pan._

 _Con mucho odio mañanera_

 _La mejor técnico del mundo mundial._

 _PD: espero que te haya gustado la canción de alarma, la ha elegido Blair._

-Hija de la gran puta.

Venganza.

Su cuerpo reclamaba venganza.

Arrugó la nota con furia y la tiró a la papelera fallando por completo, con pasos furiosos llegó a ella y la tiró; el pitido del microondas le hizo volver sobre sus pasos y al sacar la taza sin cuidado, provocando que parte del café se le callera quemándole la mano.

-¡Joder! ¡Menuda mierda de día! Esto ya no puede ir a peor.

Y sin siquiera fijarse pasó por delante del calendario de la cocina, ese con frases que Black les había regalado las navidades pasadas; no puso a tención a las señales de advertencia:

 _Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal._

 ** _Ley de Murphy_**

* * *

Estaba sentado en el taburete de un bar de poca monda, enfrente de la barra, dando vueltas a su bebida con desgana, todavía confuso y sin saber cómo interpretar lo ocurrido en el cabaret.

Flashback

 _Después de terminar todas y cada una de las tareas del posit, y alguna más que aparecía por el camino por obra y gracia de la conjunción astronómica desconocida de la mala suerte (nunca ha habído una figura de un elefente amarillo en la estantería del salón, si Maka pregunta, la solución es negarlo todo). Pero por fin ¡Por fin había terinado! Solo debía ir a darle la chaqueta Blair y a tomar viento fresco._

 _En eso estaba. Esperando a que la dichosa gata hiciese acto de presencia en la sala. Una risa conocida empezó a escucharse al fondo del pasillo de su izquierda._

 _-Tienes razón Giovani, nunca he visto nada así de divertido, excepto esa vez que Spirit-kun se puso a hacer la croqueta en la mesa, bebió demasiado._

 _-Me hubiese gustado ver eso. Una pregunta, Spirit, es Spirit Albarn ¿verdad?_

 _-Si, ese mismo, la Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _-Curiosidad, la verdad, no me lo esperaba así, digo, después de ver a Maka, me cuesta creer que sean padre e hija._

 _-Dicen que Maka se parece a su madre, pero los genes son compartidos, yo creo que algo deben de tener en común._

 _-Quién sabe. Por cierto ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Le sirvió de algo la clase? Puede venir cuando quiera a por más, creo que la lección rápida fue un poco floja, pero no quería participar demasiado porque no se cómo de pudorosa es, así que preferí dejarlo en tus manos. Pero que sepa que a mi no me importa ser su conejillo de indias para lo que quiera._

 _-Jajajaja Se lo haré saber. ¿No tenías que ir a la sala doce?_

 _-Cierto, luego nos vemos Blair._

 _-Adiós.-al girar la gata se topó con el albino que estaba intentando descifrar la conversación- ¡Ah! Hola Soul-kun, gracias por traerme la chaqueta, tengo que ir a hacer servicios a domicilio y cuando salga seguramente haga frío- se acercó al arma y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla- Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. ¡Adios-nya!_

Fin del flashback

Y ahí estaba, intentando comprender cuándo ese tal Giovani había visto a Maka, cuándo le había dado clases y a qué clases se refería (aunque temía conocer la respuesta y más aún saber si sus enfermas suposiciones eran ciertas).

Otro trago.

Solo era la una del mediodía ¿Qué importaba? Nunca es demasiado pronto para beber por un mal día.

-¿No cree que ya ha bebido suficiente amigo? Solo es la una del medio día.

La respuesta que el barman esperaba llegó a su lado, de su izquierda.

-¿Qué importa? Nunca es demasiado pronto para beber por un buen día.-el hombre empezó a carcajearse y casi se cae del taburete.- ¿Y tú chaval? ¿Por qué bebes?

Pensó seriamente el contestar; nunca viene mal hablar con gente que no te conoce y que, por el pedo que llevan, no van a reconocerte después, siempre lo ven todo de una manera más objetiva. Aunque no estaba tan borracho, ni de lejos, como para hacer eso.

-Mmmm, un momento, tu cara me resulta familiar- una pausa, y Soul seguía ignorándole, hasta...-¡Ya lo se! Tú eres el niñato ese que es una guadaña, el que iba con la rubia falsa plana en busca de Claude. Mi buen amigo Claude, como me pille me matará...-se tomó el vaso de whisky de un trago- Meh ¿A quién le importa? jajajaja.

Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a girar la cabeza para toparse, efectivamente, con el preso del Shibusen con el que habló Maka. La pregunta es...

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo es que estás suelto?!

-Ya, eso... Por mi activa colaboración en la captura de Claude Kaa, y por el cierre de mi no tan legal negocio, el tipo ese, Stein, me ofreció un puesto como profesor de química, y lo estoy celebrando. Es un gran día. ¡Camarero! Dos chupitos de tequila, uno para mi y el otro para el mocoso. Es una lástima que no vaya a verte en clase, me encantaría suspenderte, y ya de paso ver a tu compañera, suspenderla y convencerla de que me hiciese un numerito como el de la celda...Sería genial.

No debió haber cogido el chupito, y mucho menos empezar a beberlo, así no se hubiese atragantado hasta casi morir al escuchar eso. Intentó sonsacarle información, pero el _profesor de química_ (había que avisar a Black para la recuperación) seguía en su mundo.

-¿Qué clase de numerito? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si, genial. Tal vez pueda convencerla de ponerse encaje negro, un baby doll. Y quizá poner música, ver la ropa interior de alguien en una celda sin música pierde sensualidad, pero no tenía mal cuerpo-apretó los puños sobre la barra. Era suficiente- Y tú llamándola plana. ¿Dices que vives con ella? Podrías convencerla tú también.

Ahora si que era suficiente.

Se levantó de golpe, dejando el dinero en la barra e ignorando la desafinada voz de Jaf por el exceso de alcohol.

 _El exceso de alcohol, tiene que ser eso, el exceso. Y el mío también, no he bebido ni cinco copas pero debe ser eso. Oigo cosas y ellos se las inventan. Si._

Cuando llegó al apartamento no se molestó en comprobar si había alguien más, pasó de todo. Se tiró en el sofá, quizás, de manera inconsciente, tratando de ahogarse con los cojines.

Solamente quería dormir.

Dormir, o mejor despertarse, porque esto parecía una pesadilla creada por la sangre negra. Las cosas simplemente no cuadraban. ¿Maka en el cabaret, dando clases de a saber qué? ¿Maka, aparentemente, haciendo un streaptes a un preso legal como chantaje? ¿Maka y él liándose ayer por la mañana?

Algo estaba mal, no podía tratarse de la misma Maka devora libros que tenía por compañera, ni por asomo; tenía que haber otra chica que conociese a Blair, que tuviese un padre llamado Spirit y que fuese una death scythe, que asistiese al Shibusen y que también manejase una guadaña (causalmente parecida a él), y que por alguna coincidencia, o misterio de la mística, también se llamase Maka.

El mundo es un pañuelo.

 _ **Venga ya Soul. Ni tú te crees la película desesperada que te estás montando.**_

Y la voz de la "razón" hizo su aparición, acompañado de una suave melodía de jazz.

 _ **Mejor dicho, ni el idiota del supuesto ninja ese se lo creería. Pasa el mal trago de la mejor manera posible, de todas formas no te queda otra.**_

Allí estaban los dos, en la Black room; el diablillo sobre el piano, con los pies colgando y sonriendo con malicia; Soul en la silla roja, con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando no escuchar. Intentando despertar.

 _ **No importa cuanto intentes silenciarme, ahora estamos los dos en el plano de tu alma y conciencia, me tienes que escuchar aunque no quieras. Y lo más importante Soul.**_ -habló con lentitud, entonando cada palabra- ** _¿Estás seguro de querer despertar?_**

 _¿A qué te refieres? Claro que quiero despertar, salir de esta maldita pesadilla que has creado. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?_

 _ **Claro que me estoy divirtiendo Soul. Adoro verte pasarlo mal. Pero quizá deba recordarte que yo no tengo el poder de crear nada aquí, es tu mente, tú la controlas, tú has venido aquí.**_

 _Déjame en paz, quiero despertarme._

 _ **Repito, ¿estaá seguro de querer despertar? La realidad no parece alentadora ¿No es por eso por lo que has venido hasta aquí? ¿Para evadirte? ¿Para engañarte?**_

 _Cállate._

 ** _Compruébalo tú mismo Soul, aún hay restos del alma de Maka por aquí, de la ultima resonancia, con un poco de poder y un poco de esfuerzo puedes ver lo que quieres saber. Podrás comprobar que no es un sueño, que no te estoy engañando. ¿Cuándo te he engañado? Siempre te he dejado todo muy claro._**

 _¿Si lo hago te callarás? ¿Me dejarás en paz?_

 ** _Por su puesto. No volverás a saber de mi en un buen tiempo._**

 _Dime qué tengo que hacer._

Nunca lo admitiría, nunca reconocería que lo hizo por su propia curiosidad, por comprobar si era cierto. Era tan inverosímil que tenía que ser falso.

O tal vez no.

Ese día, atravesando los recuerdos de Maka con una borrosa rapidez, que lamentablemente aclaró su memoria, Soul aprendió lo dulce que es la ignorancia.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba a rebosar. ¿Todo el maldito mundo se iba de viaje el mismo día?

Maka bufó molesta ante los recuerdos del fin de semana más largo de su vida (hasta el momento); no sabía cómo tomarse la partida de Harumi, si como un milagro caído del cielo, o como la calma antes de una tormenta. Estaba claro que a los pocos días recibiría una llamada de Kami tras haber sido informada de la situación en Death City, y eso conllevaba una larga tarde discutiendo por teléfono, hasta que su padre llegase y la conversación se diese vía espejo para poder gritarles a los dos a la vez.

No es que no quisiese a su madre (al contrario, la idolatra, es su modelo a seguir), pero a veces Kami es demasiado obcecada y no atiende a razones. Esas discusiones eran lo único que mantenían a padre e hija unidos. Algo bueno debía sacar de eso; mientras Harumi rondaba en busca de noticias Spirit se comportaba de manera más o menos decente, es decir, que mejor que de costumbre, pero un pervertido de ese calibre es difícil de reprimir.

 _Atención, el vuelo 618 con destino Miyazaki partirá en treinta minutos, por favor..._

Dejó de escuchar el resto del anuncio ¿Dónde narices estaba Harumi? Se puso de puntillas y empezó a buscar entre la multitud, y sí, allí estaba, al lado de una de las cristaleras hablando por teléfono.

La mataba.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas, soltando rápidas disculpas por los choques en el camino; cuando la alcanzo acababa de colgar y estaba recogiendo sus cosas desparramadas por el banco de al lado.

- _Vamos Maka-chan, mi vuelo va a partir y tengo que estar ya en la zona de embarque._

 _-No soy yo la que está perdiendo el tiempo hablando por teléfono._

La inmediata sonrisa de su prima tuvo que advertirle de algo, los extraños movimientos de su alma también, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en no arrancarle la cabeza; se iba ya de su casa, no la molestaría más en mucho tiempo, debía centrarse en eso, solo en eso.

- _Venga, muévete. No entiendo como puedes ir tan lenta si no tienes pecho que te añada peso._

 _-Tampoco lo entiendo yo, porque te ves igual de frente que de perfil._

Y así siguieron hasta que el avión zarpó, llevándose los problemas lejos.

Claro está, durante un tiempo limitado.

* * *

El móvil, aún tirado en el suelo, empezó a sonar llenando la habitación con el sonido de "The mighty fall". Con resignación, pereza y sin ganas, la mano de Soul viajo desde su abdomen hasta el lateral de la cama.

Y con las mismas ganas contestó.

- _Hola ¿Soul-kun? Soy Harumi._

-Aha, dime.

- _Bueno, quiero pedirte algo. En la habitación de Maka, en la mesa, hay un papel con un móvil, es del chico de la discoteca que estuvo con ella, se fue y yo con él, nosotros nos caímos bien pero olvidé su teléfono. Quiero poder hablar con él otra vez, ¿puedes decirme el número?_

-Claro, espera.- se levantó automáticamente, en silencio. Entró en la habitación y localizó el papel.-Apunta, es...

 _-Bien, Gracias soul-kun. Te veré pronto._

Colgó y se tiró de nuevo en la cama.

-Espero que no.

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, a ver si le entraba una pelusa aventurera y decidía jorobarle el sistema respiratorio. Dormir. Solo quería dormir.

Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente, no podía.

* * *

Cuando Maka entró en casa, ya a las nueve de la noche, se encontró con un panorama silencioso, tanto que si no llega a ser por el ruido de los platos chocando pensaría que estaba sola.

-He vuelto.

Silencio. Armarios cerrándose.

-¿Blair? ¿Soul?-vasos colocándose en el mueble- ¿Puede contestarme alguien?

Dejando las cosas en su sitio, que para su suerte no eran muchas, llegó a la cocina aumentando el sonido de los cacharros que Soul estaba guardando en los cajones, dándole la espalda.

-Hola Soul, he llegado ¿Te costaba mucho responder? Claro, como no sueles recoger el fregadero necesitabas toda tu concentración ¿no?- no hubo respuesta, pero tampoco dejó tiempo suficiente para notar que no la habría- Por suerte volvemos a estar los tres solos, por fin podré hablar con las chicas y contarles lo que pasa sin que nadie quiera manipular las cosas. ¡Dios! ¡Que paz!

Más silencio.

Ahora era el grifo, estaba fregando su plato. Ya había cenado, y no había nada para ella, pero no lo notó porque seguía hablándole con los ojos cerrados, mirando al techo, tirada en la silla.

-Por el momento. En unos días tendré noticias de mi madre, que si me he portado mal con ella, que si Maka tienes que comprender que está sola, que si es tu prima, que si la familia se quiere, que si deberías vigilar más al pervertido de tu padre que a saber qué está haciendo con su vida... Lo de siempre.

-Si están divorciados debería dejar a Spirit en paz de una vez.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin terminar de estar segura sobre lo que acaba de oír.

-¿Qué dices Soul? Puede que no tenga ningún deber como marido, pero si como padre. Ella se preocupa por mi, porque esté bien atendida; Spirit tiene que actuar como un padre responsable, y no lo hace.

-¿Para qué? Si cuando quiere hacer su parte le mandas a paseo. Es normal que pase y haga lo que quiera.

-Si no llega a ser por los esfuerzos de mi madre por cuidarme y evitar dejarme con él yo no sería como soy ahora. Imagínate que Spirit se hubiese hecho cargo de mí, sería como Blair, o como él.

-Entonces la genética hizo mejor el trabajo que tu madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Se incorporó en la silla, girándose hacia él, cuando el chorro del agua se cortó y el último cubierto fue puesto sobre el trapo de la encimera se arrepintió levemente. Había visto muchas miradas indiferentes, muchas reprobatorias y muchas de decepción, incluso de desprecio, pero nunca había visto una mezcla tan homogénea de todas ellas como la que Soul tenía en ese momento.

-Te aprendiste muy bien el discurso, tu madre te enseño bien la lección. "Todos los hombres sois iguales. Solo os interesa una cosa. Sois despreciables. Sois lo peor. Un fraude. Todos deberían irse y morir". Te dedicas a juzgar sin conocer los detalles, sacas conclusiones precipitadas y al final el culpable siempre es otro, nunca tú.

-Soul...-Se levantó despacio, intentando aparentar calma- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Tal vez Kami se vio obligada a dejarte demasiado tiempo con tu padre, porque al fin y al cabo si que te pareces un poco a él. Y tal vez a Blair, por tu gusto por la lencería recientemente adquirido.

-Maka...¡CHOP!

Pero el libro fue detenido. Por primera vez en toda su convivencia Soul había detenido el golpe.

-Ningún hombre es libre de tener impulsos. No pueden mirar las piernas de alguien sin consentimiento, no pueden salir con varias personas de manera seguida, tener relaciones sin compromiso, visitar locales. Tu padre ya divorciado no puede tirarse todo el día en el Chupa cabra's, y a mi no me puede sangrar la nariz porque una mujer gata de copa H se me tire encima insinuándose. Pero tú, Maka, una mujer, puedes desnudarte para un desconocido por información, para ello, y por si se presenta una situación similar en el futuro, puedes ir a una tienda de lencería sin ser una pervertida, y puedes, por supuesto, aprovecharte sexualemnete de tu compañero ebrio para llegar al día siguiente y enrollarte con otro completo desconocido, con toda seguirdad bebido, y a la mañana siguiente liarte de nuevo con tu compañero en su cuarto sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Tenía la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados y la piel más blanca que un folio.

-¿Cómo...

-La gente habla, atas cabos, el alcohol desaparece de tu mente. Así.

Salió de la cocina a grandes pasos, dejando atrás a Maka que tardó en reaccionar y seguirle. Cuando quiso llegar junto a él se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y cogiendo las llaves de casa y de la moto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No te importa.

-Soul, espera un momento- le agarró del brazo- Deja que te diga lo que...

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Cuando la señorita Albarn mete la gamba tiene un pase VIP y puede hacer que todos se sienten tranquila y calmadamente a escuchar sus explicaciones y disculpas (si hay suerte y las hay por su parte) sin que la interrumpan, y siendo comprensivos en el mismo momento que ella lo pida. Pero cuando esta se monta una película en la cabeza y el otro quiere explicarse y disculparse (porque se disculpa hasta cuando no es culpa suya) no se le puede escuchar, es mejor echarle de casa y hacerle arrastrase y rogar por poder dar explicaciones que serán escuchadas a la mitad.

-Eso no es..

-Vaya, parece que te estas quedando sin palabras y sin argumentos.- se soltó bruscamente del agarre y salió del apartamento- Ahora mismo, Maka, estoy realmente cabreado. Tú te cabreas conmigo, y yo me cabreo contigo, pasa a menudo, pero créeme, nunca he estado tan cabreado como en este momento. Solo quiero irme lejos, calmarme y esperar a estar lo suficientemente sereno como para no romper nada y poder escuchar tus "maravillosas explicaciones".

Estaba callada. Lo extraño de la situación la obligaba a estarlo, tenía miedo porque no sabía qué pasaba. Nunca la había mirado así, ni hablado así, con ese tono tan sarcástico, borde, y frío. Y en cierta parte, permanecía en silencio porque sabia que Soul tenía razón.

-Y ¿Cuándo va a ser eso?

-Mañana, pasado, en una semana, un mes, un año. Quién sabe. Si algo que odio, me enferma y me cabrea más que nada son los hipócritas, así que si no quiero echar a perder las buenas opiniones que tengo de ti, y que por el momento soy incapaz de encontrar, me conviene estar lejos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me odias? ¿Que te doy asco?

La respuesta tardó más de lo esperado en llegar, o tal vez es que en ese momento el tiempo corría demasiado lento para ambos, pero a pesar del constante y fuerte pitido en sus oídos, pudo escuchar con dolorosa claridad la respuesta amortiguada por la puerta al cerrase.

-No estoy seguro, pero en este momento lo más probable es que si.

* * *

El reloj dio las doce y Maka seguía en el suelo, abrazada a si misma, ya sin tratar de retener las lágrimas.

Todo era culpa suya, por dejarse llevar por estupideces, por no pensar.

 _¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho?_

 ** _¿Hemos? Nunca ha habido un "hemos" Maka._**

 _Entonces..._

-¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

 _ **Cielo, debimos haber dejado nuestro amor**_

 _ **en el canal donde lo encontramos**_

 _ **Porque piensas que tu único pecado**_

 _ **es haber sido atrapada**_

 _The mighty fall - Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Hoooola people. ¿Cómo estamos? Yo mejor gracias n.n

Por fin... ¡POR FIN! ¡Por fin ha llegado el capítulo 10! Sinceramente me estaba hartando de verlo en los documentos, pero nada, oye, que no le daba la gana a la idea venir, claro así me ha tenido, toooodo esto en un tarde (en la cual debería estar estudiando filosofía, pero meh, está tirado) imaginaos como tengo la cabeza (¡Eso es una bomba no una cabeza!).

Hay gente que hace dos o tres capítulos introductorios para la trama del fic, yo hago nueve introductorios y ya en los cuatro o cinco últimos desarrollo el drama, di que si Kate, así se escribe un buen fic xD (estamos trabajando en el tema).

Ya queda poquito, tres capítulos y el epílogo n.n (¿lo acabaré antes de que acabe el año? ¡Se hacen apuestas!)  
¿Recordais los dos primeros capítulos donde aparecen dos tipos llamados Claude Kaa y Jaf Arsmith? ¡Pues son esos! xD Si, a pesar de que dije que serían relevantes no lo ha sido ¿y por qué? ¡Porque cambié la trama a mitad de fic porque la otra no me cuadraba!

#KateEsBuenaEscritora

#EsoNoTeLoCreesNiTu

#AsiSeHaceUnBuenFic

Lo prometido es deuda, después de varios meses pero ya está, aparcao'

Como estoy cansada y no tengo mucho más que decir así en plan general, doy paso a los agradecimientos:

GingerHale: ¿Querías interacción MakaXSoul? Ahí la tienes ¿no era lo que te esperabas, verdad? Respecto a la utilidad del aparato bucal de Harumi concuerdo a la perfección xD Los calendarios te quieren sin duda, en Madrid no nos quieren tanto parece ser ¬¬ Y finalmente se van aclarando con la LOMCE ¡Siiii!

michk99:Ea, ya sabes que tramaba, aunque no ha surgido tanto efecto como ella deseaba, pero claro, eso no lo sabe xD Me alegra que haya gustado el tema de las pullas, me costó bastante porque no estoy muy acostumbrada a lanzarlas, pero les estoy cogiendo le gustillo (inserte risilla maligna) Los profes de filosofía... El mío es maravilloso (a parte del mejor tutor que existe) n.n

Lucky: No importa cuanto te cambies le nombre, te voy a seguir llamando así y tu me vas a seguir llamando como te de la gana xD (no voy a hacerme snapchat) Hace tanto que publiqué capitulo que no recuerdo si por este entonces teníamos más vías de comunicación... (Que tiempos tan soledosos para Kate) Eeeen fin luego te daré la tabarra más a fondo n.n Espero seguir alegrándote horas de ética, de bus, de mates o de lo que pille. Baja las armas, deja las vigas para mi, no vamos a matar a nadie, solo un par de kokoros pero eso es todo. Normal el acoso sexual de Soul, y tranquila, nadie ha notado el posesivo (luego cogemos un vuelo a Death City, un saco y cloroformo, you know what I mean).

ArchiEvansAlbarn: Si, es una zorra... Pero no más que yo después de leer este cap xD lo se, soy horrible. Y no, no está abandonado, solo que la inspiración va y viene como le sale del nabo n.n"

ailudelastiernas:Soul ya no es tan ingenuo, la verdad le ha golpeado como un mazo... Y si, Maka modo perra es bastante molona, pero se le ha ido de las manos (el controoool, que se nos va la mano y luego pasa lo que pasa)

MirandaShinigami: ¡Vaya! Gracias por el cumplido a la historia, pero hay algo que no comprendo. Si no la he continuado ¿Esto qué es? o.o (inserte música de fenómeno paranormal barato)

Windy Solace: Creo recordar, puedo equivocarme, que te debo una respuesta vía PM, luego lo comprobaré (los PM's y reviews del resto van para mañana. tengo sueño T.T) Ah bueno, si es por dejarme tranquila xD pensare que duermes lo suficiente y ya está, nadie lo sabrá. Sobre los nombres puedo encontrar solución, solo debo mirar los reviews que han escrito con sueño y ahí estarás xD Y bueno, espero que sigas con tu campaña de "no violencia hacia Kate "XD (no me tires piedras please, que ya hay gente que quiere lanzarme edificios n.n")

LunaYamile: Mmmmm quizás deba dedicarme a la novela policiaca (pero si no sabe sin organizar un fic cómo vas a hacer una policiaca anda que...) Crear odio es el objetivo de su personaje, hay gente mala en el mundo que lo es porque les da la gana, sin justificación, así que ¡Basta de justificar a villanos Disney! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi maravillosa Máléfica?! T.T Y sobre Kami... Hasta el final no va a tener mucha importancia, es decir, a parte de las menciones hasta el momento y el tema de la historia de Harumi.

Alexiel Izumi: ¡YA! ¡Actualización! me ha dado miedo dejar otro review en "Yuri love" por si me atacabas por PM XD (un momento... ¿Dejé en el último capítulo? ¿O solo en el penúltimo? o.o) ¡Todos la odiamos! ¡Formemos el club "Odio a la zorra de Harumi"! Tendría muchos participantes xD Ya hemos dicho que nada de muertes, el lemmon se hará esperar y si, mejor que os releáis el fic desde le principio porque ni yo me acordaba bien de mis criminales xD n.n"

Amakii: Si he conseguido que la odies y no sueles hacerlo me siento satisfecha (Harumi, toma una galleta -con cianuro- [ que no vamos a matar a nadie joder]) Rrelax, no es necesario que se comente en todos los caps, no es una obligación (pero vamos, que a mi me hace enormemente feliz que lo hagas n.n) Hasta el momento Maka llevaba ventaja pero la escritora es muy puta y ha decidido que es "la hora del Karma" (CHAN CHAAAAAN)

Lectores ninja: Mis queridos y adorados seguidores anónimos y elevadores de graficos y moral silenciosos. Os quiero, ¿os lo he dicho ya? Muchas muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros por vuestras visitas.

 **Y bien hasta aquí todo amigos. Bueno todo no. Por si alguien quiere sufrir más con este desastre de escritora os invito a pasaros por mi historia de Wattpad "Invisibles" (Soy H-kate)**

 **A ver, he empezado hace poco allí, y la historia solo tiene dos caps, pero el spam de uno mismo nunca sobra xD**

 _(Avisad si encontráis erratas invisibles a mis cansado ojos -.-)_

Ahora si. Muchos muchos kisses y hasta la próxima.

 _Disfrutando con: In the city-Kevin Rudolf_


	11. La mañana siguiente

**Dissclaimer:** Soy madrileña, mujer, y con un cerebro que se cansa de tenerme como dueña por mi incompetencia, ¿qué nos dice eso? Que Soul Eater no me pertenece, si no a Atsushi Ohkubo, solo me pertenece este fic, sus Oc's y todo el OOC (porque como el champú, yo lo valgo [eeeh ni de coña chavala xD])

* * *

 ** _Ámame, regrésame una parte de mi_**

 ** _si pudiese bórralo todo_**

 ** _Consciente de que caigo a un fondo profundo_**

 ** _me encierro y me distraigo cantando canciones_**

* * *

 _El verano había llegado, y con él la mayor tormenta eléctrica que se hubiese visto. El cielo estaba cubierto de fogonazos azules, y los truenos que los secundaban ahogaban el silencio._

 _Maka adoraba las tormentas; no negaba el temor que le producía la idea de que un rayo tocase tierra provocando un incendio o vete tú a saber qué, por eso apagaba y desenchufaba cada aparato de la casa, pero dios, como las amaba._ _La imagen estática del cielo nocturno roto por brillantes, potentes y lejanas descargas eléctricas, y el sonido grutal de los truenos que hacían temblar su cuerpo._

 _Simplemente maravilloso._

 _Pero no todos en ese apartamento compartían su pasión; con una sonrisa se apartó de la ventana y se levantó de la cama, negando con la cabeza, e intentando disimular su sonrisa, caminó hasta la habitación de su compañero, donde esta, acompañada de una risa, se hizo más que evidente al ver a su arma y a la gata pegados el uno al otro en posición de armadillo cubiertos por la sábana y la colcha._

 _-Os vais a morir de calor, haced el favor de quitaros eso de encima._

 _Sin esperar que lo hiciesen, porque sabía que ninguno iba a mover un músculo, se acercó más a la cama y tiró con fuera dejándolos a ambos descubiertos._

 _-¡Maka-chan! Devuélvenos nuestra coraza, que tú no tengas miedo no significa que Soul-kun o yo no lo tengamos._

 _-Blair, nosotros no tenemos miedo-tenía la mirada en un punto fijo, estaba como ido y hablaba de forma monótona- solo que a diferencia de esta loca valoramos nuestra vida, y morir alcanzados por un rayo no es para nada cool. Si no nos devuelve la sábana nos meteremos debajo de la cama._

 _-Está bien_

 _Nadie se movió, las patas de Blair hicieron un amago de flexión, al igual que los dedos de los pies de Soul, pero nada. Con un suspiro de resignación, Maka soltó la tela y se subió de rodillas a la cama; sacó a Blair de los brazos de Soul, la giró y se tumbó quedando entre los dos, al lado de su arma, que no tardó en envolver su cintura con el brazo y en apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras que Blair se acurrucaba en su hombro pegando sus mejillas, ella subió las manos hacia las cabezas de ambos y empezó a acariciarlos._

 _Poco a poco los tres se quedaron dormidos, olvidando el calor y la tormenta._

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se sobresaltara pegándose en la cabeza con el picaporte, se separó de la puerta acariciándose el golpe y se levantó con dificultad; le dolía el cuello, y la espalda ¿qué hacía durmiendo en la puerta? Caminó hacia el salón con evidente molestia hacia sus compañeros ¿Es que ninguno escuchaba el teléfono? Y no solo estaba molesta porque no cogían el teléfono ¿Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que había pasado la noche en la puerta?

Bufando, revolviendo su flequillo con el aire, tomó el teléfono ¿Quién llamaba a estas horas? Eran las seis de la mañana de un domingo, hasta los del servicio de telefonía tenían más respeto por el horario.

-¿Sí?

 _-¿Maka?_

El mundo se congeló unos instantes al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.

 _-¿Maka? ¿Estás ahí?_

-...¿Mamá?

 _-Por fin reaccionas, creí que se había cortado la señal, el clima tropical es muy traicionero, y este teléfono prestado también._

-¿Tropical? ¿No estabas en Japón?

 _-En cuanto Harumi volvió cambiamos de ubicación, pero eso no importa ahora, te llamaba porque creo que hay un par de cosas que tienes que contarme._

Se acarició de nuevo el golpe, el dolor era muy punzante, y el que tenía en el resto del cuerpo terriblemente molesto; entrecerró los ojos tratando de ubicarse, aún estaba medio dormida, ¿contarle qué?

-No lo se ¿Qué tengo que contarte?

 _-Podrías decirme quién es Soul, y por qué hasta hace unas horas no sabía que vivías con ese chico._

Lo sabía.

Sabía que pasaría, que Harumi abriría la boca; ahora tenía que arreglar esto, explicarse y disculparse. _Joder._

-Soul es mi compañero, cuando me fui de casa de Spirit te lo dije, que iba a vivir con mi arma.

 _-¡No me dijiste que fuese un chico!_

-Lo diste por su puesto, tampoco lo negué, ni dije que fuese una chica.

 _-¿Spirit lo sabe? ¡Claro que lo sabe! Pero ni le importa, estoy segura..._

-Si no para de...

 _-Estará todo el día por ahí, es una vergüenza como arma, es una guadaña lamentable, si no hubiese sido por mí nunca habría estado con Shinigami-sama; tendrías que vigilar más a ese mujeriego, aún llevamos su apellido y nos relacionan con él, tenemos que dar buena impresión._

Se talló el puente de la nariz reprimiendo un suspiro. Admiraba a su madre por encima de todo, pero en ocasiones como esta era demasiado estrés; si ya de por sí Maka buscaba ser perfecta en todo ámbito posible, que su madre convirtiese sus metas en una obligación lograba hundirla, más cuando ella no estaba allí para ver sus logros. Y a demás ¿por qué tenía que vigilar a Spirit? Prefería evitarlo, él no iba a cambiar, era mejor dejarlo en paz, cada uno por su lado.

-No puedo estar pendiente de él como si fuese un perro, tengo que estudiar y hacer misiones, tengo facturas y un objetivo, es mayorcito para cuidarse, y si ya estáis casi divorciados no está atado a nada, puede hacer lo que quiera siempre que cumpla con su deber para conmigo como parte de la custodia, pero casi prefiero que..

 ** _Casi prefiero que no lo haga._**

Todo conectó. Se le cortó la respiración de manera momentánea al recordar lo sucedido.

 _ **"** -Si están divorciados debería dejar a Spirit en paz de una vez._

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin terminar de estar segura sobre lo que acaba de oír._

 _-¿Qué dices Soul? Puede que no tenga ningún deber como marido, pero si como padre. Ella se preocupa por mi, porque esté bien atendida; Spirit tiene que actuar como un padre responsable, y no lo hace._

 _-¿Para qué? Si cuando quiere hacer su parte le mandas a paseo. Es normal que pase y haga lo que quiera. **"**_

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a aparecer; miró con esperanza el pasillo y corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Soul, soltando el teléfono en el sofá activando por accidente el manos libres.

 **Vacía.**

Ya lo sabía, pero ¿Y si por alguna razón había vuelto? Eran esperanzas de humo, aun así siguió recorriendo la casa con el mismo resultado.

El baño, vacío; la cocina, vacía.

 _ **"** -Si no llega a ser por los esfuerzos de mi madre por cuidarme y evitar dejarme con él yo no sería como soy ahora. Imagínate que Spirit se hubiese hecho cargo de mí, sería como Blair, o como él._

 _-Entonces la genética hizo mejor el trabajo que tu madre._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Se incorporó en la silla, girándose hacia él, cuando el chorro del agua se cortó y el último cubierto fue puesto sobre el trapo de la encimera se arrepintió levemente. Había visto muchas miradas indiferentes, muchas reprobatorias y muchas de decepción, incluso de desprecio, pero nunca había visto una mezcla tan homogénea de todas ellas como la que Soul tenía en ese momento. **"**_

Estaba mareada, tenía el estómago en la garganta y la cabeza le daba vueltas; se apoyó con la dos manos en el fregadero, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, pero nada servía, el dolor muscular, su reciente malestar, y la voz de Kami que llegaba desde el salón seguían ahí.

 _-...No deberías fiarte, por mucho que trate de convencerte, estarás mejor en una residencia con una compañera de habitación, o en un apartamento solo de chicas; no seas tonta Maka y hazme caso. No puedes cambiar de arma a estas alturas, tendrías que habérmelo dicho y todo estaría solucionado, pero al menos intenta pasar el menor tiempo posible con él, familiarízate con otros compañeros._

 ** _"_** _-Te aprendiste muy bien el discurso, tu madre te enseño bien la lección. "Todos los hombres sois iguales. Solo os interesa una cosa. Sois despreciables. Sois lo peor. Un fraude. Todos deberían irse y morir". Te dedicas a juzgar sin conocer los detalles, sacas conclusiones precipitadas y al final el culpable siempre es otro, nunca tú._

 _-Soul...-Se levantó despacio, intentando aparentar calma- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_ _ **"**_

Se incorporó y volvió al salón, andando despacio, sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

 _-A demás, en cuanto Harumi me contó sobre él pedí información a Shibushen y, Maka, creo que...No, estoy segura de que es muy mala compañía, sus malas notas, su comportamiento, tiene una moto, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes ¿No te habrás montado en ella verdad? Es un vehículo muy peligroso y los chicos la usan para..._

La moto, las llaves, caminó hasta la puerta donde se había quedado dormida, la chaqueta y las llaves no estaban. Ahogó un sollozo con las manos recordando el momento de su marcha.

Todo era culpa suya.

 _ **"** Salió de la cocina a grandes pasos, dejando atrás a Maka que tardó en reaccionar y seguirle. Cuando quiso llegar junto a él se estaba poniendo la chaqueta y cogiendo las llaves de casa y de la moto._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-No te importa._

 _-Soul, espera un momento- le agarró del brazo- Deja que te diga lo que..._

 _-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Cuando la señorita Albarn mete la gamba tiene un pase VIP y puede hacer que todos se sienten tranquila y calmadamente a escuchar sus explicaciones y disculpas (si hay suerte y las hay por su parte) sin que la interrumpan, y siendo comprensivos en el mismo momento que ella lo pida. Pero cuando esta se monta una película en la cabeza y el otro quiere explicarse y disculparse (porque se disculpa hasta cuando no es culpa suya) no se le puede escuchar, es mejor echarle de casa y hacerle arrastrase y rogar por poder dar explicaciones que serán escuchadas a la mitad._

 _-Eso no es.._

 _-Vaya, parece que te estas quedando sin palabras y sin argumentos.- se soltó bruscamente del agarre y salió del apartamento- Ahora mismo, Maka, estoy realmente cabreado. Tú te cabreas conmigo, y yo me cabreo contigo, pasa a menudo, pero créeme, nunca he estado tan cabreado como en este momento. Solo quiero irme lejos, calmarme y esperar a estar lo suficientemente sereno como para no romper nada y poder escuchar tus "maravillosas explicaciones"._

 _Estaba callada. Lo extraño de la situación la obligaba a estarlo, tenía miedo porque no sabía qué pasaba. Nunca la había mirado así, ni hablado así, con ese tono tan sarcástico, borde, y frío. Y en cierta parte, permanecía en silencio porque sabia que Soul tenía razón._

 _-Y ¿Cuándo va a ser eso?_

 _-Mañana, pasado, en una semana, un mes, un año. Quién sabe. Si algo que odio, me enferma y me cabrea más que nada son los hipócritas, así que si no quiero echar a perder las buenas opiniones que tengo de ti, y que por el momento soy incapaz de encontrar, me conviene estar lejos._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que me odias? ¿Que te doy asco?_

 _La respuesta tardó más de lo esperado en llegar, o tal vez es que en ese momento el tiempo corría demasiado lento para ambos, pero a pesar del constante y fuerte pitido en sus oídos, pudo escuchar con dolorosa claridad la respuesta amortiguada por la puerta al cerrase._

 _-No estoy seguro, pero en este momento lo más probable es que si. **"**_

Retuvo las lágrimas y de nuevo regresó al salón, cogió el teléfono y quitó el manos libres.

-Mamá- interrumpió el monólogo de Kami- Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar, ni mucho menos de escuchar sermones sobre Harumi, Soul, o Spirit.

 _-¡¿Sermones?! ¡Lo digo por tu_ _bien! ¡¿Crees que esa es forma de hablarle a tu madre?!_

-Adiós mamá.

 _\- ¡Maka! ¡Ni se te ocurra..._

Nada más colgar marcó con rapidez el número de Soul, empezó a moverse por el salón con nerviosismo, mordiéndose las uñas con más ansiedad a medida que el teléfono comunicaba.

-Cógelo, cógelo, cógelo. Por favor, Soul, coge el teléfono.

- _Le habla el contestador automático de..._

Colgó con rabia, y volvió a llamar una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces más y se dio por vencida, no iba a contestar ¿Qué posibilidades había? Le había dicho cosas muy fuertes, en cierto sentido estaba enfadada, pero eso no igualaba el rencor que él tenía. ¿Lo peor? Tenía razón; todas y cada una de las palabras eran mazazos de verdad.

Tenía que hablar con Soul.

Agarró las llaves de casa y salió dando un portazo para asegurarse de que esta se cerraba, porque no iba a perder el tiempo que ganaba al estar ya vestida comprobándolo, tenía muchos sitios que recorrer y si Soul se estaba moviendo en moto cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiese marchado de Death City.

 _No hay forma de que se haya ido de la ciudad, no se llevó dinero y no tiene a donde ir._

Salió precipitadamente a la calle y miró en todas las direcciones intentando trazar una ruta, dando saltitos en el sitio por el nerviosismo, casi al instante echó a correr por la derecha, no había muchas opciones posibles pero todas se encontraban a tomar por culo del resto ¿Por qué cojones le gustaba tanto moverse en moto?

 _Luego se queja de que se gasta un dineral en gasolina._

Corría intentando esquivar a la gente, chocando con ellas y lanzando rápidas disculpas para no perder el ritmo de la carrera y de la respiración, maldiciendo a Soul por irse y por tener razón, y a ella misma por gilipollas.

Le esperaba una larga mañana.

* * *

Llevaba desde las seis de la mañana pateándose la ciudad y a estas alturas del día, pasadas las doce, no había rastro de Soul; no estaba en las canchas, ni en las de baloncesto ni en las de fútbol a veinte minutos (corriendo, no andando), tampoco estaba en el taller, ni en el bar de siempre, tampoco en la antigua casa de Blair, en la tienda de música, en el café de jazz, y ni rastro por Shibusen, no estaba en el centro comercial, ni en el cabaret, y con eso terminaba la lista de ubicaciones posibles; y el interrogatorio exprés a los transeúntes y comerciantes que le conocían (bastante excasos) tampoco sirvió de nada, nadie le había visto desde ayer por la mañana en el bar que estaba al lado del Chupa Cabra's, y no, allí tampoco estaba, se había convertido en una fantasma.

Jadeando, y un tanto mareada por el esfuerzo y el calor, se sentó en los escalones de Shibusen y apoyó la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Joder Soul, se que no soy la más indicada para decírtelo pero, podías ser un poco más sociable, eso me habría facilitado la búsqueda, si tus únicos amigos no fuesen un cuarentón que lleva un bar, un loco obsesionado con el orden y un simio estúpido mi mañana no hubeise sido tan negra...

Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su mente empezó a atar cabos, llevándola al único lugar por el que no había pasado.

-Una mañana negra...Negro, _black..._ Black Star...¡Oh dios! ¡Eso es! ¡Black Star!- se incorporó de golpe y se pasó las manos por el pelo, alborotándoselo por el nerviosismo- ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes? Ha podido pasar allí la noche, si lo pidió Tsubaki no me iba a avisar, y si no está allí Black puede saber dónde está o al menos ponerse en contacto, porque a él sí que le cogerá el teléfono. Tengo..tengo que ir a su casa, sí, eso tengo que hacer. Voy a ..

Sin darse cuenta, perdida en su descubrimiento e hipótesis, ya se había puesto en marcha, bajando con rapidez las interminables escaleras y trotando por la ciudad en modo automático; a pesar de que la casa del mono ninja estaba a media hora de camino en moto desde el Shibusen, para Maka fue el trayecto más corto de la mañana, eso sí, pero también el peor, si no fuese por su entrenamiento para el aguante en batalla ya estaría vomitando por el esfuerzo, el calor y la opresión en el pecho, a este paso le daría una angina.

No se molestó en parar a tomar aire, al divisar la puerta de entrada se abalanzó sobre ella, tropezando a dos pasos de su destino y pegándose contra la puerta; sin detenerse a pensar en el dolor empezó a aporrear la puerta con la esperanza de que Black la oyese ya que estaba solo y su sueño profundo era el último obstáculo de su carrera.

Al quinto golpe (y grito), oyó unos pasos furiosos acercarse, tomando precauciones se alejo un poco de la puerta a sabiendas de que estaba vez no chocaría con la puertas, si no con el furibundo careto del chico.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa pedazo de subnor-

No le dejó acabar, nada más terminar de abrir la puerta Maka le agarró de los hombros con desesperación

-¡¿Está Soul contigo?!

-...¿Qué?

La repentina acción de la chica, que le miraba con ojos desesperados, le tomó por sorpresa, de todos modos a todo el mundo le sorprende si se le tiran en cima recién levantado.

-No...No, Soul no está aquí, no le he visto desde anteayer- el cuerpo de la chica abandonó toda tensión y la decepción tomó posesión de sus faciones- ¿Le ha pasado algo? Maka ¿qué pasa?

Sin poder evitarlo, cansada de correr y de darse falsas esperanzas durante toda la mañana, Maka se permitió derrumbarse, se permitió volver a llorar y lanzarse en brazos de Black Star, que la recibió sorprendido y asustado.

-Yo...Soul...Anoche...-a penas podía pronunciar sin atragantarse con su saliva por los hipidos- Ayudame...Black

-O-Oye Maka, tranquila, Tsubaki no está aquí pero si quieres puedo..

-No, Ell-ella no puede ayudarme...Por favor

-Está bien-suspiró y giró sin soltarla- venga anda, vamos a dentro y cuéntale a tu Dios qué ocurre.

* * *

El móvil volvió a sonar interrumpiendo la melodía de su cabeza. Con un molesto bufido alargó la mano, está vez dispuesto a colgar por si ignorar sus llamadas no había sido suficiente como indirecta, pero el nombre que marcaba la pantalla era otro ¿Lo cogía? Podía tratarse de una farsa, pero se merecía el beneficio de la duda así que descolgó.

-¿Si?

 _-¡Soul hermano! ¿Extrañabas la voz de tu Dios?-_ suspiró con alivio- _¡Caro que sí! Nyahahahaha._

-Hola Black. ¿Cómo va todo?

 _-¡De puta madre! Un Dios siempre debe estar de buen humor para sus súbditos._

-Por supuesto, no queremos que se asusten ante tu terrible ira.

- _Exacto, tampoco vayas a asustarte tú Nyahahaha. Hablando de asustar ¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta tarde y le pateamos el culo al imbécil de Kid al baloncesto? ¡Haremos que se incline ante el verdadero Dios!_

-No puedo.

 _-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¿No irás a dejarme tirado? ¡Que ya le he pegado un par de gritos desde casa! No me jodas Soul_

-Lo siento tío, pero...

¿Debía contárselo? En algún momento se darían cuenta de que no estaba con Maka, ella misma podía contárselo, y no le apetecía tener a todos preguntando por él, quería estar solo y en paz; Shinigami-sama estaba al corriente de su baja temporal y como no había pedido detalles nadie se enteraría de nada, pero ¿podía confiar en el silencio de Black Star?

 _-Pero..._

-Pero no estoy en Death City.

 _-...¿Cómo que no estás en Death City? ¿Dónde estás?_

-He discutido con Maka, mejor no preguntes el por qué porque prefiero no hablar del tema así que dejémoslo a parte; me he ido del apartamento y de Deaht City, no se cuándo voy a volver.

 _-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer con tu deber de arma? No puedes avisar a tu técnico e irte sin más, y Shibusen también tiene que estar al corriente de tu posición._

-Maka ya sabe que no estoy, dónde, no, ni lo va a saber, y Shibusen también, de todos modos pueden localizarme mediante los espejos, o con algo llamado teléfono móvil, como el que estamos usando ahora mismo.

 _-Joder, lo entiendo pero podrías decirme algo más, no quiero privarte de mi deslumbrante presencia y no...-_ se oyeron ligeros ruidos al otro lado, voces cortadas y lejanas, debía haber puesto la mano en el auricular.- _Soul oye, está aquí Maka y..._

-No.

 _-¡Deja que termine de hablar coño!-_ le oyó suspirar _\- Lleva toda la mañana buscándote y está preocupada por ti, al menos dile..._

-Pues dile que estoy bien; ya le dije anoche todo lo que tenía que decir, no hay más que hablar.- giró al sentir unos toques en el hombro, bufó con fastidio al ver quién era- Tengo que colgar.

 _-Está bien, como tú digas hermano; llama de vez en cuando, no te vayas a perder las novedades de cómo EL GRAN YO patea a ese larguirucho y a los Kishins_

-Eso está hecho. ¡Pégale una paliza de mi parte!

 _-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡A machacar!_

La última sonrisa que había esbozado se desvaneció con el sonido del teléfono comunicando; sí había sido una mala idea cogerlo ¿cuánto había escuchado Maka? ¿Cuánto había preguntado? ¿Cuánto había contado? No era momento de pensar en eso, debía atender otros asuntos.

-Vas tarde Soul, habíamos quedado a las siete.

-Por favor, si son y cinco, y ya estaba terminando de hablar, no controlo cuando me llaman por teléfono, y hasta el momento no he obtenido el poder de cambiarme de ropa y hablar por el móvil a la vez.

-Existe algo llamado manos libres.

-"Existe algo llamado manos libres"- antes de que el otro pudiese articular una queja por su infantil imitación salió por la puerta dejándolo atrás- De todo modos es solo una estúpida cena para determinar el acuerdo, aún no he dicho que vaya a aceptar.

-Te dejo vivir en mi piso sin decir nada a nadie y solo tienes que ayudarme en los ensayos del festival, y actuar en un pabellón bastante pequeño, ¡ah! y ayudarme a dar una clase. Me parece un trato justo teniendo en cuenta tu situación.

-No sabes nada de mi situación, y ya he dicho que hablaremos los términos, no seas plasta Wes.

-No es como si estuvieses en posición de elegir-bufó al ver la oculta sonrisa de superioridad de su hermano mayor- pero venga, hablaremos.

 _No es como si estuviese en posición de elegir ¿Qué sabrá él?_

 ** _No lo estás y lo sabes, le llamaste en mitad de la noche para que te acogiese temporalmente, le hiciste pagarte un billete porque no llevabas dinero encima, y le hiciste ir a recogerte al aeropuerto; bastante es que no le ha dicho nada a tus padres, eso sí que sería gracioso._**

 _Cállate, no estoy de humor._

 ** _Aunque no eres el único que las va a pasar canutas estos días, estamos justo a final de mes._**

 _¿Qué dices? Se te ha ido la..._

Un fugaz y reciente recuerdo pasó por su mente, la taladrante voz de Black Star hace unos minutos _"¿Qué vas a hacer con tu deber de arma? No puedes avisar a tu técnico e irte sin más, y Shibusen también tiene que estar al corriente de tu posición"_

 _Joder, sin arma no hay misiones y sin misiones no hay dinero._

 ** _Y Spirit está de misión urgente ¿Cuándo volverá? Quién sabe._**

Soul frunció el ceño con molestia ante el tono de burla del diablillo, cómo si Maka no pudiese recurrir a alguien. Pero, claro ¿durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto estaría fuera?

 _"No, si encima me voy a tener que preocupar por ella"_

* * *

Flashback

 _Black Star colgó, y negó con la cabeza, serio como rara vez se le veía; con lentitud se giró hacia ella, que no tardó en levantarse del suelo esperando la información._

 _-¿Qué te ha dicho?_

 _-Qué no me ha dicho es una mejor expresión. No va a decirnos dónde está, no quiere ni oír tu nombre, y se le nota bastante cabreado. No seéqué habrás hecho Maka, porque sí sé que no me lo has contado todo, y la verdad no quiero saberlo porque es cosa vuestra, si Soul quiere contármelo que me lo cuente cuando vuelva, que a juzgar por el tono no parece ser pronto._

 _-..De-¿De verdad está tan cabreado conmigo?_

 _-Sí- se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro- Lo siento Maka, parece que la has cagado pero bien._

 _-Ya...¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo?_

 _-Dejale solo. Y sinceramente, creo que es mejor que no hagas nada más._

Fin del Flashback

Si era lo mejor entonces no haría nada, tampoco es como si pudiese arreglar algo de lo que había hecho, tan solo darle vueltas a la cabeza, reflexionar sobre sus actos y sobre su manera de pensar.

Necesitaba distraerse, tenía la idea de que si entraba en casa esta se le caería encima; no quería hablar con nadie, pero tampoco estar sola, que contradictorio ¿verdad? Con un suspiro cansado cogió nuevamente el teléfono, quedaría con las chicas y les contaría su maravillosa infancia con Harumi a su lado, esperaba que al menos si Soul no iba a perdonarla, las Thompson sí lo hiciesen.

Llegaron a casa a las diez y media, la hora perfecta para preparar dos tazones de leche, sacar los cereales y sentarse en el salón a ver un patético programa de televisión que acabarían ignorando mientras se cuestionaban su cercano futuro ante las facturas que habían decidido llegar esa misma tarde.

Blair y Maka, se habían encontrado en el camino, ambas sabían que esa noche era deprimente y ¿qué mejor solución que ahogar sus penas en leche las dos juntas? Y así acabarón, llorando por sus problemas, por la partida de Soul y porque la botella de leche de litro que habían comprado de camino ya se había acabado.

-Así que te han despedido de manera temporal por salir con un cliente fuera del cabaret y realizar servicios gratuitos.

-¡No! Maka-chan no es eso lo que ha pasado; nos encontramos varias veces antes, fuera del cabaret, y una cosa llegó a la otra, total, que íbamos a empezar a salir, pero al parecer está casado y su mujer había estado vigilándonos con un detective; me han puesto una denuncia por cosas que no he hecho y hasta que todo se aclare en el juicio Blair no podrá trabajar.

-Que zorra ¿no? Y que cabrón él.

-No, si lo más gracioso es que el detective es el amante de la mujer, porque recuerdo que él había estado antes en el Chupa Cabra's y cuando se les va la mano con el alcohol hablan más de lo que quieren.

-Blair, eso parece un culebrón.

-Ya lo se, pero no tanto como tu movida con Soul-kun ¿Ha pasado realmente todo eso delante mía y no me he enterado?

-Si.

-Vaya, sabía que te gustaba Soul pero no me esperaba que hicieses todo eso de primeras, y menos que le pusiese celoso sin que él estuviese delante, es un fallo de principiantes Maka-chan.

-No estaba tratando de ponerle celoso ¿para qué? De todos modos a mi no me gusta Soul, Blair, te estás sacando cosas de la manga.

-¿Eso crees? Y entonces ¿Por qué cuando estabas con ese chico no dejabas de pensar en él? ¿Por qué le dejas hacer todas esas cosas cuando está borracho? ¿Por qué te sientes tan culpable por haber estado con otro? ¿Por qué sonríes siempre que Soul está cerca? ¿Por qué...

-¡Para! Por dios Blair, ya. Lo pillo, no hace falta que sigas, si tú crees que me gusta Soul pues allá tú, piensa lo que quieras.

Sin ganas de discutir cogió el mando de la tele y la apagó, se levantó y recogió su tazón y la botella de leche vacía para llevarlos a la cocina; Blair, al ver que la conversación ya se había acabado y que no era buena idea seguir (visto lo visto) decidió seguirla, pero su mirada se posó en las facturas que descansaban en la mesa.

-Maka-chan ¿Cómo vamos a pagar el resto de facturas que vengan? Si Soul-kun va a estar fuera mucho tiempo los ahorros se van a acabar.

-En ese caso tendremos que buscar trabajo. Pero ya mañana, ahora es muy tarde para pensar en esas cosas.

Sin perder más tiempo dejó el último cacharro en el fregadero y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, tenía prisa por meterse en su cama nuevamente y dormir hasta estar descansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Justo cuando estaba a punto de coger el sueño la puerta de su habitación se abrió más de la cuenta, y unos pasos mullidos se acercaron a su cama.

-Maka-chan ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Suspiró con pesadez y se destapó, dejando espacio a la gata, que no tardó nada en acurrucarse a su lado; en ese mismo instante el sonido de un trueno cortó el silencio de la noche.

* * *

 _ **Consciente de que estás lejos**_

 _ **lo único que quedó de ti fue ese instante**_

 _ **ese momento, ese mismo sueño**_

 _ **Pienso en ti, siempre, más de lo que imaginas**_

 _ME! ME! ME! (Mizki)- TeddyLoid, daoko, studio khara_

* * *

Hoooola people n.n ¿Cómo estamos?

Lo primero de todo, es decir que no tengo ni pajolera idea de si esta es la traducción correcta de la canción, porque hay tantas traducciones tan parecidas y diferentes al mismo tiempo que descoloca, y como no se japonés me tengo que fiar de la gente que se supone que sí.

Ya pasando a cosas más importantes. ¡Capítulo 11! yep! n.n estamos en la recta final n.n (T.T)

He tenido muchas dificultades a la hora de la inspiración para este capítulo, para empezar, aunque tenía un esquema previo he cambiado casi todo porque no me gustaba al ser viejo (de las pocas cosas que se han mantenido desde el inicio del fic) ya que carecía de sentido por razones de personalidad; ojo, que ya sé de sobra que hay OOC, pero una cosa es cambiar algunas cosillas y otras hacer que el personaje sensato se comporte como una niñata hormonada sin personalidad. El caso es que tras mucho quitar y mucho poner hicimos la masa, pero hasta que llegó agosto para calentar el horno...pffff todo ha sido estrés y frustración por estos lares.

Pero lo he sacado, más corto de lo que esperaba (aunque cumple con la media de palabras por capítulo) ya que no quería enrollarme demasiado y he quitado conversaciones y escenas que no tenían nada que ver (sin embargo ahí está la denuncia de Blair o el perdón que damos por hecho de Liz y Patty, he logrado resumirlo, pero sigue presente).

Este verano, en lo relativo a la escritura, ha sido poco fructífero; eso sí, en salir de mi casa, pegarme de hostias, leer, y ver series... ¡buah! Creo que es el verano que más me he movido: he ido a un campamento de baile donde me han rebozado por el suelo y he acabado con las rodillas destrozadas, he salido mas de tres veces este verano, he hecho esperar a mis lejanas visitas bajo la abrasadora sombra, he hecho de consejera literaria, he descubierto que mi inspiración se va de veraneo al sur (quien tiene que entender, entiende xD), he besado a los suelos tristes y salvado puertas de cristal en mi cocina consiguiendo mis tan ansiadas cicatrices de guerra, y he logrado la mejor ganga en libros de mi vida xD

¿Y vosotros qué tal? ¿Cómo habéis pasado/ estáis pasando el veranito? n.n A aquellos que sigan disfrutando de agosto espero que lo disfrutéis aún más ¡que se acaba pronto! Y a aquellos que ya habéis empezado estudiar... mis más sinceras condolencias y sobre todo ¡ánimos! ¡Demostrarles a vuestros profesores quién manda ahí! (o podéis no destacar y evitaros conflictos xD)

Y sin más demora llegan los tan ansiados agradecimientos:

sayuri theurel: (se que está mal escrito, pero si no el fic lo eliminaba -.-") Bienvenida al lado oscuro muahahahahahaha (cof cof, que me ahogo), no te preocupes, preséntate al próximo año, ser ninja es difícil, se requiere de concentración y pasotismo lector, xD Dios mío, el entusiasmo que muestras y las palabras tan bonitas que me dices me van a hacer llorar n.n" Sinceramente creo que me he alejado un poco del comportamiento de los personajes reales, pero si tu crees que no, me haces dudar; el lemmon... más bien lo que llevo hasta ahora lo consideraría limme, tengo intención de hacer un lemmon en el capitulo final (que no el epílogo, aunque tal vez meta algo de limme o lemmon ligero también), ya que este fic comenzó como un short-fic con la finalidad de cumplir la promesa de lemmon a dos lectoras n.n ¿Diosa dices? nah, exageras xD (aunque si puedo tener mi propio harem por eso tal vez lo reconsidere... *¬*) Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y que la sigas desde el principio, y aún más el haber logrado sacarte del anonimato xD

Andrix Florez: Imagino que a nadie le gusta que traten de violarlo, pero sí, la verdad es que es raro escuchar que un hombre se queje de que se le tiran encima (y más si le mola), pero nuestro pobre Soul es especial, tantos fics donde Maka se cabrea con él, ya le empezaba a tocar xD. T.T eso si que me ha hecho llorar; tú ahí pendiente de cuando actualizo y yo haciéndote esperar, soy una mierda de ficker T.T ¡Joder yo también os quiero! (y menos más que el review acaba que si no inundo mi casa u.u)

michk99: ¿En serio no te esperabas que Soul lo descubriese? la verdad, pensaba que era algo bastante predecible, no se, supongo que es porque yo lo estoy escribiendo xD, y sí, la jugada de Harumi ha sido muy buena, no ha tenido el efecto que ella esperaba porque Soul ya estaba hundido, pero para joder ha vuelto mi "adorada" Kami; y sí, lo que le dijo dolió, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo, la verdad ha golpeado a Maka como un mazo gigante. Y así en plan confidencial (porque es imposible que nadie lea esto xD), acaba bien, no soy fan de los finales deprimentes.

KawaiiNori: ¡Más gente! Enamorate todo lo que quieras, es un fic con una relación abierta xD Ok no. Sep, a Maka se le ha ido de las manos lo que pretedía ser una simple subida de autoestima, y a pesar de todo si que te da un poco de pena, pero bueno, esperemos que este tiempo sin Soul la ayude a reflexionar.

GingerHale: "Quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades" (esta frase me hacer recordar la serie de Angel's Friends, siempre he tenido la creencia de que Raf era una especie de refranero andante xD [no importa que no lo pille nadie, solo quería confesarlo]) Soul parece hacer un voto de silencio mientras Maka alza la voz por todo, y aunque hay veces en las que la apoyo completamente, hay otras en las que se pasa de la raya, y los fics donde suele haber una discusión y Maka monta un drama digno de una telenovela (tía que has visto como se le tiraba encima y lo ha besado, que no lo ha buscado él) no ayudan. Y sí, tus predicciones son acertadas, o casi; Soul es muy Soul, a mi parecer muy leal y un muy buen arma, pero si que está cabreado, solo que se acabará ablandando, mi peluchín u.u Y no te cortes, da ideas, que seguro que le dan un muy toque a mis borradores xD

ailudelastiernas: "La práctica hace al maestro", poco a poco conseguiré que ese hashtag se haga realidad y no sea un burla a mi misma xD (algún día...)

Amakii:¿corto? Dios a mi se me está haciendo eterno, me da la sensación de que no he avanzado nada -.-" Obviamente Maka no va a ser perdonada a las primeras de cambio, aunque no pondré todo el proceso, porque sé que si hago el fic más largo no lo acabaré en la vida (como primer long fic medio decente no está tan mal), si que se verán avances y cambios en su manera de pensar y pasará un tiempo hasta que ella misma y Soul logren "convivir" con lo que ha pasado. Pobre Soul, creo que cuando Jaff empezó a parlotear se le atragantó la bebida xD Si sirve de algo (aunque ya lo he mencionado arriba) he descubierto que mi inspiración no se va a flotar por ahí, se va de vacaciones (a descasar de mi ¬¬) a Andalucía, porque es así de chaquetera.

damalunaely: A ver, ya que no mantienen una relación, que Maka esté con otros chicos (Uno ¡ojo!) no debería importarle a Soul, aunque claro, le ha machacado el orgullo eso sí; y aunque Maka tenga (o yo haya seleccionado en la historia) una baja autoestima tampoco es un comportamiento adecuado dado su postura frente a la promiscuidad de los hobres, que ella debería haber aplicado desde un principio a las mujeres también. Así que... puede que la culpa sea de los dos, pero en lo que a mi respecta no es que nadie tenga culpa de algo, ninguno estaba atado a nada, solo que Soul ha recibido un doloroso zasca emocional, y Maka otro doloroso zasca sobre la actitud y el respeto.

Windy Yin 94: ... Te has vuelto a cambiar el nombre xD (mientras no te cambies la foto de perfil no me perderé) Awww he hecho que rememores tu inocencia n.n me hace sentir bien (es cierto que era una mentira, la inocencia no puede volver, una vez entras, no puedes salir xD) Y sí, ya queda poco para el final.

Slamie Evans: Buenas ma cherié; espero haber roto tu corazón con esos sentimientos tan contradictorios n.n Y ya que he vuelto a tardar un siglo y medio el kokoro se te habrá secado (claro que eso explicaría muchas cosas... Nah es broma n.n [no me pegues]), no me extraña que leas tarde xD y mientras leas ¿Qué importa? Solo espero que ese nudo no te haya matado antes de tiempo y que hayáis llegado a un acuerdo como buenos simbiontes, quiero decir hermanos (quién me manda a mi intentar hacer un chiste de biología en agosto, si es que soy anormal xD), no dejo a Soul-kun en tus manos, no quiero tener nada que ver con posibles denuncias ¬¬ y...¡que sí leñes! Ya me he puesto a escribir, es tu culpa que retienes la inspiración tsk ¬¬ (te has dado cuenta, he puesto Slamie Evans y no Lucky, per tú siempre serás Lucky xD)

Akari Mavis: ...Así como duda ¿lograste dormir? xD es que voy a sentirme culpable. Pero no desesperes que ya ha llegado el cap 11 (ahora no dormiras hasta que llegue el doce, si no has muerto ya...) Y dale, que no vamos a matar a nadie, si no servirá de nada "mala hierba nunca muere", bastante es que se ha ido de Death City, que no es poco.

ArchiEvansAlbarn: Pues ya ves, un giro de silla (digo, fic) inesperado, solo me falta el gato peludo ronroneando en mis rodillas y mirando a la nada con cara de malas pulgas XD Verdades como puños, aunque mis puños son pequeñitos... ¿Te gusta mi historia? n.n Me hace tan feliz como tus comentarios.

Guest: ...Creo que has adelantado a Soul y has entrado antes que nadie en la locura xD No se si te decepciona pero no van a destruirse mutuamente, van a sentarse en el rincón como los niños pequeños y van a pensar en lo que han hecho, y después se tirara un par de platos para acabar en un final bonito pero sin dar diabetes n.n (o al menos ese es el plan...)

Lectores ninjas: Gracias una vez más por otro capitulo disfrutado (u odiado, que también puede ser) desde ese rinconcito en las sombras, donde subís mi moral y los gráficos de esta historia, y aunque me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión me hacéis muy feliz n.n

Y esto es todo people, ya dejo los chistes patéticos y las frases sacadas de un refranero totalmente improvisadas xD; a las dos de la mañana, hora española, he logrado acabar el cap ¿qué nos dice eso? que posiblemente mis dos correcciones previas antes de subirlo no sirvan para nada y tenga que editar como loca mañana por la mañana, pero como almas caritativas que se que sois me dires si veis a alguna intrusa ¿verdad? n.n

Con el agradable vientecillo fresco y el olor a tierra mojada que anuncia una maravillosa noche de lluvia os mando muchos muchos kisses (mmm fresco olor a lluvia mojada *¬*) n.n

 _Disfrutando con: Sun Skip- Lindsey Stirling_


	12. Reflexionando

**Dissclaimer:** Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo, solo me pertenece este fic y sus OC's (para desgracia de muchos que sueñan con una ficker regular y que escriba de puta madre xD)

* * *

 ** _Mi madre solía decirme_**

 ** _que tuviese cuidado con los chicos_**

 ** _porque el amor es como jugar con fuego_**

 ** _y saldré herida_**

* * *

-Entonces, por aquí un zumo de naranja y un trozo de tarta de la casa, y para usted una ración completa de churros, una porra y un café.

-Sí, es todo.

-Bien, pues ya está, que aproveche.

Cerró la libreta al arrancar el pedido para llevarlo a caja, pero antes de poder dar la vuelta completa la voz de una de las mujeres la hizo frenar.

-Perdona cielo ¿Puedes traerme sacarina para el café? Es que estoy a dieta.

Maka echó un rápido vistazo a su lado de la mesa (cubierto de comida) y nuevamente a la mujer.

-Claro, enseguida.

Con una sonrisa de incomodidad retomó su giro a medias; cuando la mujer quedó a su espalda no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, hizo el recorrido de ida y vuelta hasta la mesa con el sobre de sacarina y luego pudo volver a la barra; debería estar acostumbrada a esa situación, personas que pedían media carta y querían el refresco "light", pero siempre lo vería como una hipocresía hacia la comida y la voluntad, todo tiene sus sacrificios y hay que superarlos, si quieres bajar de peso ¡Bajas de peso! ¡Lucha por lo que te importa!

 _Soul..._

Sus jades se desviaron hacia la cristalera de la calle. El otoño había llegado a Death City, las empedradas calles de la ciudad estaban cubiertas de hojas traídas por el viento que formaban un río de sangre, fuera de las puertas de la cafetería el frío azotaba a los incautos que paseaban; cualquiera pensaría que el clima quería confinarlos a todos en sus casas, que las personas se rindiesen a su instinto natural y se encerrasen en sus cuevas hasta que llegase la primavera.

No era difícil sucumbir a ese deseo, permanecer todo ese tiempo en el calor de la cama soñando con días soleados y árboles en flor.

Maka conocía bien el instinto animal, no por nada luchaba cada temporal frío por sacar a Soul del apartamento, siempre saliendo victoriosa; pelearía con él y finalmente le chantajearía, cogerían ropa de abrigo y las llaves de la moto, se arrepentiría al primer roce de aire frío que atravesase su bufanda rosa, pero Soul la detendría, la subiría a la moto y bajarían esas calles hasta llegar a un destino improvisado que solía acabar con una pelea entre las hojas.

Recorrerían las mismas calles que ahora contemplaba a través de los cristales, si tan solo Soul estuviese allí.

Si Soul estuviese allí nada de esto estaría pasando, todo seguiría igual que siempre

La campana de la entrada sonó avisando la llegada de nuevos clientes.

Respiró hondo apartando sus pensamientos, relajándose para dejar salir una sonrisa creíble mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada.

-Bienvenidos a "El Tostador", permítanme acompañarlos a su mesa.

Un nuevo cliente, una nueva sonrisa, un nuevo día igual a todos los del mes, igual a todos los del anterior, y con total seguridad, igual a los del próximo.

Dos semanas después de la desaparición de Soul y su clara intención de no volver pronto, Maka y Blair no tuvieron otra opción que asumir la responsabilidad del hogar y caminarse toda la ciudad repartiendo currículums en todos los locales con trabajos disponibles, e incluso en los que no para posibles ofertas que pudiesen surgir más adelante, con un futro tan imprevisto como el que parecía venírseles encima había que cubrir todas las opciones desde bares, cafeterías, tiendas de ropa, librerías, hasta cualquier opción de trabajo factible.

Dos semanas de noches en vela y llantos ahogados en la almohada el teléfono por fin sonó, el último establecimiento que había visitado, un café-bar llamado "El Tostador", le ofrecía un puesto temporal de media jornada; juntándolo con el recién adquirido puesto de ayudante de Blair en la tienda de Alice la noche volvió a ser para dormir. Dos sueldos decentes eran suficientes para poder cubrir las facturas y las necesidades básicas en un bien establecido plan de ahorro.

Sin lugar a dudas fue el mes más estresante para ambas, todos los problemas se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar en un mismo momento y no había tiempo, ni ánimos, ni presupuesto para solucionarlos todos de golpe, poco a poco, semana a semana, se reparó la cisterna, se aislaron las ventanas, se pagó la derrama de la caldera, se arregló la bombilla del baño, y dormir en la cama de Soul se iba haciendo menos frecuente.

El reloj de la barra marcaba las siete, solo media hora más y su turno habría acabado, a demás al haber intercambiado días con otra compañera hoy se librara de cerrar, es decir, que nada de limpiar las cafeteras, ni barrer y fregar el suelo, colocar sillas y mesas, o limpiar el mostrador, el mismo mostrador en el que estaba apoyada mientras se masajeaba el cuello; aunque su jornada fuese de medio turno para poder adaptarse a su horario académico había días que podía hacer más horas y así lograba cobrar más y alcanzar antes su turno de días libres.

La hipoteca, la luz, el agua, alimentación, y el Shibusen, sin arma no podía realizar misiones que aportasen fondos económicos a la escuela por lo tanto tenía que darle la media de ingresos que aportaba con Soul al mes. Tardaron un mes y medio en realizar un plan económico que les permitiese relajarse e incluso permitirse de vez en cuando algún capricho, también obtuvieron ayuda, pero hasta ese momento Maka procuraba ir todos los días a trabajar. A día de hoy a veces lo seguía haciendo para no aburrirse.

 ** _Deja de engañarte, Maka, sabes que vienes todas las tardes para intentar no pensar en nada ¿Y de qué te sirve? Sigues agobiada, cansada por la falta de sueño y sigues pensando en Soul._**

Se incorporó al ver como en una de las mesas del fondo alzaban la mano probablemente para que trajesen la cuenta.

 _ **No puedes sacártelo de la cabeza.**_

Sacó la PDA para imprimir el ticket, recibió la cuenta y sacó las vueltas de la cartera del delantal; acompañó a la pareja hasta la puerta e hizo una reverencia para despedirse. Al incorporarse vio una moto aparcada fuera.

El tiempo dejó de correr.

Un segundo de acción. Agarró la puerta antes de que se cerrase.

Un momento de silencio. Nadie dijo su nombre.

Un momento de ceguera. No había coches en la carretera.

Un latido descompasado. 2947CGT

-Maka-El mundo volvió a moverse cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro- ¿Estás bien? Has salido así de repente.

La dulce voz de Shion hizo que su corazón se revolucionase más, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir; un par de respiraciones profundas, parpadeos rápidos y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Sí, solo me pareció ver a alguien conocido y quería comprobarlo.

-Ah ¿Y era?

Se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-No.

-Entonces ¿Todo bien? Has salido disparada y con una cara...

-Sí, tranquila. Es solo que hace mucho que no le veo.- Shion fue a añadir algo pero Maka fue más rápida y volvió sobre sus pasos al interior- Voy a terminar de atender las mesas que me faltan y me voy, hoy te toca cerrar ¿verdad?

 _No, nada va bien._

* * *

La tienda de Alice seguía siendo la misma que Maka recordaba: un laberinto rojo y negro formado por pilas de cajas y muebles amontonados en las esquinas.

Hacía tiempo que no entraba a ese lugar, el recuerdo de su momento de debilidad le obligaba a rechazar todas las invitaciones de Blair de esperarla dentro de la tienda mientras terminaba de cerrar; había sido tan débil, era un golpe a su orgullo, se sentía incómoda solo de recordarlo, y si eso ya era malo pensar en enfrentarse al lugar y a la mujer que lo presenció era aún más incómodo, pero para su sorpresa el olor del ambientador comercial de miel y canela solo pudo ser reconfortante, al igual que la sonrisa de Alice al verla en la puerta, que no dudó en abrazarla y conducirla dentro de ese mar de lencería hasta una butaca blanca para después salir corriendo a buscar a Blair gritando que sacase las cajas.

Cuando ambas llegaron de su segundo viaje cargando un mínimo de tres cajas cada una, y lograron colocarlas para poder moverse sin acabar sepultadas o romper la valiosa mercancía (todo esto sin ayuda de Maka, a la que habían prohibido moverse de allí para evitar huidas), Blair empezó a dar saltos de ilusión, emocionada con el nuevo proyecto de Alice para la chica, pero su gozo fue a parar al mas profundo de los pozos cuando Alice la mandó de vuelta al otro lado de la tienda a recoger el desastre que habían organizado para encontrar las dichosas cajas.

-Pero Alice- los ruegos de la gata no se hicieron esperar- Yo fui la que te trajo a Maka-chan, yo más que nadie debería estar aquí para ver los resultados.

-Precisamente, volverás para las dos últimas fases de la operación X, tanto tú y tus frases incómodas os vais lejos de Maka, no quiero que pase lo de la primera y ultima vez. ¡VAMOS!

-Pero... ¡Tú también la hiciste sentir incómoda la primera vez! ¡Maka-chan dile algo!

La aludida levantó la cabeza con pereza y se señalo a sí misma con desdén.

-¿Yo? Como si lo que dijese fuese a servir de algo.

-¡Blair!

-¡Está bien!- levantó las manos derrotada- me iré, pero no volveré a convencer a Maka-chan que vuelva.

Alice se llevó las manos a la cadera, fijó su mirada severa sobre la gata y no la aparto hasta que su figura desapareció pisando con la fuerza de un gigante y prácticamente echando humo por las orejas del cabreo, sumándole el dramatismo del que Blair solía hacer gala.

-Y bueno, Maka ¿Qué tal te va en el trabajo? Trabajabas en "El Tostador"¿Verdad?

-Sí, allí trabajo; me va muy bien, se preocupan mucho por mí, dicen que trabajo demasiado, pero es que ellos fueron muy amables al ajustarme el turno por el Shibusen, me pilla bastante lejos y el horario de buses no es muy amplio, a parte no hay parada cerca de la academia, tengo que andar hasta el centro y ahí cojo el bus. En los dieciséis años que llevo viviendo aquí nunca me había hecho falta usar el transporte público, y en tres meses me he aprendido la línea de bus de ida y vuelta.

-¿Y antes cómo te movías con...Con tu padre?

-Andando, pero la zona por la que nos movemos está cerca de casa, y como nunca he querido pasar demasiado tiempo con él si íbamos lejos parecíamos el correcaminos y el coyote.

Alice alzó la vista del revoltijo de bragas de la caja para mirarla, había cambiado su postura dejando que las piernas colgasen por el reposabrazos, y por suerte para ella estaba absorta jugando con sus puntas cenizas, gracias al dios de la muerte no había notado su tibuteo inicial.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, Maka acojonando a sus puntas con esa mirada tan fija, Alice utilizando el encaje como juguete mental; se lo había prometido a Blair, pero esta también tenía que entender que ella no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que había pasado, "Es que tú tienes mucha más inteligencia emocional, ya la hiciste cantar como un pajarillo, yo no sabría abordar el tema, porfa Alice-chaaaaan".

 _Ya claro, para ti es muy fácil desentenderte. Yo no tengo la culpa de que por tus juegos sexuales con el pobre chaval Maka se niegue a admitir sus sentimientos y desconfíe de los de Soul._

El sujetador halter negro que dejó en el montón de afirmativos le recordó el motivo por el que había aceptado.

Si no lo hubiese hecho habría tenido que soportar otra semana más de ruegos, y otra más y otra, y otra, y llegaría el mes, y luego otro, y acabaría despidiéndola, pero ella seguiría insistiendo, y no podía ponerle una orden de alejamiento, no porque fuese no demasiado (Blair podía ser muy pesada) si no porque la policía no lo creería un motivo lo suficientemente convincente como para concedérsela.

 _Venga, si en el fondo me apetece enterarme ¡Pero no soy ninguna cotilla! Solo soy una mujer a la que le guste estar al corriente de lo que pasa en su entorno. Si, eso es._

-Y bueno, Maka, ¿Qué tal van las clases? Una clienta habitual tiene un hijo allí y me comentó que habéis estado de exámenes. ¿Te han ido bien?

-Sí, Stein quiso quitárselos antes del puente, mañana se publican las notas en el tablón. La verdad es que me han salido bastante bien, aunque el café me quita algo de tiempo podía estudiar en los descansos y el descuento en café ha sido muy útil para las noches en vela, aunque he logrado aumentar las horas de sueño respecto a exámenes anteriores; creo que han sido los exámenes que me tomado con más calma, no estoy para nada nerviosa por los resultados.

-Vaya, creí que el trabajo habría sido un incordio para los estudios, si tenías que ir a clases, ir al café ¡Y por no hablar las misiones! Yo no encontraría tiempo para estudiar.

Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en esa sala. Maka contenía la respiración y se mordía el labio debatiéndose entre contestar o no, Alice fijó la mirada en ella esperando una respuesta a esa frase que ambas sabían no iba a obtener.

Los recuerdos de aquella vez en los probadores, que asaltaban a Maka y que habían impedido que entrase allí de nuevo durante todo ese tiempo, volvieron pero con distintos matices.

-Es verdad, perdona cielo, me había olvidado de que ya no haces misiones por falta de arma.

Ahí estaba el detonante. El labio de Maka empezó a temblar, intentó pararlo mordiéndose el pulgar pero solo consiguió que el roce de la uña con los dientes la delatase. Otra vez las barreras de la fortaleza que intentaba construir se destruían a una velocidad vertiginosa; una voz en su cabeza que a cada momento subía el tono no dejaba de decir que hablase, no dejaba de recordarle esos matices que ahora veía en el recuerdo.

 **Ella es la culpable de que Soul se haya ido, fue ella la que te animó a cambiar ¿Lo recuerdas? Por qué deberíamos fiarnos de su criterio otra vez.**

Maka elevó al mirada a los dibujos negros de la pared. Pensaba qué hacer; era muy fácil abrirse a alguien extraño y ajeno al problema, podía verlo todo con más claridad, pero ¿Sería buena idea? En esos últimos meses más que nunca se había encerrado en sí misma, en sonrisas falsas y evasivas, pero no podía más, todo se le estaba viniendo encima, el nudo de su garganta empezaba a deshacerse sin esperar que ella decidiese.

 _Ella no tuvo la culpa, solo quiso ayudarme con el cambio que yo quería hacer ¿Por qué siempre quieres echarle la culpa de tus errores a otros? Soul se ha ido por eso, por mis escusas, por mi forma de escurrir el bulto, de encontrar culpables. Alice solo me escuchó, me animó cuando me deprimí por un estúpida y absurda discusión con Blair ¡Y ni si quiera tenía la razón! La culpa no es suya, la culpa..._

 _-_ La culpa es mía.

El silencio era tal que aúnque Maka hablo para el cuello de su sudadera Alice pudo oír la respuesta con total claridad.

-¿Qué es culpa tuya?

Maka giró la cabeza para mirarla, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas que esperaban casi pacientemente la señal para saltar al vacío.

-Soul se ha ido por mi culpa.

-¿Quieres contármelo cielo? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, me encanta escuchar a la gente, y nada de esto saldrá de aquí, por eso he mandado lejos a Blair.-Maka volvió a agachar la cabeza- ¿Y bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, sorbiéndose los mocos por el maldito llanto de su nariz.

Sí, todo seguía igual. Las mismas paredes, los mismos muebles, los mismos pasillos atestados de cosas, el mismo ambientador de miel y canela, y como no, la misma dependienta.

-Bien, para que no sea una charla improductiva vamos a empezar con este pequeño montón. ¿Te parece?

Cuando Alice terminó de rebuscar y se incorporó levantando con orgullo un provocativo corsé rojo hizo que sus alarmas empezaran a funcionar. A pesar del temblor del labio, las lágrimas y el rostro compungido pudo sumarse una expresión de espanto que hablaba por sí sola, pero con Alice nada era suficiente, y el espanto de sus facciones tuvo que trasladarse hasta su garganta con un conciso.

-Ni de coña

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Viernes 22 de Junio 20:45_

 _Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la partida de Soul; después de su carrera el martes Maka se había negado a salir de la cama a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, pero una de las llamadas que recibió en los dos días anteriores la hizo reflexionar y pensar en un firmamento de estrellas negras extendiéndose por el techo de su habitación, por un momento sí creyó en la omnipresencia, en la fuerza de la creencia en un dios que te ayuda a seguir, a levantarte cuando tu vida se hunde en un montón de mierda, creyó en la omnisciencia y descubrió la profundidad que puede albergar el verdor, creyó descubrir a un ser omnisapiente y se sintió diminuta y perdida en un mar de confusión en el que nada era seguro, dónde todos los pilares de sus creencias empezaban a derrumbarse._

 _Lo más seguro es que el causante de todos esos desvaríos fuesen la falta de sueño, la falta de comer a horarios fijos, la falta de una debida hidratación, o quién sabe, quizás fuese la falta de un alma en sintonía con la suya. Pero en ese preciso instante, en el que los pegotes de pintura mal extendidos del techo empezaban a parecer bizarros animales mutilados e inconexas escenas de una batalla imaginaria, todo aquello era increíblemente lógico y real._

 _La verdad que encontraba en los susurros de Dios a través de una línea telefónica la aterraban, y fue ese miedo lo que la hizo empezar una llamada y levantarse de la cama cual Lázaro ex-paralítico pero en busca del camino de vuelta a su acogedor ateísmo. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de si debía volver._

 _Con una fuerza sacada de algún lugar recóndito dónde el parásito de su antigua yo residía se metió en la ducha, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario y cerró la puerta del edificio; caminó con la seguridad de un soldado hasta la mansión Death, pero toda esa fuerza y todo ese valor se esfumaron cuando Liz contestó al telefonillo, y la valiente Maka Albarn se volvió a esconder dejando abandonado un disfraz a su paso, y el miedo que había logrado olvidar momentaneamente, el miedo a ese mar de incertidumbre que la religión había hecho florecer volvió, y el disfraz cobró sentido, y Maka empezó a ahogarse en la falta de sintonía._

 _Las cinco chicas estaban en el salón esparcidas por las sillas y los dos sofás formando algo parecido a un círculo; Chrona enredaba el bajo de su vestido entre los dedos y miraba al suelo sin saber cómo lidiar con esa situación, Patty miraba a su hermana, que inspeccionaba con falso interés sus uñas de leopardo, Maka miraba fijamente a Liz como si fuese la única ajena a la tensión que había en el ambiente, y Tsubaki, sentada en una butaca beige, las miraba a todas debatiéndose entre acabar o no con el silencio tenso de la sala._

 _Pero Maka se le adelantó._

 _-Creo que tengo que aclararos un par de cosas._

 _-¿Tu mierda de actitud del fin de semana?_

 _-¡Liz!-Tsubaki se sobresalto ante la respuesta, simplemente no quería problemas-Deja que Maka..._

 _-¡¿Qué nos explique por qué se comporta como una zorra con toda su familia?! ¡Por favor cómo no! ¡Vamos a escuchar sin poner queja alguna lo que tenga que decirnos!_

 ** _"¡Ah! ¡Claro! Cuando la señorita Albarn mete la gamba tiene un pase VIP y puede hacer que todos se sienten tranquila y calmadamente a escuchar sus explicaciones y disculpas (si hay suerte y las hay por su parte) sin que la interrumpan, y siendo comprensivos en el mismo momento que ella lo pida."_**

 _Tsubaki intentaba calmar a Liz y Maka apuñalaba las palmas de sus manos con las uñas al recordar nuevamente. Chrona y Patty seguían en silencio, la situación era crítica como para hacer alguno de sus recurridos papeles más conocidos._

 _-Ella no quería..._

 _-Déjalo Tsubaki, no es necesario. Y sí, Liz, a eso vengo- la aludida fue a abrir la boca- Sé que estas muy cabreada, y lo entiendo, pero deja que te cuente qué es lo que pasa._

 _-¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Nosotras estuvimos mucho tiempo sin familia! Ahora tenemos a Kid y a nuestros amigos, pero entiende que ver como alguien desprecia de esa forma a un familiar es..._

 _-Lo se, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero también hay cosas que vosotras no sabéis, no os dije nada porque no tuve ocasión de hacerlo; solo déjame que te cuente lo que pasa. Por favor._

 _Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas mientras las demás contenían el aliento. Los cinco segundos más largos del día acabaron con un asentimiento._

 _-Cuentanos._

 _Maka sonrió agradecida._

 _-Gracias._

 _Y empezó su relato; empezó contando cómo había llegado Harumi a sus vidas y lo que supuso su llegada a la familia Albarn, habló de la doble cara de ese pequeño diablillo en potencia; siguió con cómo había amargado la existencia de padre e hija durante su estancia en la casa, contó todas las que les había jugado, desde el castigo sin libros y televisión hasta los largos días obligados a estar en silencio porque Kami "no quería escuchar sus excusas"; les contó cómo la situación con su madre empeoraba en esos días de visitas por la forzada alianza con Spirit; contó todas las jugarretas que se hacían la una a la otra desde que Spirit la convenció de no dejarse pisar por Harumi; les habló de la función de espía de Harumi para Kami que había adquirido con los años y de las consecuencias que esto solía tener._

 _Y acabó contándoles lo que había pasado durante ese fin de semana, secundada por las aportaciones de Tsubaki, que había presenciado esa extraña escena, y que sostenían su historia, también apoyada por Chrona, la más cercana a Maka desde su llegada, que aseguraba haberla notado más extraña de lo habitual, incluso las hermanas, que empezaban a creer que esa chica morena no era lo que parecía, y que quizás Maka no era culpable de todo, habían añadido que Tsugumi les había comentado también que ese día en el café la actitud de su sempai era rara._

 _La escena fue perdiendo tensión poco a poco, empezando con un par de preguntas sueltas y sin formular bien, pero que todas sabía que estaban allí, con respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera se decían; siguió con un par de comentarios sobre esos días pasados, y el punto máximo llego cuando las hermanas conectaron mentalmente y logaron cambiar de tema con total sutileza. Empezaron hablando de la nueva jirafa de Patty y de cómo había acabado cubierta de esmalte de uñas, contaron la anécdota, rieron y Tsubaki empezó a hablar de nuevo, y luego una detrás de otra, enlazando las barbaridades que contaban con total naturalidad recuperando así la vieja atmósfera que había entre ellas._

 _Hasta que la morena dijo algo que dejó un cadáver invisible en la habitación._

 _-Estoy un poco preocupada, Black Star no se ha separado del móvil en estos días. Se que no parece importante, pero siempre lo hemos dejado olvidado en un rincón, y no se con quién hablará pero se tira horas con él pegado a la oreja._

 _Liz se inclinó hacia delante lista para empezar a cotillear._

 _-Y bueno ¿Has oído alguna de sus charlas telefónicas?_

 _-No, bueno, sí, un poco el miércoles; pasé por delante de la habitación y tenía la puerta entreabierta, me quedé solo unos momentos pero..._

 _-¿Y qué escuchaste?_

 _-Mmmmm no me acuerdo bien, que qué quería que le dijese, que sabía que la reacción de otro alguien era un poco exagerada, pero que tenía que entender que todo apuntaba a que la culpa era suya, que también podía entender que no quisiese hablar con él, pero que no todo estaba perdido, que dejase de ser así y que reflexionase, y que...- Tsubaki se mordió la mejilla interna con duda- Y que pensase en cómo...Cómo cojones arreglarlo por el bien de los dos._

 _-¿El del otro lado de la línea no quería hablar con Black?-Patty se sumó- No me estoy enterando bien._

 _-S-si, no se lidiar con esta información._

 _-No, a ver, creo que yo sí lo he entendido; el del otro lado de la línea ha discutido con alguien, llamémoslos X e Y; Y ha actuado precipitadamente, pero X es quien tiene la culpa del problema, Y no quiere hablar con X, y X tiene que espabilar, admitir que ha hecho mal y arreglarlo ¿no?_

 _-Si, Liz, creo que sí. Luego, cuando volví a pasar, colgó y llamó a Y, creo, porque soltó el mismo discurso pero a la inversa._

 _-Y, n-no sabes quiénes pueden ser._

 _-No, ni idea_

 _-Es Soul._

 _Todas giraron la cabeza para mirar a Maka, que no había abierto la boca hasta el momento; una respiración y volvió a coser la momentánea flaqueza de su fachada._

 _-Se ha ido a ver a su hermano, y están un poco peleados._

 _-Es verdad, hace unos días que no veíamos a Soul, Patty y yo pensábamos que le tenías secuestrado._

 _-¿P-por qué se han peleado, Maka?_

 _-Ni idea, yo me entere de pasada, como los dos son como hermanos hablarán de esas cosas, no lo sé.-Miró la hora con finjida sorpresa- ¡Ya son las once! Debería irme a casa, prometí a Blair que la ayudaría con unas cosas._

 _Se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a las demás, que la siguieron a media distancia en el recorrido a la puerta._

 _-Si quieres podemos ayudaros Maka-chan, ¿Qué tenéis que hacer?_

 _-¡Muchas cosas! No hace falta que me acompañéis ya me sé el camino, gracias por todo, nos vemos en clase... ¡Adios!_

 _La puerta se cerró de golpe; a un lado cuatro chicas pasmadas y extrañadas, pero que no le dieron más importancia la asunto "no será nada", al otro un chica ahogándose en el ardor de sus pulmones por la carrera descompasada por retener el llanto._

 _Un firmamento de brillantes estrellas se extendía sobre su cabeza, un firmamento de estrellas negras y almas dispersas se extendía en su cabeza._

 _Lunes 10 de septiembre 13:08_

 _Las clases del Shibusen habían terminado hace horas, al menos las teóricas pero no tenía sentido quedarse sentada en las gradas mirando a sus compañeros, así que Maka había llegado a un mudo acuerdo con el profesor Stein por el que ella se escabullía mientras sus compañeros iban al campo de entrenamiento y él fingía no darse cuenta, así podía aprovechar su tiempo y su hoja de asistencias seguía impoluta._

 _Las horas pasaban y con él las hojas del libro que estaba devorando, estaba tumbada boca abajo en el sofá con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla y las piernas elevadas balanceándose con el sonido del segundero; hoy era su día libre de todo, los exámenes de recuperación habían acabado y estaba más que segura de que había subido nota en las tres materias a las que se había presentado, Blair tenía juicio y no volvería hasta tarde, y hoy era su día libre en el café, estaba tan perezosa que se permitió el lujo de pedir comida en lugar de hacerla._

 _Hoy era su día de relax, y nada ni nadie podía estropearlo._

 _Cuando Sabrina, líder de la rebelión de los magos oscuros, y sus camaradas estaban a punto de llegar a la frontera con el imperio de Illumea alguien decidió que era buena idea tratar de tirar la puerta abajo._

 _Se incorporó resoplando y buscó su marcapáginas por el suelo terminando de levantarse, cuando los golpes disminuyeron la pausa entre unos y otros volvió a resoplar y agarró el paquete de pañuelos de la mesa de café y lo metió dentro. Su pequeño oasis de vaguería se resquebrajaba a cada paso que daba hacia la puerta y terminó de derrumbarse cuando la abrió y sus ojos verdes chocaron con otro par exactamente iguales._

 _-Por fin abres la puerta, creí que me iba a quedar ahí fuera todo el día. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

 _Kami entró en el apartamento sin invitación dejando a su hija en la puerta tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cerró la puerta y fue hasta el salón donde su madre ya se había acomodado dignamente en la butaca._

 _-¿Estabas leyendo? Lo único bueno que te ha aportado Spirit. Siéntate hija, tenemos que hablar._

 _Maka volvió al sofá quedando en frente de su madre, evitaba su mirada y jugaba con el bajo de su falda._

 _-Como puedes imaginarte sigo enfadada contigo por el feo que me hiciste por teléfono, que sepas que no lo he olvidado, esas no son formas de tratar a tu madre._

 _-Sí, lo siento mamá es que tenía prisa y estaba un poco tensa._

 _-Eso no es excusa, pero dejemos eso de lado, lo importante es la conversación que cortaste; me hubiese gustado hablar contigo antes y no por teléfono pero no podía parar la misión, a demás Harumi ya se había instalado y después del viaje a Death City no era plan de movernos demasiado._

 _-Podía haberse ahorrado el viaje._

 _-¡Maka! A Harumi le hacía mucha ilusión verte- Maka rodó los ojos- Pero centrémonos, Maka ya te dije algunas cosas por teléfono, pero como fue hace meses te lo repetiré de nuevo. Me has mentido, o no me has dicho toda la verdad, y eso me duele mucho, lo que me ha contado Harumi me ha dejado muy preocupada, comprende que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y..._

 _La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez fueron dos timbrazos que a Maka le sonaron a las trompetas del apocalipsis, si no estaba equivocada esto se iba a volver peliagudo; se levantó como movida por un resorte con la intención de alejarse de su madre, pero aun así dudó al llegar a la puerta ¿Cómo iba a desarrollarse la situación a partir de ese momento?_

 _Tomó aire y giró el picaporte._

 _-¿Dónde está? Voy a hablar con ella ahora, no escuches nada de lo que te diga ¿Me oyes?_

 _Spirit y su monólogo se perdieron por el pasillo en busca de Kami dejando de nuevo a Maka quieta en la puerta, que no tardó en volver sobre sus pasos por miedo a los daños que su salón podía sufrir. La escena que encontró al cruzar la puerta la hizo retroceder en el tiempo y volvió a sentirse como la niña de cinco años que espiaba las discusiones de sus padres desde las escaleras._

 _Solo que esta vez no estaba tan segura de a quién tenía que apoyar desde las sombras._

 _-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Kami se había puesto en pie- ¿No deberías estar con alguna de tus putas?_

 _-No, he venido a ayudar a nuestra hija, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar desaparecida de misiones por el mundo?_

 _-He venido a ver a mi hija y a hablar con ella, así que mejor deberías irte, porque tú no pintas nada en esta conversación._

 _-¿Conversación? ¡Ah! Te refieres a echarle un rapapolvo sin dejarla hablar y luego volver a desaparecer. Olvidaba cómo funciona el proceso comunicativo en tu cabeza._

 _-Le digo lo que tengo que decir para protegerla y educarla, porque su padre es incapaz de hacerlo._

 _-¡Podría hacerlo si ella me dejase acercarme! ¡Pero le has comido tanto la cabeza que durante años no ha querido ni oírme respirar!_

 _-¡Cuanto más lejos esté de ti mejor! ¡¿Quieres que acabe convertida en un promiscua descerebrada como tú?! ¡Mi hija aspira más!_

 _-¡Qué sabrás tú a lo que aspira nuestra hija si la ves una vez cada dos años! ¡No sabes nada de ella ahora!_

 _-¡¿Y tú sí?!_

 _-¡No gracias a ti! ¡Pero seguro que se más que tú, eso no es difícil dado que yo sí sabía quién era su arma!_

 _-¡No saques ese tema! ¡Ya me encargaré de que pronto dejes de saberlo!_

 _-¿Cómo?-Spirir frunció el ceño y trató de calmarse para centrar toda su atención en la respuesta de su ex-mujer._

 _-Voy a hablar con Shinigami-sama para que Maka cambie de arma, y para intentar recuperar su antigua habitación en la residencia._

 _Padre e hija palidecieron y miraron consternados a la mujer frente a ellos._

 _-No puedes hacer eso. El técnico y el arma se juntan por mutuo acuerdo, es decisión de ellos, no tuya, en esto no puedes decidir por ella Kami, y créeme que no vas a lograr separarla de ese chico._

 _-Ya se que no depende de mí, pero Maka entiende que es lo mejor para ella, por eso estará de acuerdo conmigo en cambiar de arma._

 _-Pretendes decidir por ella, alejarla de su amigo y obligarla a mudarse solo porque a ti no te gusta su elección ¿Y yo soy un mal padre?_

 _-Eso no es ser mala madre, es precisamente lo contrario, mirar por su beneficio y su futuro. Ese chico no es bueno para ella, las armas masculinas sois más bien lentas, estará mejor con un arma femenina; a demás su relación con ese chico, sea cual sea, acabará mal, lo sé por experiencia, y tú también deberías saberlo._

 _Maka no podía decir nada mientras que a Spirit se le llenaba la boca._

 _-¿Qué sabes tú de Soul? Sé casi más sobre él que ninguna de las dos. ¿Qué sabrás tú de si es bueno o no para Maka? ¿Le has visto alguna vez? ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Le has visto luchar? No. Puede suspender algunas veces, puede tener una moto y en ocasiones puede tener una actitud de mierda en varios sentidos; le odio porque pasa tiempo con nuestra hija, porque es e_ _l más cercano a ella, porque sabe más de Maka que ninguno de nosotros dos, le odio por la confianza que Maka deposita en él, le odio por las veces en las que hace sufrir a mi niña por gilipolleces ¿Pero sabes una cosa? No he dudado, ni dudaré, en confiarle su vida, porque ese chico hace todo por ella, le he visto varias veces al borde de la muerte por proteger a Maka ¿Cómo puede ser malo para ella? El problema es que eres una andrógina que quiere controlar la vida de su hija para enmendar los "errores" que cometiste en el pasado, te niegas a ver la realidad, y es que Soul no es como yo, ni Maka es como tú. No me importa lo mucho que te siga queriendo, Kami, no voy a dejar que arruines la vida de nuestra hija por lo que una niñata malcriada y pretenciosa más mala que un dolor de muelas te diga._

 _-¡Osea que tengo que dejar a mi hija con un macarra porque "no es como tú"! ¡Una explicación muy lógica Spirit!_

 _-¡Más lógica que la tuya! ¡Voy a quitarle la libertad a mi hija porque no me molesté en preguntarle por su vida cuando tenía que hacerlo! ¡ME BASTA CON MANDARLE UN PUTA POSTAL DE GASOLINERA!_

 _-¡PUES MI POSTAL DE GASOLINERA HIZO MÁS POR ELLA QUE TODO LO QUE FUESE QUE HICIESES TÚ!_

 _-¡Aclárame una cosa Kami! ¡¿Quién es tu hija, Harumi o Maka?! ¡PORQUE A VECES LO DUDO!_

 _-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?!_

 _-¡BASTA!_

 _Ambos padres giraron de golpe y al mismo tiempo la cabeza para mirar a su hija, que había decidido intervenir por primera vez en una de sus discusiones._

 _-Parad. Ya. Estoy harta de los dos y de vuestras discusiones. No creo que ninguno de los dos sea el indicado para decidir por mí sobre cómo manejo mi vida, en todo caso la única adecuada es mi niñera, Petra, y está jubilada en las Islas Canairas_

 _-Canarias Makita._

 _-¡Me da igual! ¡Como si son las Canario! Tú- apuntó el dedo hacia su madre- eres un gran ejemplo a seguir, te admiro por todos tus logros y por la dignidad, el orgullo y la valentía con la que afrontas los problemas, pero has estado ausente por tus viajes y misiones la mayor parte del tiempo; pareces preocuparte más de otras personas que de tu propia hija, y siempre vienes con exigencias, como si todo lo que hiciese esté mal. Y tú- esta vez era el turno de Spirit- Eres de los peores hombres que conozco, irresponsable y mujeriego, también has estado ausente durante mucho tiempo, pero no has dejado de intentar preocuparte por mi, el problema es que muchas veces cruzas la línea y rallas lo obsesivo, aun así agradezco que lo intentes y todo lo que has dicho en ese momento. Pero nada de lo que habéis hecho os da derecho a decidir por mí, quizás sí quisiese cambiar de arma, pero ninguno de los dos se ha molestado en preguntarme. Así que para dejároslo claro, no pienso mudarme y no pienso cambiar de arma; escucharé todos los consejos y opiniones razonables, a ser posible- miró a Spirit-sin llantos, mocos- miró a Kami-, sin gritos y en un diálogo. Soy lo suficientemente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones._

 _Hubo unos momentos de tenso silencio propio de las películas del oeste cuando el sheriff corrupto y el viajero solitario se van a enfrentar en un duelo, pero en lo que se tarda en decir "supercalifragilisticoespialidoso" los gritos volvieron a la residencia Albarn-Evans por horas, hasta que por fin las aguas volvieron a su calma._

 ** _Fin de los flashbacks_**

-Vaya, has tenido unos meses moviditos sí.

Alice estaba sentada en la butaca blanca doblando la ropa para volver a guardar y miraba a Maka, que estaba dentro del probador admirándose en el espejo; habían necesitado cinco minutos antes de empezar para que se calmase, había necesitado respirar hondo y serenarse para empezar a relatar. Todo el asunto parecía de película, pero era real; había escuchado con atención todo lo que Maka había relatado, y si no se equivocaba ella misma había resuelto su problema, solo que tenía miedo.

-Todo esto del cambio... No pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan harta del lugar en el que me habían encasillado que quise salir de allí a toda costa, no me paré a medir lo que iba a hacer, solo me dejé llevar por lo que otros hacían para dejar ese lugar de nerd come libros.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?

-No del todo, estoy muy contenta con mi pequeño cambio de ropa, tanto de calle como interior, es que mira esto- señaló el conjunto de sujetador y braga de rayas blancas y azules- ¡Es precioso! Y encima cómodo, aunque no puedo decir eso de toda la que me llevé.

-Para lucir hay que sufrir, Maka, cuando pasen unos años no rechazarás los corsés que te he enseñado.-Maka negó con la cabeza.- Por cierto me gusta mucho como te has arreglado el pelo, te queda bien suelto con las pinzas en la derecha, te hace la cara más delgada.

-Gracias, la verdad es que me veo más guapa con el pelo suelto, quizás me lo deje así más a menudo, pero para las misiones es un engorro, por eso me lo recogía.

-Entonces no te arrepientes...

-¡Sí! Es decir, no me arrepiento de verme más guapa o de haber adquirido confianza en mi misma, ahora el haber querido cambiar por lo que pensaban me parece absurdo, estoy muy cómoda con cómo soy; el problema fue precisamente ese, que quise cambiar mis ideas por lo que los demás pensaban, gracias a eso hice cosas de las que me arrepiento y que no han hecho más que traerme problemas; lo único bueno que me han traído es el poder darme cuenta de que anteriormente también había hecho cosas que tampoco estaban bien, y creo que me merezco todo lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

Maka se sentó en el banquito del probador mirando a Alice, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en las palmas de las manos. Alice dejó el último liguero de vuelta en la caja y se acomodó, lista para poner su actitud más seria y profesional; mirar directamente a la chica con una postura relajada y las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Maka? ¿Crees que necesitabas algún tipo de castigo?

-No, no es eso; pero la discusión con Soul, las charlas que me metía Black, y la discusión de mis padres me han hecho darme cuenta de la actitud que tenía; me jactaba de ser valiente, responsable y justa pero en realidad me negaba a admitir que estaba equivocada, ser demasiado orgullosa ha tenido sus consecuencias, no he sido todo lo justa que debería, sé que mi padre no es ni por asomo un buen hombre pero me quiere y tampoco debería tratarle así cuando lo único que hace es preocuparse por mi, no es el mejor padre ni ha sido el mejor marido.- se incorporó, apoyó la espalda en la pared y elevó la mirada al techo-La verdad es que ninguno de los tres somos especialmente buenos, mi madre es una mujer de éxito y con logros admirables, pero deja mucho que desear como persona, es egoísta, cabezota, orgullosa, despegada de sus seres queridos y competitiva hasta extremos para nada saludables; Spirit es un mujeriego, en muchas ocasiones irresponsable y de pocas luces pero si obviamos eso es mejor persona que mi madre; su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso. Cuando estaban discutiendo y Spirit dijo que yo no era como mi madre me di cuenta de que en realidad sí lo era, durante toda mi vida he hecho siempre lo mismo que mi madre, siempre he querido ser como ella, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no quiero ser así, me arrepiento de haberme comportado de esa forma, de no pensar por mi misma, de imitarla. Y Spirit tenía razón, Soul no es como él, en realidad ni mi madre ni yo teníamos razón, no todos los hombres son iguales, prejuzgarlos de esa manera es injusto, es igual que cuando los hombres dicen que todas somos iguales, es una completa mentira, eso solo lo dicen los cerrados de mente y los gilipollas de turno.

-En ese caso ¿Estás diciendo que tu madre y tú misma sois gilipollas y cerradas de mente?

Maka se quedó en silencio, pensando la respuesta, y cuando volvió a abrir la boca sonó muy convencida de lo que decía.

-Sí; mi madre lo sigue siendo, y yo lo he sido durante mucho tiempo pero he recapacitado, a ver, no voy a confiar ciegamente en todos los hombres ni a defenderlos a capa y espada de la noche a la mañana, los cambios tiene su tiempo y un límite, pero si que estoy aprendiendo a no prejuzgar, en el café he puesto a prueba ese cambio de actitud con los clientes masculinos y las parejas que entraban. Quiero cambiar varios puntos de mi actitud, escuchar más, no juzgar antes de tiempo, controlar mi orgullo; creo que en estos meses he avanzado un poco, y si sigo así en varios años lo habré conseguido, es cuestión de voluntad, y yo de verdad que quiero cambiar eso.

-Así que la discusión y la partida de Soul te han hecho avanzar positivamente en tus ideales, y dime ¿no le echas de menos? ¿No crees que ha sido injusto por su parte marcharse y despreocuparse así de ti?-Maka bajó la mirada hasta el suelo-También has dicho que tu padre es un despreocupado pero él negaba que Soul fuese como él, ¿crees que es así de verdad?

-Para nada, Soul no es ni por asomo como Spirit; le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que por muy cabreado que esté se preocupa por mí, en la propia discusión decidió irse para no decirme algo que pudiese dolerme, y por eso mismo no ha querido hablar conmigo, los dos necesitábamos pensar y pasar un tiempo lejos de nuestra rutina, como ya te he dicho, me ha ayudado bastante, espero que a él también le haya venido bien; a demás al principio del segundo mes sola me volví a derrumbar y Black me contó que Soul llamaba todas las semanas para saber cómo estábamos las dos, y al final del primer mes empezó a mandar dinero a la cuenta del banco para pagar su parte de los gastos y de la casa. Soul es incapaz de dejar de preocuparse, pero sí que le echo de menos, muchísimo.

Alice se tensó, estaba apunto de entrar en un terreno peligroso y debía mostrarse calmada si fracasaba.

-Parece que Soul te quiere mucho.

-Sí. Eso parece.

-¿Y tú?-Maka levantó la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, su cara demostraba desconcierto-¿Tú le quieres Maka?

Se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja evitando la mirada profunda de Alice, sintió una opresión en su pecho y sus hombros pesados, tanto que se encogió un poco sobre sí misma. "¿Y ella?" Por primera vez durante la conversación Maka se quedó en silencio, y perdió toda la seguridad en la postura, en la expresión y en la voz que había mantenido hasta el momento, volvió a sentirse como un vilano en huracán, no es que no quisiese responder, es que no sabía qué responder, no sabía lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

-Maka.

Alice volvió a insistir y se decantó por ser sincera.

-No lo se.

-Bien, no importa- Alice sonrió para relajarla-Solo quiero decirte una cosa más.-Maka se incorporó con la espalda recta, mirándola atenta y más tranquila- Sabes lo que has hecho y las consecuencias que ha tenido, tanto buenas como malas, lo entiendes y lo aceptas, así que hazte un favor y deja de tener miedo de lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora; lo único que logras con eso agobiarte, retroceder en la meta que te has autoimpuesto y sobretodo preocupar a tus amigos y familiares; céntrate en lo que has ganado con esto y piensa que esa mejora también será buena en un futuro, deja de tener miedo a equivocarte, hay muchos matices en lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y si tienes problemas ya has demostrado que puedes resolverlos. Deja de tener miedo.

-¡Me debes horas extras!-Blair llegó hasta ellas caminando furiosa- ¡¿Sabes la cantidad de mierda revuelta que había?! ¡Pues claro que lo sabes! ¡Por tú culpa me he perdido la pasarela de Maka-chan!

-Tranquila llegas para el final, porque me niego a seguir con esto hoy.

Maka se levantó y salió del probador para quedar a la vista de Blair que empezó a dar saltitos y se tiró encima de ella, empezó a girarla y admirarla desde todos los ángulos mientras no dejaba de decirle lo bien que se veía y que debería comprarlo, que era muy su estilo; cuando Alice le enseñó a la gata la primera prenda que le había puesto a la fuerza Maka tuvo que volver a luchar contra esas dos para poder vestirse y salir de allí.

* * *

Habían logrado salir de la tienda en un tiempo récord, los minutos se les echaban encima, solo les quedaban cinco para que cerrasen el supermercado y tenían que recoger su compra, gracias a Shinigami-sama Alice las dejó marchar y cerró ella sola la tienda.

Maka y Blair habían descubierto el estrés en sus vidas diarias por el constante movimiento para buscar trabajo, ir a él al encontrarlo, la escuela y arreglar papeles, también descubrieron el tiempo que ahorraban dos manos más en la casa y cómo se notaba su ausencia; pero eso también tuvo sus ventajas, Maka y Soul pagaban una conexión a internet para dos chorradas, pero "meh, venía en el paquete al contratar la línea telefónica", tampoco es que en Death City se utilizase mucho ya que la mayoría de la población estaba metida en el mudillo de la caza de kishins, pero para la gente "normal" era algo muy útil, y ambas chicas descubrieron las maravillosas ventajas que ese mundo conllevaba como el ahorro de tiempo: podían revisar sus datos bancarios, el horario del transporte público, y hacer la compra desde allí, ¡todo eso en un par de minutos! Y solo tendrían que pasar a por ello antes de que cerrasen, y en algunos casos hasta podían recoger las compras en casa o en la portería (que alguien bendijese a su conserje).

Maka y Blair tenían la suerte de su parte esa noche.

Llegaron justo cuando el encargado de cerrar ese día estaba por bajar el cierre y empezar a limpiar, pero las reconoció como clientas habituales y con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico las dejó pasar y buscó su pedido en la parte de atrás mientras hablaba con ellas y les preguntaba por su día; diez minutos después salieron de allí con tres bolsas cada una y corrieron cuesta abajo hacia la parada del circular, ese súper podía estar cerca de sus trabajos, pero no de su casa, y los horarios eran un descontrol, si no llegaban a tiempo tendrían que andar hasta casa, lo que significaba una hora, o esperar al siguiente que pasaría en cincuenta minutos.

En resumen, o corrían o no llegaban.

Justo cuando doblaron la esquina la última persona de la cola estaba por subir, pero sus agudos y desesperados gritos la hicieron girarse hacia ellas y quizás fuese por las pintas que llevaban, todas sudadas y despeinadas, pero la chica puso un pie dentro evitando que el bus cerrase las puertas y haciendo que ellas pudiesen llegar. El conductor las miró con cara de perros cuando pasaron su bono y tomaron asiento intentando recuperar el aliento; la señora de la fila de al lado también. Blair estuvo a punto de darles un yogurt a cada uno antes de bajar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su puerta se encontraron con el conserje apunto de empezar a fregar el rellano de su piso.

-Dejad que os ayude con las bolsas.

-Mejor ábrenos la puerta, Blair se ha dejado las llaves dentro.

El hombre asintió y sacó el llavero monstruoso, con un vistazo rápido localizó la llave y abrió a las dos chicas. Blair se abalanzó dentro refunfuñando y se perdió por el pasillo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que pensaba que las habías cogido tú Maka-chan!

La aludida rodó los ojos y sacó la llave de la cerradura.

-Toma, muchas gracias ¿Cómo es que estas fregando a estas horas?

\- He ido a sacar la basura y cuando he vuelto el portal estaba lleno de pisadas polvo y tierra, he subido para comprobar los pisos de arriba y había manchado todas las escaleras, no llegaban a ninguna puerta, así que no ha sido ningún vecino, habrán sido los niños del edificio de enfrente, son una panda de gamberros, estoy convencido; el caso es que se acerca la reunión de vecinos y necesito causar buena impresión para pedir alunas cosillas, así que he tenido que barrer otra vez e iba a fregar ahora.

-Seguramente hayan sido ellos, y tranquilo, estoy segura de que esta vez saldrá la votación para tu radiador eléctrico, el segundo A seguirá apoyándote.

-Muchas gracias Maka. Que paséis buena noche.

-Igualmente Alfonso.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la volvió a llamar.

-Ha llegado un sobre de una compañía de transportes de mercancías pesadas, pero no hay ningún paquete. Si habéis pedido algo quizás tengáis que ir a la oficina de correos a por ello.

-Mmm no me suena, ahora le preguntaré a Blair pero quizás se hayan equivocado, si no te importa mañana bajo a por ello.

-No hay problema, a ver si arreglan ya los buzones, a este paso voy a poder empapelar la portería y mi bajo.

Maka rio negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta, cogió las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina para ayudar a Blair a guardarlo todo. Tres disculpas/reproches y diez minutos más tarde Maka y Blair miraban fijamente el microondas y seguían la cuenta atrás internamente deseando poder empezar a cenar.

Cuatro segundos. Blair se levantó de la silla.

Tres segundos. Acarició el lateral del aparato hasta llegar al botón de apertura.

Dos.

Uno.

-¡Si!

El grito de ambas se coreó con el penetrante pitido de advertencia, no esperaron a que terminase de sonar, en cuanto sacaron los dos vasos de ramen instantáneo Blair lo desenchufó de la corriente convirtiendo el ruidito en un sonido agónico. Se abalanzaron sobre sus vasos, tenían que calmar el hambre animal que les había dado la carrera, pero se las ingeniaron para conversar entre sorbo y sorbo.

-Deberíamos cenar ramen instantáneo todas las noches Maka-chan, no tenemos que recoger nada, ni siquiera usamos cubiertos, cogemos los palillos del paquete.

-¿Te recuerdo lo que nos pasó en Agosto cuando aprovechamos que se había roto un palé de los vasos de ramen y estuvimos una semana comiéndolo?

Blair tuvo un escalofrío al recordarlo, la imagen del fondo del retrete lleno de vómito y la sensación al echar la pota estaban todavía muy recientes en sus retinas y en su cuerpo, aún después de dos meses.

-No, gracias, mejor seguimos con nuestra medio dieta equilibrada, no nos merece la pena pasar esa tortura por unos pocos cacharros.

-Así se habla.

-Y hablando de hablar-Maka se quedó en medio del sorbo y alzó la mirada levantando una ceja- ¿Qué has hablado con Alice? ¡Me ha mandado lejos para que no os pudiese escuchar, ya lo has visto!

-No hemos hablado de nada.

-¡Mentira! No me cuentas las cosas se supone que somos un equipo ahora.

-Vale, no hemos hablado de nada que tú no sepas.

-¿Y que es lo que sé?-Blair entrecerró lo ojos cuando Maka rodó los suyos- No, no me fío de ti. Cuenta.

-Te recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos tú querías robarme a Soul y casi me matas en varias ocasiones, aún así te acogí en mi casa y hasta ahora vivías sin pagar alquiler ¿Y no soy de fiar?

-Si si si, lo recuerdo- agitó la mano como restándole importancia al asunto-, pero en lo referente a todo esto no eres de fiar. Si no has hablado de nada que yo no sepa no te debería importar hacerme un pequeño resumen.

Maka suspiró y dejó los palillos en el vaso de plástico.

-Hemos hablado de las clases, de mi trabajo, a raíz de eso, ha salido el tema de Soul, que si le echaba de menos y qué pasó, la discusión con las chicas, la pelea de mis padres, y todo mi progreso mental desde ese momento.-cogió los palillos y se comió los últimos fideos del vaso-Fin.

-¿Y ya está?

Blair sonaba desesperada, se había inclinado sobre la mesa, derrotada, tanto que llegaba a tocar el otro extremo de la mesa con las uñas y se estaba aplastando las tetas contra el diafragma. Siguió a Maka con la mirada, que se había levantado a tirar el recipiente y la servilleta a los cubos de basura de la cocina, se volvió molesta hacia la gata después de tirarlo.

-Te he dicho cien veces que al cubo amarillo solo van envases y latas, ¡Deja de tirar el plástico de las galletas ahí!

-No me cambies de tema. ¡Y se me ha pasado!

-No hablé de nada más con ella Blair, te lo digo de verdad.

-Es que con Alice es muy fácil hablar, seguro que ella había logrado soltarte más la lengua.

Maka se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta pensativa, mientras Blair terminaba de tumbarse en la mesa.

-La verdad es que si, es muy fácil; a ver es fácil hablar de algunas cosas con desconocidos, pero no de esa manera.

-Creo que es por sus estudios.

-¿Qué estudios?

-Alice está licenciada en psicología y ejerció durante unos años hasta poder abrir la tienda, me dijo que aunque le gustaba la psicología la ropa le gustaba más. Puede ser por eso.

-Sí, pudiera ser, a demás eso lo explica todo.

-¿Qué explica?

-Que esté loca.-Se despegó de la pared y se sacudió las manos.-Bueno, me voy a duchar antes de que se quede la casa fría. ¿Tú vas a ducharte?

La gata levantó la cabeza y frunció los labios pensativa.

-Nah, luego me lamo un poco y listo, ventajas de ser un gato.

-Yo no estoy muy convencida de esa filosofía-Blair volvió a hincar la cara en la mesa y se encogió de hombros- Como quieras.

Cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo escuchó el grito de Blair.

-¡Mira el lado positivo, así puedes recrearte como nunca has podido hacerlo!

Negó con la cabeza aguantando la risa y continuó andando hacia el baño, haciendo una parada momentánea por su cuarto para coger el pijama, una vieja camiseta de Soul y uno de los pantalones de sus pijamas de verano. Blair tenía razón, iba a recrearse, disfrutaría del agua caliente porque ni estando las dos solas podía, esa gata escurridiza siempre se le adelantaba.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a desnudarse. Cuando redescubrió las maravillas de una tranquila ducha de agua caliente también descubrió lo fácil que era empezar a divagar allí dentro, lo fácil que era tener ideas absurdas e ideas brillantes y olvidarlas al envolverte con la toalla, lo fácil que era recordar gilipolleces e inventarlas y reírte por ello, y lo fácil que era recordar e imaginar momentos difíciles; para Maka y su gran imaginación creada por los libros las duchas largas y relajantes eran una arma de doble filo, a veces incluso empezaba a imaginar y recordar cuando el vapor empezaba a expandirse por el cuarto y se mentalizaba de que tenía ese rato para ella sola.

Justo como en ese momento. En el que Maka recordó su antigua situación.

Recordó a Soul, sus miradas burlonas y las sonrisas de suficiencia cuando salía del baño dejándole claro que dentro le esperaba el polo norte; siempre iba descalzo pisando las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su pelo alborotado, y nunca se ponía malo el muy cabrón, quizás se debía a tener siempre el cuerpo caliente, aunque eso también tenía ventajas para ella, era tan reconfortante abrazarse a él en las noches frías como aquella, se escabulliría a su cuarto en una de sus camisetas robadas y se metería bajo sus sábanas, se pegaría a su cuepro y él no dudaría en abrazarla y pegarla aún más a él.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de hacia dónde se iban dirigiendo sus pensamientos abrió mucho los ojos y agitó la cabeza con fuerza intentando disiparlos sin éxito; habían pasado tantas cosas en ese baño que ni al meterse de golpe en la ducha y abrasarse cuando el agua, abierta al tope de calor, empezó a golpear su piel logró disiparlos ni un poquito; es más, el calor que hacía allí dentro y el vapor de agua envolviéndola a ella y a sus pulmones causaban el efecto contrario al deseado: que ella y sus pensamientos se acalorasen aún más.

Su gran desarrollada imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas en tiempo récord; necesitaba quitarse esa agobiante sensación de encima lo antes posible. Reguló la temperatura del agua, descolgó la alcachofa y empezó a girar la ruedecita de esta hasta lograr tres pequeños chorros colocados en círculo que salían a mayor presión, no pensó en ningún momento, y siguió sin hacerlo cuando agarró el mango con decisión se la llevó hasta los muslos.

Cuando el agua caliente golpeó su centro se encogió instintivamente sobre sí misma ahogando un grito de sorpresa; cuando se sobrepuso a la primera impresión pudo estirar la espalda, pero al hacerlo el chorro del agua dio con una exactitud escalofriante en su clítoris obligándola a pegar la espalda a la pared disminuyendo así el contacto y pudiendo reprimir el gemido que le provocó.

 _Despacio._

Sujetó el mango de la alcachofa con una mano con mucho cuidado y estiró el brazo libre todo lo que pudo y alcanzó el bote de gel, abrió la tapa con la uña del dedo gordo y lo agitó sobre la esponja, que colgaba de uno de los ganchos, tenía miedo de soltar el mango o de moverse por si volvía a pasar lo mismo de antes, necesitaba ir despacio y un golpe de fuertes espasmos y tensión por todo el cuerpo no era ir despacio. Cuando finalmente logró dejar el gel en su sitio y agarrar la esponja logro relajar los hombros y se permitió concentrarse en las corrientes de placer que llegaban a su vientre, en la presión cosquilleante del agua contra sus labios que lograban acariciar el clítoris, y en sus pensamientos.

A su mente llegó con total nitidez la sensación de unos dedos enredados en su pelo, la presión de una cadera contra otra al rodearla con las piernas, un firme agarre en su cintura que por un lado descendía hasta los muslos alzados sin dejarse ningún trozo de piel sin tocar en el camino, y por otro lado subiendo por su hasta llegar a la curvatura del pecho, acariciándola con el pulgar de un lado a otro, con suavidad. Unos labios húmedos se deslizaban por su cuello, a veces llegaban a rozarse la piel de su cuello y los dientes aumentando los suspiros, los besos llegaron hasta el lóbulo izquierdo convirtiéndose en lentas succiones y cuidadosas mordidas haciéndola reprimir un gemido que presionaba en su garganta.

La mano en su pecho terminó de subir y lo cubrió por completo, apretándolo con cuidado junto a la esponja y acariciando y pellizcando con suavidad el pezón, cuando la otra mano se aventuró en la cara interna del muslo acercándose peligrosamente a su centro la que estaba arriba cambió de pecho para repetir lo mismo; un ligero temblor la recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando las caderas se encajaron y el chorro del agua se acercó más al clítoris.

Tenía la planta de los pies completamente contraída, tanto que el agua mezclada con jabón que le escurría por las piernas resultaba molesto pero la tensión, aunque dolorosa, era un tanto placentera.

Maka decidió que ya había ido despacio por tiempo suficiente; tomo una bocanada de aire y soltó la esponja dejándola caer a sus pies, agarró el mango con las dos manos, con fuerza, y despegó la cadera de la pared. De nuevo el chorro apuntó directamente a su clítoris y esta vez no pudo reprimir el pequeño grito de impresión, tampoco quiso retenerlo, estaba más concentrada en mantener el cuerpo y las manos como estaban para aguantar y hacer durar esa sensación el máximo tiempo posible; le temblaba todo el cuerpo, lo notaba en las piernas de gelatina y en la mandíbula que se abría y cerraba como la de un pez en busca de aire y de calmar los gemidos que uno a uno escapaban de su garganta con cada ola de espasmos que la recorrían internamente.

No aguantó mucho tiempo, y la presión de sus piernas cedió, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no terminar cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con un rápido movimiento cerró el grifo del agua. Cuando retomó un mínimo control sobre su cuerpo logró sentarse en el suelo, dejó la alcachofa a un lado, apoyó al cabeza en la pared para recuperar el aliento y terminó de enjabonarse el cuerpo entero, sin moverse del suelo volvió a girar la ruleta y abrió el grifo para mojarse el pelo, se lo lavó con el mismo gel y se aclaró entera.

Salió a toda prisa de la ducha, se envolvió el pelo con la toalla y con la otra empezó a secarse el cuerpo, con cuidado de no rozar los hinchados labios que pulsaban insistentes por la reciente actividad. Una vez medio seca se puso el pijama y se quitó la toalla del pelo, se desenredó y salió precipitadamente de la nube de vapor en la que se había convertido el cuarto de baño.

Esa noche decidió prescindir de la crema hidratante.

Prácticamente corrió hasta su cuarto y se lanzó sobre la cama (gracias al cielo ya abierta) abrazándose las rodillas; intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, sí, había hecho otras cosas y más vergonzosas, pero nunca se había masturbado por voluntad propia y menos pensó que la haría de esa manera tan improvisada.

Se incorporó para coger las sábanas y se arropó hasta las orejas; cerró los ojos y respiró hondo hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, necesitaba tranquilizarse, relajarse, descansar, dormir y descansar, dormir y descansar.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Algo en su cabeza no dejaba de molestarle, una extraña comezón se había instalado en su nuca y la había despertado; Maka se dio la vuelta fastidiada y se enrolló en las sábanas dispuesta a volver a retomar la inconsciencia del sueño, ni siquiera quería soñar, solo dormir, y ese maldito picor no la dejaba, era cada vez más insistente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba empezando a cabrearse. La sensación no desapareció. Bufó molesta y se colocó bocarriba, abrió los ojos y sin mirar alcanzó el reloj de la mesilla.

Las cinco y media.

Convencida de que esa cosa no iba a dejarla dormir si seguía intentando ignorarlo optó por el plan B, averiguar qué cojones era. Cerró los ojos y dejó el cuerpo muerto concentrándose en ese picorcillo de la nuca. Pasaron varios minutos en los que estaba completamente quieta y la habitación entró en completa calma hasta que de golpe y porrazo abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe logrando marearse, pero no le importó, se quitó las sábanas de encima y salió de su cuarto, corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada, bajó las escaleras a trompicones, se abalanzó sobre la puerta del edificio, trastabilló con las llaves, las manos le temblaban; tres intentos después logró abrir la puerta, la empujó con tanta fuera que se tropezó al salir a la calle y tuvo que dar dos zancadas hasta que logró recuperar el equilibrio quedando en medio de la calzada. Corrió hasta la acera de enfrente y bajó la calle corriendo, tropezándose con sus zapatillas viejas rosas de estar por casa y aparatándose el pelo a manotazos de la cara.

Paró en seco al llegar a la pequeña plaza de la avenida, se dobló por la mitad apoyando las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, tenía miedo de levantar la vista pero cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse y logró distinguir la silueta de unas deportivas en su campo de visión se incorporó de golpe. No le dio tiempo a enfocar nada cuando unos brazos la rodearon de imprevisto, abrazo que no tardó en corresponder.

Cuando alzó la vista pudo reconocer la moto aparcada al otro lado de la plaza y sonrió, relajándose y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

 _-Soul._

* * *

 ** _Oh, no ya he llegado demasiado lejos_**

 ** _nada de esto sigue siendo un juego_**

 ** _El amor es como el fuego rojo_**

 ** _El viento sopla, el fuego va a crecer_**

 _Playing with fire- Black Pink_

* * *

¡Hola people! (ruidos de micrófono y altavoces chirriantes) -te dije que no hacía falta el megáfono-

¡FELIZ 2017! (Así tal cual, gritando, ¿me habéis oído?)

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero como sabéis la vida del estudiante no es fácil (juro por mi portátil que no sé cómo me aguanta que como mínimo tenía tres exámenes por semana), y todavía me quedan los deberes de Navidades porque me he pasado las fiestas ayudando con las cenas familiares y escribiendo el capítulo, encima este parecía haber entrado en un bucle espacio temporal porque por mucho que escribía el final no se acercaba ni un poquito (es largo eeeeh no os podéis quejar)

¿Qué novedades nos ofrece este maravilloso invierno y final de festividades Kate?

-Tenemos un montón de exclusivas Kate, Una nueva portada para DTM, y no os lo perdáis pero la autora ¡Se ha cambiado el Nick de usuario! Yo también estoy alucinando Kate.

No tienes ni que decirlo Kate.

-Y también tenemos malas noticias, al parecer la escritora del fic ha decidido no escribir el lemmon

Que...¿Qué me dices? No será para tanto, seguro que tiene sus motivos

-Tenemos un corta entrevista en exclusiva, pero yo estoy muy decepcionada con esa zorr...

-¡Leámosla!

 _"Sí, se que prometí un lemmon, es más la idea de este fic era una historia corta que concluiría con uno, estaba creado con ese objetivo para unas lectoras, pero por cómo ha avanzado la rara trama de este fic bastante maloso creo que el lemmon sobra, no me parecería bien meterlo, como que no me encajaría (al menos a mí); a parte el junio pasado tuve una mala experiencia intentando escribir uno, no fui capaz y encima solo logré un enorme bloqueo que me angustió durante todo el verano hasta septiembre. Siento no poder cumplir lo que prometí, pero no soy capaz, y aunque lo fuese tampoco lo escribiría porque para mi sería meter un lemmon sin sentido en la historia. Querida people, lo siento mucho, pero mirad el lado positivo, habéis ganado una enseñanza, que Aspro no siempre cumple sus promesas (sé que es duro, a mi también me duele)"_

Vaya es algo muy fuerte Kate, esperemos que los lectores de la revista DTM no vuelvan a las revueltas imaginarias de antaño.

-Sí, tienes razón Kate, pero esto no ha acabado aquí, quedan muchas cosas más por descubrir en este número, como el viaje que sorteamos a las Islas Canairas, para participar solo tienes que dejar un review, y una máquina elegirá al ganador por puro azar.

Hablemos del desarrollo del capítulo ¿Maka se llevó ese conjunto o no? ¿Qué pasará con el juicio de Blair? Se ha mencionado pero no nos han aclarado nada. ¡Y no hablemos del pobre limme de la ducha! ¿Qué opinan nuestros lectores del poco dramático reencuentro de nuestra OTP? Maka se ha afiliado a la religión Stariana ¿te apuntas a ella? Si queréis más información sobre la parroquia de estrellas negras suscríbete a nuestra revista recién inventada con un like o un follow.

-No nos podemos olvidar de Alice y su profesional aparición ¿Alguno os esperabais que volviese a aparecer? O aún mejor ¿Qué tuviese una carrera? Según la autora iba a ser un personaje sin estudios que tuvo suerte en la vida, pero al ser uno de los empujoncitos de Maka, a pesar de su actitud infantil inicial, decidió que ella fuese la que terminase de desvelar el pastel mental de Maka ¿Selva negra o Manzana? Pueden dejar sus opiniones en el cuadrado de sugerencias. ¿Y ese bombón de conserje? Queda mucho por descubrir de es personaje que ha aparecido de la nada (no hay nada que descubrir de él, pero quizás suban las ventas de la revista). Si queréis ayudar a los conserjes de la asociación "Tenemos frío, tenemos calor" Sigue nuestra revista, cuantos más seguidores tenga más dinero imaginario se recaudará para un aire acondicionado con función de calor incorporada. ¡Únete a la causa del 2ºA!

Ufff ¡Traed un abaníco! Este número está que arde ¡Menuda discusión ha armado nuestra Death Scythe! Su mujer es una zorra, y él un mujeriego, como nuestra Maka ha dicho, ese matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso. Y Liz saca momentáneamente sus garras de leopardo ¡miau! Que poca la participación de Patty, pero ella siempre se lleva el gato al agua, o mejor dicho la jirafa al agua, que hasta le salpica a la pequeña Chrona en su rincón. ¡Solo quedan un capítulo más y el epílogo! ¡Que emoción! Como os habréis dado cuenta nuestra revista vive de la publicidad. (Black Pink no nos ha pagado nada, pero la canción medio encajaba y a la autora le apetecía)

-¡Y de los reviews!

Así que no podemos olvidarnos de ellos, ¡Damos paso a los agradecimientos de la autora!

¡Gracias por leernos! Se despiden Kate y Kate.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Guest: Como para no soltar prenda con el cabreo que llevaba encima el chaval xD, se quedó más ancho que largo. No creo que Soul lo estuviese pasando tan mal cuando estuvo casi cinco meses con Wes... Como habrás podido ver no he actualizado al mes, solo espero que no te hayas olvidado de la trama n.n"

Nori-Wings: Pfff aunque no todo depende de la inspiración es un gran incentivo, sin ella escribes dos frases guarras, ¿lograste acabar tu escena? Una se queda picada xD Veo que el capítulo anterior no te pilló por sorpresa ibas preparada para la partida (¿no habrás leído mis archivos secretos? 7.7 mmm) Es cierto que ambos necesitaban tiempo para pensar ¡Mira si han tenido! Si es que cuando Black Star quiere... He oído que ha logrado convertirse en Dios y que ha abierto una cadena de telefonía xD Y quizás vuelva a aparecer en el siguiente cap... Quizás...

GingerHale: "Tell me why why mamoritai no ni; please tell me why why kyou mo kimi wa so lonely"...Ains 4Minute... Es que habías puesto tantos "why" en el review que no he podido evitar empezar a cantarla n.n" Se que es duro ver a la OTP peleada aunque como bien dices ellos siempre están peleando, no parece que hagan mucho por evitarlo, a lo mejor es que no quieren (a lo mejor Soul es masoquista...). Yo creo que la familia de Soul no entiende la función del arma y el rango que esta puede alcanzar, para mi que vieron la oportunidad perfecta para librarse del hijo rarito con el piano, ni se molestaron en hacer los deberes un poco (si que estaría guay ver algo así... ¡cuando lo veas me avisas! xD) Incluí en los reproches lo del otro pavo (el de acción de gracias nooo) por lo que hubiese àsaod si hubiese sido al contrario, Maka critica a lo hombres diciendo que son promiscuos y que no saben comprometerse, si hubiese sido un hombre y no ella lo habría criticado. Pero sí, yo me ofrezco voluntaria ¡CEEEELOOOOOS! En realidad no es malo, si no hay ninguna relación seria de por medio y todo se deja claro desde el principio. Aquí también hemos tenido una ración de Kami-guau, espero que la hayas disfrutado xD

michk99: No, Kami no tiene derecho ninguno, solo Petra, Maka lo ha dejado claro xD La distancia sí que les ha ayudado, esperemos que ahora que han vuelto a juntarse no salga la casa ardiendo; y tranquilidad, Maka se está empezando a dar cuenta de lo que se cuece en el puchero le falta un toque de sal xD

Slamie Evans: Espero que te queden uñas para el siguiente, si no creo que vas a tener que trabajar la flexibilidad para alcanzar las de los pies. No saques los carteles de desaparición que Soul ha vuelto de Londres, ya puedes llorar a gusto. El juicio de Blair tendrá su resolución, todo a su tiempo (solo queda un cap y el epílogo -¡He dicho a su tiempo!)

Akari Mavis: De nada xD (este ha sido fácil u.u)

damalunaely: gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado (Otro fácil...me siento vacía... u.u)

ArchiEvansAlbarn:La próxima vez para encontrar el sueño tras un capítulo de tensión busca otros fics de la OTP, a mi me suele ayudar. No te preocupes por ellas, ya has visto que se las han apañado muy bien (si es que la mujeres son el motor del país, del que sea), y Soul es un amor n.n si es que ni cabreado las descuida. Sabemos que la partida de Soul fue dramática y precipitada, pero es por todos esos fics en los que él "la caga" y Maka se precipita en todo (yo he leído muuuchos). Espero que te haya gustado este largo cap.

sayuri. theurel: Me he descojonado escribiendo tu nombre, porque no se por qué pero he escrito con total seguridad y convencida de lo que escribía "Teruel" en vez de "theurel", es más me he preguntado si es que vivías en Teruel, pero luego he procesado bien el nombre xD. ¡Pues claro que ha tenido respuesta! He oído tu grito de fangirl desde aquí, y calmaos, Soul ha vuelto y ni Maka ni Blair han muerto por desnutrición, todo está bajo control. (Siento lo del lemmon -.-)

Rushi Dragneela:Si llego a los cien me pongo a llorar como una magdalena de la emoción, te lo aseguro xD, ojalá lo logre, ojalá... Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, y que la recta final que queda también lo haga.

Andrix Florez:Leí el review que dejaste en otra de mis historias, pero no pude contestarte porque tienes los PM desactivados u.u así que te respondo por aquí. ¡Ya he actualizado! xD ; llevaba un tiempo pensando en cambiarme el nombre y el momento llegó. no sé por qué me quieres tanto pero espero que siga igual después de las malas noticias... Pfff que putada lo de la cuenta, me alegra que lo hayas solucionado, y siento que los estudios sean importantes (que si no...)

Lectores ninja: Mis queridos genins un capítulo más os doy las gracias por leer, por dale a like y por seguir el fic, me hace muy feliz ver como todos esos numeritos suben, no os hacéis una idea n.n

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por leer, muchos kisses y hasta la próxima.

 _Disfrutando con: La canción que no termina - Maldita Nerea_


	13. Cómo cabrear al lector

Hola querida people **(que estoy segura ahora mismo me estará odiando, pero relax que la final hay algo más(?))**

Sé que muchos de vosotros os habréis emocionado al recibir la notificación (o no, porque habéis dejado de seguir la fumada de historia, algo totalmente comprensible) "Un capítulo nuevo", habréis pensado, y resulta que solo es un fiasco.

"¡Te has convertido en aquello que juraste destruir!" (No es postureo de _**Star Wars**_ , no he visto las pelis y no finjo haberlo hecho, son memes de **_facebook_** adecuados para la ocasión).

Seamos sinceros, tarde o temprano todos (o algunos) nos retrasaremos y nos sentiremos con la obligación de disculparnos con los lectores a pesar de destrozar sus corazones con falsas esperanzas.

Pero pasemos a lo que venía a contar: **_¡Excusas!_ ** Mentira, son disculpas y explicaciones reales, no como cuando alguna vez camuflamos la pereza con falta de tiempo ("el que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra").

Lo primero de todo es disculparme con todos vosotros: sé lo que es esperar por una actualización (y la verdad es que mi historia no merece tanto la pena, ni de lejos, como para tener tanta paciencia), es desesperante y agotador; no hablemos de seguir o leer fics incompletos y vivir con la angustia de que estén así hasta el fin de nuestros días (estúpido 2009). Muchos decimos que aunque nos cueste la vida terminaremos nuestros long-fics, pero siempre ha sido mucho más fácil hablar que llevarlo a cabo, de verdad que lo intentamos (al menos yo lo hago), pero cuesta más de lo que parece a primera vista (y en las series y películas ¡la televisión está llena de mentiras!). Por eso quiero disculparme por haceros pasarlo tan mal.

Lo segundo es explicaros por qué cojones no he actualizado desde Enero, habiendo publicado algunos escritos más. Para empezar, no os penséis que desde entonces no he escrito nada de este fanfic, porque lo he hecho…Pero la mayor parte del texto ha sido borrado casi en su totalidad, aunque eso lo explicaré al final.

Los principales motivos son la falta de tiempo (falta de tiempo real, olvidad lo que habéis leído arriba), el estrés y problemas personales (la gran parte conmigo misma); respecto al último tema no voy a entrar mucho en detalles, pero en gran medida todos están relacionados con los estudios. Haré un pequeño resumen para los que no estéis familiarizados con el sistema educativo de España:

Saltando la guardería e infantil empezamos con Primaria (6-12), seguimos con la ESO (Educación Secundaria Obligatoria) (13-16), aquí hacemos parón y explicamos las opciones: 1- trabajar, desde aquí estudiar es cosa tuya; 2-Formación Profesional (FP) de grado medio; 3- Bachillerato; seguimos con el bachillerato. El bachillerato ya no es una enseñanza obligatoria, son dos años (17-18) y tras cursarlo tienes otras tres opciones: 1-Trabajar; 2- FP de grado superior (a la que puedes acceder mediante una de grado medio); 3-universidad. El primer año de bachillerato es completamente normal, sigue el ritmo del último curso de la secundaria, con más conocimientos y con alguna prisita, pero nah… El problema es segundo.

Como ya he dicho una de las opciones es la universidad, pero para acceder a ella tienes que hacer la prueba de acceso a la universidad (o selectividad para los amigos), esta se realiza a principios de junio, cuando el resto de personas está con los exámenes finales de su curso o preparándose para empezarlos, lo que significa que los estudiantes de 2º de bach han tenido que acabar, como muy tarde, a mediados de mayo; y no solo es que tengas menos tiempo, si no que tienes más materia que dar (como veis algo no cuadra). Sin centrarnos en la mala docencia de algunos profesores, ese fallo de tiempo resulta estresante, pero el estrés no acaba ahí, hablemos de la selectividad. Es una prueba que se realiza en tres días dónde te examinas de una fase general (historia de España, Lengua y literatura, una lengua extrajera, y este año también de matemáticas, y si no la cursabas de otra asignatura que antes era optativa), y una fase específica de libre configuración en la que se suelen elegir dos asignaturas de tu modalidad. Mi ejemplo: estudié ciencias de la salud y mis asignaturas de modalidad eran biología y química. (Olvidando cómo se puntúa la prueba) No solo tienes que pagar por hacerla a demás de aprobarla, si no que cada universidad y cada carrera tiene una nota de corte (la nota de la última persona que ha entrado) y puedes quedarte a una décima de entrar a la carrera que quieres.

Y paro las explicaciones aquí; creo que se puede entender que es un periodo bastante estresante: necesitas la mayor nota en bachillerato (ya que cuenta un 60% para la selectividad) y la mayor nota en la selectividad. Ahora hablemos de mi caso.

No solo he descubierto este mismo año (cursando 2º bach) que elegí la modalidad equivocada (he estudiado ciencias de la salud y la carrera que parece que quiero es de humanidades), si no que desde hace un tiempo el gobierno decidió crear una nueva ley de educación, mi querida amiga **LOMCE** (en vez de elaborarla a lápiz y papel, y después de terminarla definitivamente ponerla en el primer curso de una etapa, ellos van haciendo los cambios sobre la marcha, porque, obviamente, es lo más normal). Aunque esta amiga mía llevaba un tiempo dando vueltas no se empezaron a ver cambios cambios hasta que llegué a segundo, entre los problemas que trajo consigo están los siguientes: 1-Decidieron poner otro examen después de aprobar bachillerato para darte o no el título (si suspendías ese nuevo examen te tocaba repetir aun habiendo aprobado) (Gracias a shinigami-sama al final a mi promoción no se nos aplicó). 2-Decidieron cambiar el modelo de la selectividad; hasta prácticamente rozando la fecha no teníamos ni la menor idea de cómo iba a funcionar esa prueba, cómo iba a puntuarse, qué materias eran o no obligatorias, que parte del temario entraba o no (es poco el que suele quitarse, pero menos da una piedra), las fechas de examen… ¡No sabíamos nada! Los profesores estaban desbordados, querían correr más de la cuenta, o al principio para ahorrar tiempo o al final dejándonos fritos y con material sin terminar al final de curso; daban materia, quitaban materia, luego resulta que eso no entraba, luego resulta que sí (como pasó con la literatura hispano americana, que entraba y después de darla no entraba, pero al menos saqué una buena nota en la exposición del tema). 3- Respecto a las materias de la prueba: Matemáticas obligatorias en la fase general y la lengua extrajera sería la principal del colegio (vamos que si estudiabas francés allí o eras medio portugués y el idioma principal era el inglés apechugabas y hacías inglés) y solo podías presentarte en la específica a asignaturas de tu modalidad (si eres de ciencias pero eres el puto amo en latín, también te jodes) (pero las dos últimas al final se retiraron). Es decir, que tenemos el estrés de menos tiempo, más materia, profesores que no se controlan y un porvenir desconocido.

Y sí, una vez hecha la prueba debería haber tenido el resto de las vacaciones libres. El problema es que me quedé a dos décimas de aprobar; pérdida como estoy en la vida, como un pulpo en garaje, al parecer sin ningún tipo de ambición en la vida (toda se la llevó mi hermana), y sin una FP que me convenciera como plan B (si apenas tengo plan A como para tener un B), decidí repetirla en septiembre e intentar acceder a la carrera que más me ha llamado la atención: lengua y literatura.

Después de la prueba de junio (que como dato para daros más penas si habéis aguantado leyendo hasta aquí, diré que el primer día de examen, tres asignaturas, eran mi cumpleaños) estuve estresada pensando qué carrera hacer, más bien, qué hacer en general, hasta el día de las notas. Después, durante julio, tuve una ligera depresión; en agosto me fui tres semanas a Reino Unido (porque ya estaba pagado, y me tienen que dar las mismas oportunidades que le dieron a mi hermana; dicho por mis padres), y cierto que fue un parón agradable, el cambiar de aires (adiós calor madrileño, hola frío de Chester), conocer gente, una rutina diferente y mantenerme ocupada durante todo el día me ayudó a mirar con más perspectiva hacia septiembre (durante ese tiempo, claro está, no tenía el ordenador para escribir, ni tiempo para hacerlo a lápiz con todas las actividades), y nada más volver volví a empezar a estudiar hasta el día de las prueba (again, que por cierto, me dan las notas este viernes ¿Rezáis porque no me dé una depresión del copón si suspendo?).

Aunque durante toooodo ese tiempo (desde la última actualización) he estado escribiendo, claro que más despacio porque no había tiempo, solo puede publicar un par de cosas, y porque estaba tan estresada y tan hundida a medida que pasaba el tiempo que se me hacía más difícil, a demás de los parones de estudio por todo tipo de exámenes (y viajes que no me merecía), básicamente he esto escribiendo un triste párrafo a la semana, y la mayoría de las veces lo borraba todo al día siguiente, quizás es por estar perdida, porque leo cosas muy buenas y lo que escribo yo me parece basura, o porque lo que escribo es realmente basura, o puede que de todo un poco, pero lo digo en serio, las últimas cosas que he escrito son muy malas, no me gustan (el otro día borré un one-shot de tres mil y pico palabras de SE enterito, todo el documento, y no creo volver a escribirlo, y tres párrafos de esta historia); es por eso que estoy escribiendo, pero muy despacio, intento ponerme todos los días, hago ejercicios de la página Es de fanfics (no me pagan por esto xD), y acepto retos para ponerme límites, salirme de la zona de confort, y tener un tiempo límite de entrega (aunque en todo este tiempo creo que solo he cumplido con dos)… Quiero volver a "escribir bien", porque estuve a punto de publicar ese one-shot del paréntesis, pero me parecía taaan malo que no pude, me daba vergüenza, y no quiero que me pase con el siguiente cap habiéndome dejado el listón tan alto con el último.

Estos no son solo los motivos por los que no he actualizado (y apenas publicado) en todo este tiempo, es para avisaros de que tardaré, tengo algunas ideas (aunque poco claras) para el cap, pero no logro escribirlas bien, o tan siquiera escribirlas; quiero releerme la historia entera para poder anotar los cabos sueltos (aunque ya no tengan sentido no me gusta dejarlos ahí), e incluso puede que lo resuelva todo en un único cap en vez de hacer un prólogo (dependiendo de lo largo o corto que se haga) e hilar con el cap anterior, porque hay tantas cosas que iba a hacer que se me olvidan y no quiero meter la gamba.

Quiero publicar un buen capítulo (bueno, dentro de los límites de mi capacidad, **_no soy Ken Follet, ni Laura Gallego, ni Patrick Rothfuss, ni Bell Star, ni Mitsuki-Wing, ni Tenshi Everdeen, ni Crhysanthemun, ni Kryptonita, ni Elade-chan, ni Camfrica – Uchia-Rules, ni NoBreathe_** , ni nadie por el estilo, no me puedo poner a citar a todos mi autores favoritos), se supone que los escritores avanzamos en la escritura, vamos madurando con la práctica y el tiempo (y basta con leer el primer y el último cap de esta historia para comprobarlo), pero en estos momentos siento que he retrocedido.

Siento mucho haberos metido esta charla (o no, puede que hayáis pasado, también comprensible), como compensación (?) quiero dejaros algo de lo que llevo escrito (aunque probablemente esté editado en la publicación). **_¡Aviso! ¡No está corregido a detalle! ¡Posibles sangrados visuales!_**

 **Muchos sacos que disculpa, kisses y paciencia (?)**

* * *

 _Por unos instantes Maka creía haberse olvidado de cómo respirar. Allí, de nuevo entre los brazos de Soul, todo parecía haberse detenido, en ese momento su mundo lo formaban el olor a lima y menta de su champú, el cuero de la chaqueta, y los dedos fríos que se enredaban en sus mechones cenizos._

 _-Por Shinigami-sama estás aquí, de verdad estás aquí. Creí que era una alucinación, pero eres tú, de verdad eres tú. Te he echado tanto de menos._

 _Se puso de puntillas para acomodar la cabeza entre el hombro y su cuello, pero nada más lograr su objetivo Soul se apartó fulminándola con divertida molestia._

 _-Sí, sí, yo también te he echado de menos, pero mantén tu nariz de muñeco de nieve fuera de mi cuello._

 _Fue entonces, cuando Maka empezó a reírse sin motivo alguno por el nerviosismo acumulado y lo causal de la situación (prácticamente para nada casual), cuando Soul se fijó realmente en las pintas que traía su técnico. La chica estaba allí, en medio de la calle, en plena madrugada de otoño, riéndose histérica con lágrimas en los ojos y a punto de caerse al suelo de lo que le temblaban las piernas y la rara contorsión de su cuerpo por los espasmos, vestida con un pijama de verano, el pelo suelto con aspecto de estropajo revuelto, y con las pantuflas rosas de andar por casa._

 _-Maka ¿eres consciente de cómo has salido a la calle? Con el pijama de patitos y las pantuflas medio rotas.- ella aparentemente seguía sin escuchar- Imagino que tu cerebro de empollona sabrá que va a tener que volver así a casa y que va a tener que ir andando porque no tengo su casco._

 _Esta vez sí que dejó claro que le había escuchado, mientras seguía riéndose como si no hubiera mañana logró señalar la camiseta de su pijama, y Soul solo rodó los ojos, Maka había enloquecido y él no podía hacer nada, era demasiado tarde sí se reía, y hacía, cosas como esa._

 _Debajo del dibujo de la gorda cara del pato con gafas de sol de la camiseta de su pijama, se leía con claridad "Duck me"._

 _-No entiendo cómo puedes reírte de eso, has perdido el tarro ¿Qué tal si lo buscamos de camino a casa? Tienes la piel de gallina y estas temblando, haz el favor de ponerte mi chaqueta y vámonos risitas._

 _Error._

 _Su comentario no hizo más que reanudar las risas que habían empezado a apagarse, y esta vez con más o menos un motivo._

 _-N-no, estoy bien en serio, p-puedes quedártela, ains- Maka levantó ambas manos y con los ojos cerrados inspiró hondo, intentando controlarse, poco a poco retomó el control de su cuerpo, pero la sonrisa tonta no se le quitó- Ni siquiera tengo frío, he venido corriendo, y no quiero que te costipes, tú salud ha peligrado cuando he acercado mi iceberg nasal a tu delicado cuello ¡oh principesco!_

 _-No, en serio, toma- no la dejó elección, mientras hablaba se había quitado la chaqueta y se la tiró a la cabeza.-Venga vamos, que no quiero congelarme, y la moto no nos va a esperar para siempre._

 _Soul le dio la espalda y empezó a andar calle abajo en busca de su otra fiel compañera. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Maka, y no había sido por los cero grados que hacía, o al menos no todo. Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, tenía que evitar que avanzara, porque si lo hacía…_

 _-En realidad, sí puede esperarte para siempre._

 _-Pero yo no quiero hacerla esperar, y menos por tu culpa, encima que voy a dejarte mi casco. Pero ojo- se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona- Si nos detiene tú pagarás la multa._

 _Maka seguía en el sitio plantada como una seta, si no fuese porque Soul se había detenido la distancia que los separaba sería mayor de dos metros._

 _-Puedo volver andando y así tus multas te las pagas tú._

 _-Perdona pero en mi vida me ha puesto una multa. Bueno, excepto aquella vez, pero era una emergencia. Y ¡venga ya! Ni de coña vas a volver tu sola de madrugada en pijama. Estamos a dos minutos en moto, vamos, antes de que te transformes en una gallina y piense en hacer un caldo contigo para entrar en calor, y créeme, eso no es nada cool._


End file.
